Crystal Hearts
by neko-nya
Summary: A strange piece of art has appeared, and it's trapped Krad in the darkness...you know the pairings already :
1. Evil Rising

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 1: Evil Rising

"Dark!!!"

The thief smirked as he dodged the incoming energy balls, "What's the matter Krad? Old age getting to you?"

The white figure growled and prepared another one.

(No! Don't hurt Niwa!)

((Satoshi-sama…not now!))

(I won't let you kill Niwa!)

Dark smirked watching the demon struggle with his host.

/This is the perfect chance./

-Perfect chance for what? I won't let you hurt him and you know it!-

/Don't worry, I won't touch your lover boy./

He felt his host blush and grinned, "With!"

The white creature hopped up, transforming into wings and carried the thief and the piece of art away.

((Satoshi-sama, you let the thief get away!))

(You were going to kill him!)

Krad paused, an uneasy feeling swept over him.

(Krad?)

The hunter didn't answer, he unfurled his white wings and lifted off, but the feeling didn't go away even as he went further away.

((We'll discuss this another time.))

(…)

-----------------------

Dark looked back, something didn't feel right…

-Dark?-

/Something's coming…/

-What's coming?-

He shrugged it off. /It's nothing./

------------------------

The next day the boys met up after school, "Dark's been acting all weird since yesterday."

Satoshi nodded, "Krad too, he's been acting like he's expecting something to come…"

"Let's just wait a few days…maybe it'll pass…"

"Let's just hope so…"

But it didn't, the entities grew more restless everyday, Dark was pacing back and forth in the redhead's mind driving him insane and Krad was more jumpy than a kangaroo. Finally, they decided to go back to the museum to check it out.

"I didn't really expect to see you here Krad."

The blonde ignored it, "It's growing…getting stronger…"

"You feel it too don't you?"

"Of course, it's impossible to ignore…"

"What the hell is it?"

"I don't know…"

"…"

Krad turned away, "Well whatever it is, it's bad news, nothing but bad news…"

"There's nothing here…maybe it'll show up in a couple days…"

"Imagine how strong it'll be by then."

"You're paranoid; I'll just kick its ass back to where it came from!"

"Right now…I'm having my doubts…"

He grinned "My, my, Krad, I never thought you'd care about me, but like I said, you're paranoid."

Krad shot him an ice cold glare, unfurled his wings and flew away, leaving the thief behind, a hint of sadness showed in his eyes.

-Dark…what's all this about? What's coming?-

/Honestly Daisuke? I don't know…/

-…-

------------------

(That was new.)

((What was Satoshi-sama?))

(You not trying to kill Dark.)

((He is not the top priority at the moment.))

Satoshi was surprised with the answer, (And what _is _the top priority?)

((That thing…))

(That thing?)

((Never mind, it will show itself soon.))

(…)

-------------------

The two entities seemed to have settled down for the next few days, the trouble seemed to have passed, but then…

/Daisuke! Get up!/

-What is it?-

/It's here!/

The ruby eyed boy sat up sleepily, -What's here?-

/Not sure but we have to get there, _soon_! I bet Krad's already there!/

He was right, the blonde demon was looking around anxiously, he looked up momentarily "You're late."

"My bad, Daisuke wouldn't wake up."

Krad whirled around towards the museum, "It's here."

"What is it?"

The blonde closed his eyes, "An art of the Hikari, unsealed, something has disturbed it from its centuries of sleep." His eyes opened, "It's awakened."

"Do you know which piece of art it is?"

Krad shook his head, "I've never felt this piece before…it's different from all the other pieces..." he shuddered, "there's nothing but pure evil inside it…"

"Well that's reassuring."

Golden eyes widened, "There's two of them!"

Dark smirked, "Well that's fair then, we'll bothget one."

The hunter hissed in annoyance, "You foolish thief, do you have any idea how strong they are!?"

"Nope, no idea, are you afraid?" He snorted, "The great hunter's afraid of a couple pieces of unsealed art."

Krad clenched his fists, then at that moment the museum shattered, a large shadow appeared, "It's them…"

The thief's eyes widened, wings unfurled ready to evade, "I thought you said there were two!"

"There are!" The shadow drew closer until they could see the figures clearly, "The other one's on its shoulder!"

"What the crap!? It looks like us! A fucking kid with wings!"

The blonde frowned, "That one…is the stronger one…"

Dark started at him in disbelief, "What!? You've got to be kidding me!" But the worried look on the hunter's face was enough to tell him to shut up. He turned and smirked, "If you're afraid, the big guy's all yours."

Krad snorted and dodged chunks of what was left of the museum, "Very well, don't come crying to me if you get killed."

"Awww…Krad, I never knew you cared."

-Dark…I really think you should listen to Krad on this one…-

/And what? Either way we're going to have to fight one or the other, he doesn't look _that_ tough…/ He leapt up evading the boulders that were raining from the sky.

Krad glared at the two, the larger of the two reminded him of a dragon, a mutated dragon, it was carrying a long sharp knife, horns sticking out of his head and wings too small to lift it off the ground and murky green all over. The other one jumped off its shoulder landing gracefully on his feet, smirking at the thief. He turned around giving the dragon-like creature a wave, "Have fun, try not to kill him too soon." He turned to Krad and smirked. "Have fun Krad."

((How does he know my name?))

(No idea, you really plan and leaving Dark to the other one?)

((It was his choice.))

(What if he dies?)

((Then that's too bad.))

(But Niwa's going to die!)

((Like I said, that's too bad, and I'm too busy at the moment to even consider saving your precious Niwa. The thief brought it on himself.))

He avoided the incoming knife, Satoshi panicked, (Damn it Krad! That was way too close!)

((I know Satoshi-sama!)) He dodged another swipe. ((He's fast for his size.))

Dark looked at his opponent, smirking he waved, "Oi! You're facing me! So stop staring at Krad!"

The smaller of the two turned and looked at the thief, he had long spiky silver hair that defied the laws of gravity. Wearing a tank top with baggy jeans, he looked like any other normal person with wings. What stuck out the most were his eyes, a swirl of red and gold,he grinned, "Very well, you're my opponent eh?"

"Got that right, you better remember the name of the person who'll be killing you tonight. Dark Mousy."

He smirked, "Is that so? Dark Mousy will be defeating me…I'm Aku, pleased to meet you."

-DDDDaaarrrkkk! Why the hell are you provoking him!?-

/It's no fun when they're all dull and sluggish…/

-You're going to get us killed!-

/I swear, you sound like Krad./

-But this guy's strong! He might be able to kill us provoked or not!-

/That's the fun of not knowing!/

-Dark!-

/Don't worry, we won't get killed…I don't think…/

"Are you going to start fighting or will you be talking to yourself all night?"

"Don't worry, there'll be fight alright." Dark took out a feather and started chanting incantations, the demon just smirked and let his wings lift him off the ground, hands in his pockets.

"You're going to have to do better than that Dark Mousy, little spells won't be able to defeat me." The thief just smirked and continued his spell, he shot a wave of energy out at the demon, the silver haired demon grinned and with a wave of a hand, dispersed the energy wave. "Like I said, you'll have to do better than that."

---------------

Krad stole a glance over, Dark seemed to be having a friendly conversation with the demon while fighting him. Applying pressure to his bleeding arm where the large demon had cut him. None of his normal spells did any damage to the dragon creature; he stood there gathering all his energy into the palm of his hand, shaping it into a sphere. The demon just watched him, Krad bit his lower lip, ((Almost there…))

As though the dragon had heard him, it raised the knife like an axe and swung it at the blonde. Krad watched as the knife came swinging closer, finally he had gathered enough energy, he raised a hand and shot it at the dragon just as the knife hit him.

------------------

There was a loud growl of dismay, both entities turned around in shock to see a large energy ball destroying the dragon, Dark stared in horror as the blonde flew back with blood flowing out of him. Krad landed on the pavement, unmoving, the blood flowing out onto the floor.

"Krad!"

-Hiwatari-kun!-

The silver haired demon watched as the dragon disintegrated, "NO! Brother!"

Dark turned to stare at him wide eyed, /Brother!? There's no family resemblance at all!/

Aku let out a low growl, "Don't worry, I'll kill you soon enough." He turned his glares to the fallen hunter, "Just you wait, I'll be back for revenge." Angrily, he jumped up and flew away.

The thief watched him until he disappeared from sight, only then did he rush to the blonde's aid. He gasped in horror as he saw the wound that was inflicted on his counterpart. A deep clean cut marred his delicate features, the sword had made a line across his eyes, "KRAD!" The demon didn't respond, Dark tried again, "Concentrate on healing okay?"

Krad let out a soft groan of pain but soon the cut disappeared. He opened his eyes slowly, staring blankly at Dark, there was no light in them, and no light reflected off of them, "Dark?"

Dark was baffled, "Yea?"

"…where are you?"

"Krad?"

(Krad?)

((S-Satoshi-sama…I can't see anything…))

--------------

Nya

New fic! XD The begining lines are from demon diary, if you haven't read the first volume...you'll find out more about it later in the fic :) And if you've read it you might get _some _ideas about where this is going XP I'll be posting up the next chapter soon! So please R&R :D note the R&R are all capitalized -coughmeaningyoubetterorelsecough-

nyahahhahahha I'm going insane, partly from stress, going back to school tomorrow T.T so my updating a fic everyday thing may kinda...not be updating everyday anymore :( yea...review! please and thank you :D


	2. Empty World

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 2: Empty World

Dark was shaking him frantically by the shoulders, "This isn't funny Krad!"

The blonde just stared at him wordlessly, glassy golden eyes staring right through the thief, "N-no…"

The thief watched him fade away into Satoshi's form who blinked, and looked up at him, "Dark?"

The thief looked at the boy, "Can you see?" He held his hand up, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"None."

Dark nodded, "Yea, you can see…"

"But Krad, Krad's-"

"His eyesight's gone."

Satoshi nodded again, "He's gone completely quiet…"

"Did you see what happened?"

"All I saw was the knife swinging at him then everything was red and black."

The thief looked like he was about to be sick, holding a hand to his mouth, "I see…"

-How come Hiwatari-kun can still see?-

/The weapon must have been designed to damage only a single person./

-Krad…-

-----------------------

The next day Hiwatari Satoshi didn't show up at school, Daisuke had volunteered to bring him his homework. He reached the blue haired boy's house and knocked on the door, no one answered so he tried turning the doorknob. It was unlocked. He headed upstairs to find Satoshi sitting on his bed, deep in thought.

((Satoshi-sama…someone's here…))

Satoshi looked up in surprise, "Niwa…"

"Eeto…I brought you your homework…"

He nodded his thanks and went back to his thoughts.

/Let me talk to Krad./

Daisuke nodded, it was the first thing that the thief had said all day, "Dark wants to talk to Krad…"

Satoshi nodded again, letting his hair lengthen.

((Satoshi-sama, please no…))

The blue haired boy felt a little victorious from the fact that he was in charge now, (You're going to have to face him one time or another.)

Krad replaced Satoshi on the bed staring at the redhead blankly, "Yes?"

Dark took over, "Krad…"

The blonde stiffened, "What?"

The thief strode over and cupped his face, Krad tried to pull back but couldn't, Dark studied him closely, "You…really can't see can you?"

The hunter snarled, "Go ahead, laugh, I really couldn't care less at the moment."

To his surprise Dark let go repeating his name softly, "Krad…"

Krad frowned and looked away turning back to his host whoregarded the thief silently, "Hello Dark."

Dark sighed, "Has he been like that all day?"

"Not really, he's been awfully quiet…since when did you care?"

-Yea Dark, since when _did _you care?-

The thief changed back into the redhead, /Since a long time ago…/

Daisuke looked at Satoshi and gave a nervous smile, "Well…bye…"

/So he really can't see…/

-Dark?-

/Yea?/

-Why are you so concerned about Krad? I mean isn't he your worse enemy? And what did you mean by a long time ago? You weren't always fighting?-

/It's a long story, you wouldn't get it./

-…-

---------------------

(So you're just going to sit here and pity yourself?)

((…))

Krad sat there in the blue haired boy's mind, his world of light suddenly turned dark; he received no comfort from it.

(Krad?)

((Yes Satoshi-sama?))

(What's with you? You shoot everyone away, it's like you don't have a heart.)

Satoshi could feel the demon's surprise, then he chuckled and appeared beside him, sensing him rather than seeing, ((I don't have a heart in more ways than one Satoshi-sama.))

The blue haired boy didn't expect that answer, (What's that suppose to mean?)

The demon grabbed one of his arms and placed it on his chest, Satoshi gasped in horror, there was no heart beat, Krad's lungs expanded as he inhaled, it was empty, ((You see Satoshi-sama, I really don't have a heart …))

(Krad…)

The blonde sighed and disappeared back into his mind and Satoshi asked no more.

---------------------

_((Just a little more…))_

_The dragon-like creature snarled and raised his knife, he watched the weapon move towards him at a high speed. His eyes widened but concentrated on the energy flowing onto his palm, panic started to rise and he glanced at the knife which was several inches away from him. Quickly he lifted his arm and shot the power he had gathered, he inwardly cheered as he did but when he looked over the knife had reached him. The next thing he knew he cried in pain and was thrown back by the impact and the world grew black._

--------------------

Heavily panting he woke up, looking around frantically to discover that he was in his own bed and in his house. His dream was a fragment of someone's memory, Krad's, he realized. What he saw before he turned sightless, Satoshi considered it horribly terrifying.

Krad was stirring in his mind, he could feel the demon's uneasiness, (Krad?)

((…))

(I know you're awake.)

A sigh, ((What is it Satoshi-sama?))

(You know it, you know what I just saw don't you?)

((Of course I know…))

(Why didn't you dodge? You had a spare second.)

((…I wasn't thinking straight.))

Satoshi stopped despite knowing that the blonde was lying, there was something that he didn't know. And something Krad didn't want him to know.

------------------

-Dark?-

/Yes?/

-What really happened between you and Krad?-

/It's a long story./

-So? It's a long night, tell me.-

/No…another time./

-Don't you feel bad for Krad at all? I mean he can't see…-

/Rub it in why don't you?/

-So you _do _care!-

/You make me sound like a ruthless bastard…/

-It was just to get my point across.-

/Your point being…/

-That you care about Krad.-

/I do?/

-Yes you do! Don't try to deny it either!-

Dark stopped for a moment, /…you like creepy boy don't you?/

Daisuke blushed, -Stop trying to change the subject! You care about Krad! Something happened between you two, I'm not sure how long ago but it happened!-

The thief was taken aback, /…and just how did you come up with such a conclusion?/

-I just know!-

/You know Daisuke…you never cease to amaze me with the way you observe things. /

-So you going to tell me the story or what?-

/Maybe another time, when you're old enough. /

-Dark!-

/Shouldn't we be worrying about the demon that got away the other night? Aku or what's-his-name, he's the dangerous one right?/

-...-

------------------------

(Are you going to sit around like this all day?)

((I thought you always wanted me to be like this.))

(Like what?)

((Not bothering you, keeping to myself and not trying to take over your body.))

Satoshi blinked, it was true. He liked this silent Krad more than the old sadistic one, but it was really, really awkward, for him anyways. Having a curse that's always been there to molest and taunt him suddenly turning quiet and helpless was too much for him to comprehend at once. Krad just let out another sigh, the sixty-seventh one the blue haired boy silently counted as the blonde drifted even further back into his mind.

(So are you going to be sitting around and sighing like this for the rest of your life?)

A horrible thought struck Krad, he was an eternal being, would that mean he could stay sightless for the rest of his days? ((Would you rather have me taking over your body and blindly trying to kill the wing master instead?))

(…) Krad had another point there, all he ever did was try and take over his body so he could kill Dark.

((Well Satoshi-sama?))

(No…I'd rather you not try and kill Niwa, but you could do something other than sit around waiting for my death.)

((Who says what I'm waiting for is your death?))

(Then what are you waiting for?)

((An answer…))

(Stop answering me in riddles!)

((Why aren't you attending school? You don't have to suffer this blindness.))

(So I can think over things and think of a plan.)

((To…))

(To catch Dark.)

((…))

(And to calm down.)

((Why are you telling me all this?))

(Huh?)

((Usually, I have to pry through your mind to read your thoughts yet you're sitting here explaining everything to me out of your own free will.))

(Who knows? Maybe it's because you can't do anything about it anymore.)

Satoshi got up, Krad felt slightly unstable having his host move around and unable to see where the blue haired boy was going. Suddenly the blue haired boy turned into him, ((Satoshi-sama?))

(Try, try moving on your own. You can't live helplessly forever, and you're getting on my nerves with all your sighing.)

The blonde tried to change back to no avail, ((Satoshi-sama…))

(This is a first, you begging and helpless while I'm the one in charge.) He rather liked it that way.

((I am not begging and I am not helpless.))

(Then suck it up and go.)

Krad frowned, he tried looking around but saw nothing but blackness. ((Satoshi-sama…))

(No, at least get to the kitchen or you'll be stuck like this until you do.)

The blonde's frown deepened, he look a step forward trying to regain the gracefulness that he had lost. After a couple steps he stopped and sighed again, ((This isn't going to get us anywhere.))

(Yes it will, it better or else we're going to be stuck here for a very, very long time.)

The hunter sighed yet again and started moving again, ((I'll get you for this.))

(Turn right.)

Krad obeyed, his host gave him little instructions and warnings while slowly leading him to the kitchen, but half way there Krad's hand landed on something soft and warm with magic emitting from it. ((???))

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here…"

------------------

Nya

The second chapter of Crystal Hearts! Finally! Yes, Krad's still blind...have no fear, more will happen XP I'll post up the next chapter soon, I'm already starting on it! XD

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Yea! And here's the second chapter with Satoshi feeling all powerful and stuff! I love torturing Krad XP Yes you're the first reviewer! Thankies! And it only took me...21 days to update this XP

**SpinningAvia**- My second reviewer! XD Yes! I absolutely love making Krad suffer, and I love Krad-angst XP School does suck! It sucks like a vaccum! You don't really have to go and buy the manga, I'll explain it soon enough! I like making Krad blind :) And I like the next chapter even more...since I've already written most of it...XP

**Shadow Suka**- Not quite, you're my third reviewer XD Hope you like this chapter! :D

**blackmagic111090**- Thankies! Glad you liked it nya!!! XD

**Hikari Fubuki-** :) Yea, I can't help it, I like the Krad-angst, and I always wanted to make him blind for some reason it just seemed like a fun fic to type out :P I kind of like Aku's look, yea...not exactly the most creative name...but oh well! My imagination went insane XD Thankies! -takes a bow-

**Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya**- Krad's blind! XD Thankies! I'll be posting the next chapter up soon! Hopefully within a...week or two XD

**Sheridan**- Cool! I finally wrote 20 fics! And there's more coming out soon XD Thankies nya

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Yea I was reading my Demon Diary again when I read through that part I was just like, crystal hearts would make a cool title for a fic...so hell...why not? XP Helpless? Just ever so slightly, he's still got his pride! Krad in sunglasses! XD

**ivyking**- Finally a new fic XD Gonna start even more soon! nyaahhaha can't wait XP glad you like it, umm...demon diary's by...lemme check...the art's by Kara and the story's by lee chi hyong? Something like that :P

**Ailin**- Nah, the blind part was created through my little insane mind XD it's the crystal hearts part, it's a sidestory and I liked the name so yea...XP Hmm...maybe I should start on my homework now...XP

**Seena58**- Interesting huh? XD Really glad you like this fic :) I like Krad being blind for some reason XP No! Don't get stuck like Satoshi! XD

**leoth**- :P Yes I blinded Krad, who knows if he'll get better? o.O I'm sorry I couldn't resist saying that, but still...who really knows where this fic will go? XP

**General Kitty Girl**- I updated! And I'll update again soon! -hands over a tissue- it's okay...sort of! He can't see but he hasn't lost his prettiness or anything else! Err...am I making any sense? I didn't think so...anyhoo..thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter nya!

**Lillith**- Glad you like it, you flatter me :P I swear I'm gettingtoo much ego-boosts from you XP it's going to get inflated and fly off somewhere. I'll try to update all the other fics soon!! :)


	3. Adjustments

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 3: Adjustments

"Shouldn't you get a walking stick or something? Not to mention sunglasses...yea... you definitely need those..."

The blonde hissed, "What are _you _doing here thief?"

Dark grinned, "I just came to see my favorite creepy boy and blind angel until _someone's_ hand landed on my chest."

Krad blushed and pulled his hand away, "Leave."

"My, what hospitality, makes me want to stay here forever and ever!"

"Leave." He repeated.

"I will, I will…later." Krad snarled and started gathering energy into his palm, Darkblinked, "Whoa…no need to get feisty now."

The thief took a step back causing Krad to lose his balance, a moment later the blonde ended up in his arms. Krad blushed and got back up, "Leave now."

"Hai, hai, Dai-chan's just here to drop off his little creepy lover's homework you heartless bastard."

There was a twinge of pain but the hunter ignored it, he glared at the direction of the voice, "Leave."

Dark dropped the books he was carrying and trotted to the door, "Yes, yes I'm leaving now! Goodbye!"

The door slammed shut, Krad stood there silently, ((Satoshi-sama, takeover, _now_.))

The blue haired boy complied without questions. Satoshi blinked at the books, he picked them up and carried them into the kitchen where he made himself a sandwich.

(That wasn't so bad right?)

((That was beyond hell.))

(There's a notice tonight.)

((…))

-

-Do you think Hiwatari-kun's going to show up tonight-

/Like he's going to miss it. /

-But…-

/But what? Krad/ The thief snorted/with the state he's in, he doesn't reallyhave a choice but to get dragged along. He's not exactly in charge anymore. /

"Dai-chan! Have you changed yet?"

The redhead called back, "Hai!"

-You ready Dark-

/Aren't I always/

"With!" Black wings came over and carried the thief away into the night.

-

((You're really going?))

(Of course.)

Satoshi felt the blonde frown, the entity fell back into his mind and curled up, (You're going to have to face Dark again eventually.)

((I know that.))

(Then why complain?)

((Because…never mind…))

The blue haired boy blinked, shook his head and headed outside.

-

"So you did show up."

"Of course I did, I still have to catch you."

Dark smirked, "Pretty bold statement for you to make, you can't even fly."

The blue haired boy glared at the thief, "I don't need to fly to catch you."

"Another bold statement, tell me, what can you do without Krad."

Satoshi sent Dark another glare while Krad tensed up, ((That bastard…))

(He's mocking me.)

((I'll kill him!))

(What?)

((Let me out, I'm going to kill him for good.))

The blue haired boy was astonished at the sudden determination radiating from the hunter, (Krad?)

((I will kill the thief.))

Satoshi's hair lengthened, the blonde appeared, glaring at the thief, "I'll kill you."

Dark smirked, not that it was seen by the hunter, "So you've finally snapped out of your useless state?"

"You'll regret saying that."

"Will I? That's not very convincing you know."

The blonde remained where he was, ((Satoshi-sama.))

(What?)

((Tell me where I am.))

The boy blinked, he had forgotten that Krad was blind,(You're on theroof of the museum, railings around you about four meters away. And the place leading into the museum's behind you, about 7 steps away.)

Krad gave a little nod and charged towards the thief landing a punch in his stomach. Dark was shocked at first but then he unfurled his wings and took off.

/For someone who can't see, he sure has good aim. /

White wings expanded themselves as the hunter took off after the thief, replying on the magic that surrounded Dark. "Die!"

-He's coming-

/I know that! I'm not blind/

-How does he know where you are-

/Magic, he can sense magic. /

Dark dodged to the right as the blonde tried to set in another punch. "Not bad! Let's see how well your defense is!"

Krad blinked, the thief was getting closer, he flew up hoping to avoid the attack.

(He's coming from the left!)

The blonde flew back, barely dodging it, he heard the thief huff, "Fluke. Bet you can't do that again."

"Just watch me."

(From above.)

Krad moved left, "Satisfied?"

"Not quite!"

An elbow slammed into his back, he fell down back onto the roof, ((Cheap shots from behind.))

Getting up, he winced, wiping blood off his lower lip, "Resorting to cheap shots now are you? You're no better than a thug."

Almost immediately, he was slammed against a wall, "Don't you knowthat you should never taunt a thief?"

Krad snarled, "Really? No one's ever told _me_ that."

Dark pushed him harder against the wall, "You're in no position to be talking back."

The blonde scowled, "You-" then he froze and tensed up, "He's here…"

The thief blinked/what/

"He's here…" Krad repeated a lace of fear attached to his voice.

Dark blinked again and looked around when suddenly a voice rangout, "So, it seems that even though you've been blinded you still have fight in you. Impressive, very impressive indeed."

The thief let go of the hunter and looked over at the direction of the voice, there, in the sky, he saw leathery black wings flying towards them. Golden red eyes never left Krad who stood there, tensed up. Dark grinned, "Hey it's you again! What was it? Hakuchi?"

The demon smirked, "Not quite, it's Aku, try to remember it, it's A-ku."

"I make no guarantees."

"Sou?" The silver haired demon turned his attention back to Krad once again, the blonde sensed the demon approaching him and took an unconscious step back only to find that he had his back to the wall. Aku's smirk broadened, pinning the hunter to the wall he leaned into the croak of the blonde's neck and whispered, "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you…yet."

Krad tensed up, Dark glared at the demon and got ready to fight.

"You see…I'm here to see how you're doing. Actually you seem to be doing very well, all the better, this way I can have more fun with you." Krad clenched his eyes tight, feeling warm breath on his neck. "I like to have fun with my…prey, before I dispose of them."

The thief frowned, "Are you quite done?"

Aku smirked, "Next time things will be much more interesting, I can assure you that much. You're going to pay for killing my brother." Krad's eyes snapped open as he felt thedemon nip on his neck and pushed him away, the golden-red eyed demon grinned again, "Sensitive huh? All the more fun. Well Krad, until next time."

Dark watched the demon fly away and turned back to the blonde who seemed somewhat dazed, his hand rubbing his neck with disgust. ((I'll kill him.))

"What was all that about?"

"None of your business."

The thief snorted, "None of my business? Since when was it not mybusiness? _I'm _the one who's supposed to be killing him."

"Well you failed miserably at that."

Dark frowned, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Krad leaned against the wall for balance, "You couldn't kill him lasttime, it's my turn, you're useless."

"Hey! Go easy on the insults! Just 'cause I couldn't kill him last time doesn't mean I'm useless! Krad!"

"What?" The blonde snapped, Dark's eyes hardened as he walked towards the hunter, "What do you want?"

"Krad…" The hunter frowned and pushed himself off the wall and headed towards the railing.

Someone grabbed his arm and whirled him around, "What now?" He asked impatiently. Much to his surprise, that someone gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes, he blinked in shock. Old memories rushed back into his mind, he didn't like the feeling, he asked softly, "Dark?"

The thief didn't answer, instead, he pressed his lips against the blondes, Krad gasped in surprise, when he broke the kiss he whispered gently, "I love you…"

Krad blinked, the feeling wasn't new to him, usually it'd make his heart skip a couple beats, then he remembered. He didn't have a heart…not anymore. Frowning, he turned back to the railings and whispered back, "I'll kill you." Then his wings unfurled and he flew off.

-

((Satoshi-sama?))

The boy hadn't spoken anything other than the directions to get back home. Krad blinked, he had been quiet since the incident on the roof, the blonde frowned, ((Satoshi-sama…))

(Yes?)

((So you are there.))

(Why wouldn't I be?)

((…can we switch back now?))

Satoshi blinked, (You seemed to be doing pretty well back there.)

Krad sighed and began to change back to the blue haired boy, ((You're still shocked at what happened right?))

The boy snapped, (How can I not be?)

((I suppose it's only understandable for you to be surprised.))

Satoshi's fists clenched, (Well…)

((Yes Satoshi-sama?))

(Are you going to tell me your little explanation or not?)

((Explanation?))

(Of why Dark said what he said.)

The blonde smirked, ((Are you embarrassed? Because he told me he loved me?))

(How can you sound so uncaring?)

Krad's smirk vanished, ((I don't have a heart, remember?))

Satoshi blinked, no, he had forgotten, (So tell me what happened.)

((That was in the past, this is now.))

(I want to know.)

((Maybe another time.))

The blue haired boy frowned, (You don't tell me, I force you back out again.)

The hunter chewed on his lower lip, how dare the boy threaten him like that? ((Very well…I'll tell you…tomorrow.))

(You better…)

((I will…))

Satoshi grumbled before heading out of his bedroom to go take a shower.

-

Daisuke blinked-Dark-

/Yea/

-You love Krad-

/Yea/

-Will you tell me what happened-

/No./

-Dark-

The thief pouted/I don't want to tell/

-Tell me-

/It was a long time ago./

-So? Everything was a long time ago.-

/But/

-Tell me.-

/But…/

-Tell me-

Dark let out a whine, "But I don't wanna!"

-DARK-

The thief frowned, "With!"

On his way home, the redhead complained to him non-stop -Tell me.-

/No./

-Tell me.-

/No./

-Tell me-

/No/

-I demand you tell me right this instant Dark Mousy-

Dark frowned, Daisuke was being damn persistent…like a fly that just wouldn't die. /Fine…another time./

-No! You, tell, me, right, now-

The thief sighed as he landed on the boy's balcony/Fine, fine, you win./

-Tell me.-

/Tomorrow./

-You're stalling.-

/No I'm not, I'm just saying that you need your sleep./

-You better tell me tomorrow…-

/I don't lie…that often…anyways…you go and sleep./

-You better not forget.-

Dark mentally snapped/Fine…you better get ready for a long, long story./

The thief changed back to the boy, the redhead huffed and folded his arms, _he better not forget._

/Tomorrow/

The redhead frowned and got changed, then he got under his coversand went to sleep.

-

Nya

Another, somewhat quick update :D Yay me! Actually...I'm done the next chapter o.O So I'll be posting it up soon...I hope XP Ooohhhh yea...Hakuchi means idiot XD

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Yea in a way it does, it sounds so pretty somehow :) Yes Dark DOES care fore Krad to a point of loving XD And yea Krad needs to stop sulking...sunglasses? I'm having alot of fun imagining it but somehow I doubt he'd be walking around with a pair on XP

**General Kitty Girl**- XD Glad you liked it:) I love cliffhangers to no end...at least while I'm the person who's typing, if I'm the reader I'm more than likely to end up going insane :P No one can take Krad's prettifulness away :) He's just too pretty XP I'll have the next chapter up soon nya

**Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya-** Yup, Satoshi's in charge now...sorta which is somewhat a change :) I can't wait either! I'm going to go and type like hell now! XD

**golden-flame4-** Here's more! Yes, pity Krad, poor poor blind Krad XP Everyone's after him :D

**dimonyo-anghel**- Next chapter! The story's next chapter XD Dark probably feels like a grandpa telling a story of the past :P I'll update again soon!

**Sheridan**- Really:D It's my best? XD I'll try to update this fic more :) Hmmm...I probably should finish some of the other ones though... :P I'll have to try and balance it out nya

**Lunar:** **(Tsubasa) Hyper Middle School Girl-** lol, a month? I figured I was being Krad-sadistic when people started saying poor Krad repeatedly and when all my ideas somehow involved Krad getting hurt one way or another o.O I'm insane XD

**Mysterious Kaitou-** Yea! It only took me around a week to update again XD Like I'd ever tell :) It'd ruin all the suspense and such XP Down with grounding! o.o If I die I won't be able to update this XD Not really, my record is like...3 days...Winter Magic :)

**Hikari Fubuki-** Here's more XD If you haunt me I'll probably end up an insomniac or something. I updated! What's the or else part? XD

**Seena58**- You really have to pity Krad don't you? He's in the clutches of some evil authoress who likes to torture him :P I couldn't concentrate yesterday...maybe that's why I almost tripped down the stairs o.o

**InsaneBlackHeart-** Woots for slashiness! XD I'll be writing like hell! I'm trying to finish and get new fics up :)


	4. Golden Innocence

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 4: Golden Innocence

-It's tomorrow.-

/Zzz…/

-Dark! Wake up!.-

All he got for a reply was a loud snore. -DARK!.-

/Zzz…go away…/

The redhead pouted-Dark…you promise…-

The thief opened his eyes groggily/Nn?./

-It's tomorrow, wake up.-

/What time is it? Nine? Noon?./

-It's eight.-

/I'm going back to sleep, wake me up at noon./

-Dark! Come on!.-

* * *

(Krad?) 

((Yes Satoshi-sama?))

Satoshi blinked, (Did you sleep at all?)

No he hadn't, Krad shrugged, Satoshi sat on his bed crisscrossed, (So…tell me.)

((This all started when Kin Hikari fell in love with Seijun Niwa.))

* * *

-Who were they?.- 

/One of the first Hikari and Niwa you twit./

-Hey!.-

/Anyways, they fell in love but then one day…/

* * *

((One day, Seijun made a terrible mistake.))

* * *

_((Kin-sama?))_

_(Yes Krad?)_

_((Who's that man over there?))_

_The man looked over in surprise, the man had tousled crimson brown hair with sharp red eyes that stole his breath away. He looked pretty normal to him, jeans, a leather trench coat, maybe a bit shorter than him. (I don't know.)_

_((There is magic emitting from him.))_

_(There is?)_

_The blonde nodded, Kin inhaled and trotted over to the man.

* * *

_

_/Sei! Sei! Sei-chan!./_

_-Yes? What?.-_

_/That guy! Over there!./_

_-Who?.-_

_/Are you blind? Over there, the guy coming towards us!./_

_Seijun looked up from his thoughts, there was someone around his age walking towards them. Icy blue, almost silvery shoulder length hair and deep cerulean eyes, taller than he was, wearing a pale beige jacket with probably a black tank top underneath and baggy khaki cargo pants, there was an unearthly feeling coming from the man. –Him?.-_

_/Yes him!./_

_-What about him?.-_

_/He's here! Looks pretty hot if you ask me./_

_Seijun blushed-Dark…must you make such comments about people.-_

_/What? I'm only telling the truth!./_

"_Hello."

* * *

_

_The redhead looked up, "Hi, may I help you?"_

_Kin gave a polite smile, "I'm Kin Hikari."_

_(There's magic coming from him right?)_

_The blonde nodded, ((Be careful Kin-sama.))_

_(No worries.)

* * *

_

_/So his name's Kin, kind of suits him don't you think? There's some sorta golden-ish light around him./_

_The redhead nodded his greetings, "S-Seijun Niwa."_

_Dark smirked and said in a sing-song tone/You're blushing! And you're stuttering!./ _

_-Dark!.-

* * *

_

_Kin blinked, "Are you okay? You're kinda red…"_

_Seijun looked up, "Yea! I'm okay!"_

"_Do you want something to drink?"_

_((He looks ill.))_

_(Aa…)_

_The blue haired man reached out his hand, "Niwa-san?"_

_Seijun muffled his yelp by clapping his hands over his mouth, he felt himself transforming-Not here…-_

_/Oh boy…/_

"_Excuse me!"_

_Kin blinked as he watched the redhead dash away, clearing nearby hedges. (Wow…he sure can jump…)_

_((What was wrong with him?))_

_(Who knows?)_

_((I think we should be heading back Kin-sama…))_

_(Aa…)_

_The blue haired man looked back one last time hoping to catch sight of the redhead for one last time. Seijun had already turned the corner, Kin sighed and headed back home.

* * *

_

-That was their first meeting? Seriously?.-

/That was it./

-I always thought it'd be more…dramatic.-

/This is life, not some reality TV show./

-…-

/You know what? Sei-chan was actually kind of like you…stuttering all the time, not to mention your bad habit of blushing./

-Dark!.-

/Yea, and that too./

* * *

(What happened after?) 

((We went back and did whatever we usually did.))

(And then? I mean, how did they end up falling in love if they only met once?)

((Who said they only met once? Fate has a strange sense of humor.))

* * *

_/Run Sei-chan run! Run like the wind! You're going to be late!./_

_-I'm running! I'm running as fast as I can!.-_

_/You're still going to be late!./_

_-Dark!.-_

_/Look out!./_

_-Huh?.-_

_The redhead ran straight into someone, he rubbed his head, "Ow…sorry."_

"_Ah-you again!"

* * *

_

_(Quiet day isn't it?)_

_((Yes…))_

_(You seem kind of tense Krad, something happen?)_

_((There's magic approaching us.))_

_(Wha?)_

_Kin turned around and someone ran into him causing the two of them to fall over._

_((Kin-sama!))_

_(I'm okay.)_

_The blue eyed man looked at who bumped into him, "Ah-you again!"_

_The redhead looked up, he blushed, "Sorry!"_

"_It's okay," he helped him up, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."_

_Seijun looked at his feet in embarrassment-Dark, this is all your fault.-_

_/My fault?./_

_Kin blinked, "Oh my, your arm's bleeding!"_

_The redhead looked at his arm, "Oh…it is…"_

_/You're going to be late…/_

_-Shush Dark, not now.-_

_/Mean…/_

"_My house is nearby, why don't you come and get it wrapped up?"_

_The redhead nodded dumbly and followed Kin back to his house._

_((Are you sure it's a good idea Kin-sama?))_

_(Well he **is **hurt…)_

_Krad shrugged and watched the redhead who was blushing furiously, ((Is he okay?))_

_Kin looked back, (I guess…)_

_/Looks like someone has a crush!./_

_-Shut up! I don't want to transform into you!.-_

_/Like it's **my **fault that you transform whenever you fall in love./_

"_We're here."_

_Seijun looked up-Holy-_

_/Shit…that's a frickin huge house!./_

_Kin unlocked the doors, inside was thoroughly decorated with art, furniture and other fancy stuff. "Wow…that's a big house you've got there…"_

"_Not really, my brother used to live here, but he's married now."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Now about that arm…I'll be right back."_

_The blue haired man walked off leaving the redhead there to gawk. The first thing he noticed was that all the paintings were by one Hikari or another._

_/Stealing galore!./_

_-No you're not going to steal these paintings.-_

_/Who said I was going to…right now./_

_-Dark...-_

_/I can't help it! I want to steal them! They're just so pretty!./_

_-…-_

_/Hey, go look at that one./_

_-Which one?.-_

_/The one of that angel./_

_-Oh, that one?.-_

_/Yes, I wanna take a closer look./_

_-It says "Krad"-_

_/Good, I got the name./_

_-What?.-_

_/What are you? Stupid? I'm going to steal it!./_

_-No you're not.-_

_/Yes I am./_

_-No you're not.-_

_Dark closed his eyes and screamed like a child while covering his ears/Yes I am!./_

_The redhead winced, Kin looked up, "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"_

_Seijun looked at his arm, the blue haired man was cleaning it, he shook his head, "Just startled, that's all."_

"_I see…"_

_Not wanting to end the conversation, he thought fast, "Are all these paintings by Hikari?"_

"_Yes, my family seems to have talent for art."_

_Seijun looked at his watch/You're late./_

_-Ah crap-_

_The redhead looked at his bandaged arm and bowed, "I have to run! I'm late! Sorry again! Bye!"_

_Kin blinked, "Bye…"_

_((He's fast.))_

_(Yea…)

* * *

_

_Later that day Seijun went back to the mansion Kin had called his house and rang the doorbell. /Hey, look up there./_

_The redhead looked up, watching long strands of gold disappear. –Who was that?.-_

_/No idea, looked familiar though./_

_Kin opened the door, "Niwa-san!"_

_Seijun bowed, "I forgot to thank you for earlier today."_

"_It's nothing."

* * *

_

_**I will be stealing the painting "Krad" tonight at the stroke of nine.**_

_**Kaitou Dark

* * *

**_

_(Kaitou Dark?)_

_Krad tensed, (Krad?)_

_((Yes Kin-sama?))_

_(Do you know him?)_

_((I hope not.))_

_(…)_

_((Allow me to take care of this Kin-sama.))_

_(Sure, I don't see why not.)__

* * *

_

Nya

Note: There are periodsat the end of Dark and Seijun/Daisuke's thoughts right? Allow me to explain very thoroughly, actually...no...it's not a grammar mistake like everything else...nope...I blame editing program thingy...all the exclamation marks and question marks disappeared so I had no choice but to put a period after it...yes...I blame the editing program for words that might end up sticking to each other too :(

Uhhh...anyways...oh yea :D advertisments! Watch Sukisyo! go to sukisyo.tv :) it's got dn angel-ish stuff in it XD I'm gonna start fics on sukisyo soon :) I'll still be updating my dn angel ones of course :O god forbid that I stop updating XP Anywho rr!

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Yes, you want to know what happens or happened :) of course you do XP Did I really kill you? o.O I really should put SKWD in one of my fics XD And I will XD SKWD will be up soon in one of the fics :)

**Lord Scribbles**- I always thought Krad was more of a cat but I guess when he's blind he's more like a mouse :) whoa...huge change XP Yay! Someone actually _approves_ of my Krad-angst/torture XD Yes...who would've thought there'd be a day when Krad feared going outside instead of trying to take over Satoshi's body to do so thankies nya :)

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Uhhh...would this qualify for the author's POV or what? XP Not sure...somehow they both get their say in it o.O what would that be called? My brain imploded awhile ago...causing me become insane XP Yea! Dark loves Krad :) Krad...who knows about the heartless angel, except me...but that's not important XP

**Animegoil**- Woots better description :) Not sure about this chapter, I was more concerned about getting the ! and the ? which was very annoying for me, I'm wishing that editing thingy would let it come out the way I type it :( I'm currently whining to myself :P

**golden-flame4**- XD here's more! and behold! my great naming skills! Kin and Seijun XD gold and innocence...how original XP I swear I'm going to die because of these naming problems XD

**InsaneBlackHeart**- Yea! Slash! My time killer :) writing slashy fics XD Yea! They kissed! I want Krad too :) I really wish he was real too :D I love writing out Krad's part it's so fun XD

**General Kitty Girl-** Here's an update! I can't really update as fast as you XP Yup, love their reactions, which ranges...alot XD I'm really hoping to avoid that being-driven-insane-because-of-cliffhangers thing for awhile :P

**Taby**- Yay! You read it? It's nice XD Glad you have a sense of where this is going :D Don't worry, if you get lost, I have a map XP

**dimonyo-anghel**- lol, grandpa Dark XD tell us a bedtime story! we won't leave you alone till you do:P You like Krad-angst don't you? Aku is evil! And that's why his name is Aku nyahahha XD

**Seena58**- Thankies! I had a happy birthday XD Poor Krad...blinded...he might crash into a wall for all we know o.O Daisuke got some answers out, but Aku's still out there XD woots...-ahem- anyways :) I'll get the final part of this little uhh...scene up soon :D


	5. The Hikari Secret

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 5: The Hikari Secret

(Wow, the first thing Dark did was go and steal something?)

((Yes, that's about right.))

* * *

_Kaitou Dark landed in front of the house, he smirked as he tinkered with the window. It slid open easily._

_-Dark! Don't do this!.-_

_/This is too easy. And no I won't stop, I want that painting!./_

_When he crawled into the house, he went straight for the main hall, he was about to reach for the painting when a voice stopped him. "So it **is** you."_

_Dark blinked and turned around, then back at the painting, then at the figure again, "Whoa! Identical twins!"_

_(You know him?)_

_((He was in the Black Wings with me…))_

_(Sou…)_

"_You don't remember me?"_

_The thief snorted, "Like I could forget, not to mention the painting's named after you, Krad."_

"_I see...So I **haven't **been forgotten."_

"_How can anyone forget you?"_

_The blonde shrugged, "You're not taking the painting."_

"_Oh yes I am."_

"_No you won't."_

"_Yes I will."_

"_Not if I can help it."_

"_Not that you can."_

"_So you've been in the Niwa…"_

"_And you with the Hikari…"_

_There was a moment of silence, Dark sighed, "This isn't getting us anywhere is it?"_

_(Krad, let me take over for awhile.)_

_((Hai Kin-sama…))_

_Dark blinked as the blonde turned back, "Hi, Kin was it?"_

_He nodded, "Kaitou Dark I presume?"_

"_Gods, you're just as formal as Krad!"_

"_May I speak to Niwa-san?"_

_/Sei-chan?./_

_-Sure, why not?.-_

_Dark shrugged and turned into his host, "Hikari-kun."_

_Kin smiled at the redhead, it made Seijun's heart skip a couple beats, "So you have an other half too."_

_Seijun nodded dumbly and watched the blue haired man take the painting off the wall, Kin handed it to him, "Wha?"_

"_You can take it, if you like it you can have it. There are plenty others and I can always repaint it."_

_((Kin-sama, you are too generous.))_

_(Don't worry, I'll paint another one tomorrow.)_

"_Are you sure?"_

_Kin just smiled and nodded, "Go on, take it, Dark."_

_Dark came back out and grinned, "Freebies!"_

_The man laughed as he changed back to the blonde, "You just got lucky."_

"_Not luck, skills."_

_Krad snorted, "You have none."_

"_Sure I do."_

"_Name some."_

"_Stealing, bribing, convincing, and kissing skills."_

_The last one threw Krad off, "Wha?"_

_Dark leaned in for a kiss, he smirked, "Did I mention **stealing** kisses?"_

_Krad blushed and yelled at the thief as he flew away, "I'll get you back!"_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way!"

* * *

_

-You _kissed_ Krad?.-

/Yea? So? What's the big deal? That was the first time we saw each other since we were separated./

-But you kissed him, isn't he your greatest enemy?.-

/Dai-chan, I've kissed a lot of people in my life./

-But Krad!.-

/So what?./

-And you _love _him?.-

/What? His kisses have this tingly Krad flavor to it./

Daisuke frowned-Don't describe it to me.-

/Fine I won't, you non-appreciator./

-What happened next?.-

/I was getting to that./

-No you weren't, you were babbling about Krad.-

/Pft./

-Did he ever get you back?.-

/Yea, he was cheap though./

* * *

_Kin smirked and ran up to Seijun, "Niwa-san!"_

"_Huh?" The blue haired man kissed the redhead who blushed like hell, "Ehhh?"_

_Kin just smiled, "Krad wanted his kiss back."_

_/That cheap bastard!./_

_-Don't complain.-_

_/But I wanted him to take it back in person!./_

_-Shush.-_

_/You're enjoying this aren't you…/_

_-Maybe…-

* * *

_

((After that incident Kin-sama and Seijun grew a lot closer, soon enough they became lovers. That's when Kin-sama made his mistake.))

Satoshi blinked, he hadn't expected Krad to continue to call his old tamer with the same respect that he had back then. Half of him wanted to scream, how come Kin got the good Krad, not the evil sadistic one or the blind quiet one but one that was actually nice…ish. (What mistake?)

((He told Seijun about the Hikari secret…crystal hearts.))

(Crystal hearts?)

Krad sighed and shifted slowly, adjusting to his position, all he could see were memories. ((Every generation my host and some other Hikari have something called a crystal heart. When they find their precious person it's like an instinct for them to give it away.))

(Is it a jewel?)

The blonde paused, ((Yes it's a jewel. Listen carefully Satoshi-sama. A Hikari gets a crystal heart when his love is pure and is true enough that it crystallizes and turns into a jewel. And when he finds his precious person, he gives it away.))

(How?)

((…they give it away even though it kills them…))

(So theydie for their love?)

((In a way, I always thought it was a waste of life but Kin-sama told me that it was never a waste to sacrifice something for the one you love…))

(Kin was a good person wasn't he?)

((His name suited him well, he was gold.))

(What if they don't give it away.)

Krad inhaled, ((If they don't give away and something bad happens, the heart will shatter, and their death will seem like a heart attack. If you trace the records there have been several Hikari who have died of heart attacks.))

(…how did Kin-)

((One day he accidentally said something about the secret and it all went downhill from there.))

* * *

"_Did you know that Hikari have a special type of heart?"_

"_They do? How so?"_

_Kin smiled, "Because when love blooms they seem to crystallize."_

_Seijun perked up, "That reminds me, I heard something about crystal hearts, do you know what they are? I heard that it's the most beautiful jewel in the world. I'd like to see one someday wouldn't you?"_

_The blue haired man's smile disappeared for a moment, then returned weakly, "Aa…"_

_((Kin-sama…))_

_(…he wants to see it…)_

_/You're an idiot!./_

_-What?.-_

_/You're acomplete idiot!./_

_-Why?.-_

_/…/_

_((Kin-sama you aren't-))_

_(Krad, you've been through this a lot haven't you?)_

_The blonde nodded silently, (Would you mind going through it one more time?)_

_Krad opened his mouth to protest but looked down, ((If he is the one you truly love then I will.))_

_Kin smiled, (Thank you, good luck with Dark.)_

_The blonde looked at him with confused eyes. ((What?))_

_(Nevermind, it's nothing.)

* * *

_

_That night Kin invited Seijun over, the redhead smiled at his lover, "You wanted to talk about something?"_

"_Aa…you said you wanted to see a crystal heart right?"_

_The redhead went quiet, he nodded, "Kin?"_

_The blue haired man smiled, "If you want to see a crystal heart then I'm more than happy to show you one."_

_Seijun blinked, "Kin?"_

_(Krad, lend me your strength.)_

_((Hai…goodbye Kin-sama.))_

_(Goodbye Krad, it's been fun.)_

_((Aa…))_

_Kin touched his heart, "I'll give you my crystal heart."_

_He leaned in for one last kiss before his hand ripped through his ribs. Seijun watched in horror and blood spilt from his lover's chest, "KIN!" He smiled and handed the redhead something, Seijun looked at it, "Don't tell me…it can't be! This can't be what a crystal heart it! Kin! Please don't die!"_

"_Isn't it…beautiful? The most beautiful jewel…in the world some say…pure love…" His hand slumped and blue eyes closed. And Krad was thrown into unconsciousness again._

_((Kin-sama…))_

_Seijun watched in horror, "Kin…no…please Kin, wake up." He looked at the icy blue crystal in his hands, his lover's words rang in his head, **isn't it beautiful? **The redhead gave a little smile while his tears fell, "Aa…it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…Kin…"_

_/…/

* * *

_

(What happened to Seijun after?)

Krad sighed, ((Only the thief knows.))

* * *

/After that Seijun went into depression, half the time he still thought Kin was alive but soon enough he ended up jumping off a bridge./ 

-…-

/They truly loved each other, if only Sei-chan kept his mouth shut…/

* * *

((Having crystal hearts is the reason why the Hikari bore at least two children every generation, only one survives.)) 

(What about me?)

The blonde looked wistful for a moment, ((This will be the final generation of the Hikari.))

(So after I die you…)

((That is right, I will cease to exist, forever.))

Satoshi thought for a moment, when something caught his attention, (Wait…you say we give our hearts away.)

((Correct.))

(Then you-)

Krad let out another sigh, ((You are a bright child Satoshi-sama…the truth is…I was never suppose to have a heart in the first place...))

* * *

-Whhhaaaattt?.- 

/Have you gone deaf?./

-No-

/I said Krad had a crystal heart too./

-He had a heart?.-

/Hard to believe isn't it?./

-Wait…what did you mean by _had?._-

/He doesn't have one anymore…/

-Explain.-

/After we met that time, me and Krad naturally called out to each other./

-I know that much.-

/Shush and let me finish./

-Fine, go on.-

/Every time we met our tamers somehow fell in love and Krad's would always die first…well they did most of the time. A couple of my tamers died in accidents which caused Krad's tamer to go heartbroken which resulted in his crystal heart shattering and he'd die anyways./

-…how can you say that so…carefree-

/I've been along for a long time…I'd be a mental wreck if I let all their deaths get to me./

-What about the ones that survive?.-

/Survive?./

-Even after Krad's tamer died.-

/They find someone else./

-That sounds so unfaithful…-

Dark shook his head/Some live on and find others to show their deceased lover that they're doing well and that they don't have to worry where others like you said were simply unfaithful./

-So the Hikari have pure love and the Niwa…-

/Don't get me wrong, there's a dud in every batch of eggs, not all Niwa are unfaithful, I mean look at Sei-chan he was devastated. You have to expect at least one unfaithful person every now and then…the only way the Hikari survive is by having two kids, one who will die and one who will be set up into some arranged marriage so the family bloodlines survive./

-But Hiwatari-kun…-

/Aa…after he's gone…it'll be the end of Hikari./

-And the end of Krad.-

Dark winced/Yea…/

-Anyways- Daisuke said trying to change the topic-what were we talking about?.-

/About how Krad used to have a heart…/

The redhead could see that they went to an even more depressing topic, but his curiosity wouldn't be satisfied until he heard the story-What happened?.-

/…it turned out that he had a heart too, I never realized it until the pain got to him…/

* * *

((There was too much pain, I couldn't handle it so I gave it away.))

* * *

Nya 

Honestly I was biting my lips while I typed the Kin and Seijun part :( -sniff- I'm pretty pathetic XP but it really did make me sorta sad...and yea...Krad had a heart, wait for the next chapter :D don't blame me for the sorta slow update, I've been busy with school and typing out MORE fics XD

**Hakudoshi-chan-** Glad you liked it :D lol yea, they're oldies XD oollllldddd, practically ancient XP here's the end of that generation :)

**blood-fire-dragon**- Pizza! XD Yea Krad's blind all thanks to my insanity :) Now for pizza XD I had pizza yesterday too :D oishii...XP

**Lord Scribbles**- Yea! Me too XD I love typing the past out since there's all sorts of possibilities that lie there :) I just can't get enough of that, this is the mistake :( half of me wanted them to live longer but still...oh well :P Darkish Kradish Raddish XP A Kradish thing would be screaming DARK and trying to kill him XP It's pretty fun typing out Darkish things too, it's so childish it's cute :D

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Yup, Satoshi hates Krad, until he got blinded, now it's more like a master and servant thing I suppose, or person and a dog...either way...congrats on your story :) so far so good nya this is the last chapter of Kin and Seijun :( it inwardly brought tears to my eyes. I have just about all teh posters XD so ha:P

**General Kitty Girl-** lol, here's an update for you! Yes you're the master of updates XD I'm probably going to get killed by a mob for updating so slowly :P and while I'm still alive here's another update :)

**Kibethan-** :D glad you like it. The cuteness might go down, not sure yet, it might even go up XP I don't have the slightest clue..

**Taby-** It's okay, I forget to review alot, that bad habit's starting to go but still, it still hasn't disappeared completely XP I don't think it ever will :P

**Leonheart Zero**- XD Yay! You think it's really good:) Ureshii, glad you like it nya :D

**Anukis-san**- Yea! He got Krad for free XD He got Krad and a kiss :P a good deal for him I suppose XP Here's another update!

**dimonyo-anghel**- lol, my fault? I'm not all that sure whether I should be proud of myself or to mentally slap myself XP yea Krad's reactions are fun, since he wasn't always a homicidal insane blonde or at least that's what I think XP Ummm...I'll have to explain in the next chapter, my bad :P

**Lillith**- I'm no expert, honestly I feel like a novice :) The originality comes from my insane mind, I get a weird idea and suddenly it turns into a fic XD I don't know how that works out but still, it seems to keep me busy so I'm not going to complain. There's no point in apologizing :) I'm gettinghuge ego-boosts from your reviews XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Seena58-** XD yea, he's bound to trip one time or another :P my email hasn't screwed up on me yet, thank god, I think I'd go insane if that happened XP how do you work it manually? o.O I'm curious now :P


	6. Krad's Heart

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 6: Krad's Heart

#Wait…#

/What now? I was about to tell the story!./

#Back tracking for a second…are you saying that all the Niwa fell for the Hikari that died.#

/Have not listened to a single word I've spoken?./

#…if I say no would you answer me?#

/Not all the Niwa end up falling in love…but most do, it's really hard to say no to something or someone with pure love and crystals for hearts./

#Is that why you fell for Krad?#

/Hell no…actually…sorta…not really though but still…/

#Make up your mind.#

/Well…screw…I suck at this./

#I noticed.#

/I _meant_ to say it'll be explained better if I tell you the whole thing./

#Kay.#

/It all started in Black wings when we were both still one…well not really…more like two in one anyways. But I could always sense him…it was comforting…/

#You never saw him?#

/Not really, I knew him as Krad or the light, the light I saw him as. When we separated, something felt empty…like it was missing. Then the next generation we ended up in our first tamer's body, I missed him./

#That's love?#

/What? No, well sorta…eerrrr…maybe I started a bit too far back…okay, anyways, we met when Kin and Seijun were our hosts, they were our...third host I think. After they died me and Krad came back, after that incident let's just say we grew closer./

* * *

(Grew closer?) 

((We got new hosts, and since we knew which bloodline we were in, we naturally called to each other. And in a way it seemed like we were forcing our hosts to meet. My host never seemed to mind…))

(Since he loved the Niwa.)

((Yes, most of the Niwa were eager to comply.))

(Wow…)

* * *

_Black wings folded neatly and let out a soft "Kyu" as it perched itself onto his shoulder, there was a soft huff, "He's late…"_

"_Who's late?"_

_The thief whirled around, there was the blonde sitting on the roof, white wings shimmering under the moonlight, "Oh! So you **are** here!"_

_Krad rolled his eyes, "No really…I'm an illusion."_

_Dark pouted as the angel snorted, "That's mean…" The kaitou went over and sat beside the angel, looking out at the sea, decorated by jewels in thesky,"It's pretty."_

_The blonde nodded, _"_Your host asleep?"_

"_Yeah, yours?"_

_Krad nodded again, "I wonder how many more times it's going to happen…"_

"_Who knows, it's sad though…I feel sorry for you."_

_Krad curled up a bit, hugging his knees, "I have to go through this every time…I don't know how much more I can take…it hurts…"_

_Dark pecked the blonde's lips and hugged the curled form sympathetically, "I wouldn't worry too much, and you're strong…" Krad didn't answer, trusting Dark, he closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace. With his host asleep no one could hear him and his thoughts. ((Let's just hope you're right…))

* * *

_

/I didn't get his hints, I just thought he was complaining, yes I was fucking stupid./

#Yea…#

/You didn't have to agree…/

#It's true though…#

/Krad…he always hinted at it, but him being Krad, there was no way in hell he'd say anything until it was too late. But he'd hint at it, you miss it, you're doomed./

#Sounds bad.#

/I didn't mean to make him sound like some attention hog, he's anything but that. He's simply Krad, there's no other way to describe him, he hates to show his weakness./

#Why do you love him?#

/I was getting to that…/

#…well?#

/…I…don't know…/

#What!.?#

/Don't yell at me! I mean _you _don't know why you like creepy boy either now do you?./

#I…no I don't.#

/See? You don't know either, love just comes naturally./

#…#

* * *

(So what happened?) 

((What Satoshi-sama?))

(Your heart, you said you had one, what happened to it?)

((Oh…like I said, I gave it away.))

(To who?)

((Isn't that obvious?))

(To Dark?)

((Aa…))

(…)

((Lies…he told me lies…and I believed him…))

(Lies?)

((He told me everything would be alright in the end, he told me…that I was the only one…))

* * *

"_Hey." He nodded his greeting, the thief pouted, "Is that how you're going to greet me?"_

"_Hn."_

"_What's up with you?"_

"_I was wondering, you're a thief…"_

"_Obviously."_

"_Shut up and listen," Dark did as he was told, "Since you're a thief what would be your most prized possession or what's the one thing that you'd steal if given the chance to?"_

_Dark grinned, "Can I un-shut up now?" Krad nodded, the thief smiled, "Isn't that obvious? If given the chance to steal anything, it'd be you."_

_Krad raised a brow, "Be serious."_

"_I am! Dark Mousy does not lie!"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I'm telling the truth Krad, believe me, please?"_

"…_hn…"

* * *

_

/I wasn't lying, there's no way in hell I'd lie about that./

#Uh huh.#

/I wonder what would've happened if I had figured it out sooner…maybe things wouldn't be so bad right now…/

#You can't go back into the past.#

/I know that but still, I still wish I knew earlier, then maybe I could've stopped him./

#Wha?#

Dark ignored the redhead and continued. /Maybe if I had noticed he wouldn't have given his crystal heart away…/

* * *

_It was raining that night. Two lonely figures were walking across a bridge. Then one stopped mid-stroll, the other turned around noticing the loss of his companion. "Krad?"_

_The figure in white was silent, head dipped in silence, "It hurts…"_

"_?" The thief watched the other in confusion._

"_It hurts…there's too much pain, I can't bear it anymore. It just hurts too much…" Shaking his head he held a hand to his chest, water was dripping from long golden strands. He looked up at the thief, unmeasured pain reflected off his eyes._

_Dark frowned, something was wrong, he walked back towards the blonde, "Krad?"_

_A little smirk played on the blonde's lips, "They say that you'll give your heart away to the one you love the most…they say that you can only truly fall in love once…and it'll last you the end of your life. Quite accurate don't you think? After all…the Hikari only live up until they fall in love…" Dark slowly realized where the blonde was going with it. Krad let out a sigh, "What is love anyways? I never understood that…"_

_He frowned, hand clutching his chest harder, the pain was overflowing, "If love means wishing that person happiness even though he's caused you nothing but grief, then I think I know the feeling…"_

"_Krad…"_

"_Tell me Dark, is love suppose to hurt?"_

_He had no answer for that, no…love was suppose to be the happiest thing anyone could feel…Krad looked down in disappointment, "If…love means wanting to give everything away to that person then I think I understand it just a little."_

_His golden wet hair was clinging to him, Dark couldn't tell if he was crying or just having rain run down his face, "In truth…I really don't know anything about love do I?"_

_He looked up at the sky, the moon wasn't there, it had abandoned him, no light shone on him, there was no hope, "I was never meant to have a heart." __The statement shocked him, Krad continued, "Yet…I still do. They say you can only give your heart away once…"_

_Dark's eyes widened, absorbing everything in at once, "No! Please! Krad no, not another one!"_

_The blonde gave a sad smile, "…what if I told you that this one was mine?"_

_The thief froze, his mind went blank, blood going cold, hesitantly he called out the blonde's name, "…Krad?"_

"_The next time we meet…I will not have a heart for you to destroy or to give away."_

_He was resorting to begging now, "Please don't…Krad…please…"_

_The blonde ignored him, "Whoever obtains a crystal is supposed to be given happiness…"_

_There was no doubt in Dark's mind that there were tears running down the blonde's cheeks as he gave a smile, his last smile, "Goodbye Dark…may happiness find you…"_

_His fingers suddenly thrust through his chest, breaking through his rib cage. He let out a gasp of pain, there was a wave of relief that washed through him though…he pulled something out, by the time Dark had overcome his shock and was by his side, he was falling, falling endlessly. He placed the object into the thief's hand and he fell, he fell dead, golden eyes closed. Dark stared in horror at the blonde in his arms; he set the angel down onto the ground gently. He hugged the angel the blood dripping from the object in his hand dripped onto the golden hair that once shone like the sun. "Krad…"_

_In his hand was something hard and smooth, he opened it. There laid a bright golden jewel that glittered brighter than any star in the sky, reminding him of bright golden hues that use to twinkle as the blonde spoke to him. Dark hugged the lifeless form closer, "Krad, please come back…I love you…really I do…I love you so much…Krad…"_

_The rain continued to fall as the blood slowly washed away. The thief remained with the blonde repeating his name softly until the sun had rose and Krad's form melted away into the shape of his host. Dark dipped his head, grief overflowing, he turned back to his host and waited for the process to repeat again.

* * *

_

/Daisuke?./

#Yea?#

/You're crying…/

The redhead wiped his tears away with his sleeve. #It's okay…#

/…Daisuke…/

#Hey, let's go and get some breakfast ne?#

/It's well past noon…/

#Then some brunch.#

The thief didn't feel up to arguing with the crying boy so he complied without further questions or complaints. Daisuke headed down the stairs, thoughts swirling around his head so fast that he couldn't comprehend any of them. For the first time in his life he noticed the pains and scars behind those violet eyes. Dark shifted around uneasily, the redhead shook his head and cleared the thought out of his head.

* * *

After a moment, silence filled the room, Krad frowned and looked around in the darkness, ((Satoshi-sama?)) 

(…) Satoshi was staring at his hands, unable to comprehend his own thoughts.

((…)) Figuring that it would be a good idea to leave, Krad frowned and went back into the blue haired boy's mind.

After another minute, Satoshi finally snapped out of his trance, (…Krad?)

((Yes?))

(Did it hurt?)

There was a moment of silence, Krad looked up thoughtfully, ((It still does…)) The answer seemed to have satisfied the blue haired boy, for the moment anyways, ((Satoshi-sama, you should eat.))

He got up without a word and headed down the stairs while the blonde curled up nervously, his wings folded neatly, twitching every now and then. Satoshi frowned, in a way, he could say that Krad was broken. The blonde's mind was whirling with memories, Satoshi somehow caught an image of a man with icy blue hair and a kind smile, (Must be Kin…)

Satoshi tried to imagine what it must've been like, never liking anyone, except for a single person…that much he could relate to. But being with that person for possibly hundreds of years? He probably wouldn't last that long. The part that messed his mind up the most was when that person, that one single person turned and betrayed him. He couldn't imagine what it must've felt like. And the deaths…all the deaths that the blonde went through, each dying before they lived their full life. The pain must've been overwhelming…so overwhelming that it led to death…Satoshi winced as he bit down on his tongue, grumbling to himself he reached for his glass and chugged down the water.

A pain so devastating that it hurt even now, while pondering this, Krad had his own thoughts to deal with. Accidentally, he let his thoughts slip to his hand, it was something that the blue haired boy caught right away. He immediately pushed the blonde out into the open, "S-Satoshi-sama?" Krad blinked, not realizing his mistake, he stared directly at his tamer, not seeing him approaching. Satoshi grabbed the blonde's arm, Krad made a useless struggle as his gloves were taken off, "No!"

Satoshi blinked as he looked at his curse's right arm. His palm was covered in scars as though he was grabbing a handful of glass too tightly and they all dug straight into his hand. But there was more, the blonde looked away as his host rolled up his sleeve, more scars. Scars of suicide…the blue haired boy stared in horror and disgust, "You…" Krad continued to look away, "Did you do these? Or did someone else?" The hunter swallowed, hard, trapped again. He hated the feeling, having nowhere to run and hide. Satoshi tugged him a bit closer, "Well?"

"…both, these are mine and the ones on my palm are by Hikari Yoro…"

* * *

_The blonde ran the razor over his wrist watching the blood drip out, every time he stopped the razor the wound would simply seal up. He'd done it over and over again, each time the cut would heal, but soon enough scars started to appear. Krad frowned, he was covered in blood, his own blood, his host fast asleep in his mind. He ran the blade over his arm again and again; at times he could see his flesh tear apart. Collapsing onto the puddle of blood on the floor, he bit back a cry of annoyance and ran the razor over his arm at such a pace that his wrist cut open. Golden eyes widened with hope as he saw his bone in the cut, more blood was spilt. But the wound closed up within a minute. Krad sat back against the wall, groaning in exasperation, "Why? Why can't I just die already!.?"

* * *

_

Satoshi covered his mouth, trying to collect himself. What the blonde had described to him, trying to stop internal pain with physical pain. It painted a clear picture in his head, the hunter trying to stop his eternal life, flesh being torn, scars being made. The blue haired boy had always thought that the hunter would have perfect smooth ivory skin. Not a single flaw on it. "You were wrong Satoshi-sama…I have flaws…many of them."

Calming himself down, he managed to ask his curse, "Who was…the other Hikari?"

"Hikari Yoro, he was your grandfather's brother…the kindest man I'd ever had for a tamer."

* * *

#Yoro?# 

/Aa…I can tell you this much…your grandpa knows him very well…/

#…Hiwatari-kun's grandfather's brother...#

/You catch on quickly./

#What happened?#

/I'm not too sure on the details, but everyone called his death noble./

#Tell me what you know.#

/I'll do my best./

* * *

Nya 

Another chapter! Woots! This is where Krad loses his heard :O and Daisuke's thoughts went from - to # _because_ of the stupid stupid quick edit thingy, I swear, this is more annoying than anything:( it's so...restricting...did I mention annoying? I'm deprived of DarkxKrad :'( there aren't enough fics...I'm going insane! argh! deprived...

**Hakudoshi**-**chan**- Yup, it's a side story in demon diary. Krad's heartless:( I suppose in a way he really _can't_ love...kinda sad...but oh well... :( only a couple chapters maybe even only one left of the past, I'm getting kind of tired of lingering in the past :P

**General** **Kitty** **Girl**- lol, who knows? I might end up dead tomorrow morning o.O then I'd miss my snowboaring trip and stuff...maybe not...I might end up dead next week...you never know XD hopefully the fic will be done by then XP

**Anukis**-**san**- XD Having Dark steal kisses is one of the funnest thing in the world XP it's the first kiss that leads to many other :P

**Lord** **Scribbles**- They both do but the one who goes through arranged marriage apparently never finds out about it so he/she doesn't fall in love and it never breaks...yea...ermm...let's just say the two met in heaven :D I kinda think happy endings are overrated, it's so..predictable...XP maybe it's just me but I rather like tragic endings..I'm so mean XD

**Mysterious** **Kaitou**- lol yea, woots, can't wait for new fics XD I wish I had more time to type them out..yup if only he stayed quiet, it's all his fault -nods- let's all blame him, must suck to be broke, I'm saving up :)

**Ailin**- Yea! It's kinda sad, but not really really sad, but still sad :D the kid's so giving...not to mention the yaoi-ness XP That's something I'm lacking right now...I looked yesterday and I was horrified since there were just about no DarkxKrad T.T

**white**- XD Thankies! You didn't really have to go on your knees but still XP Here's an update for you!

**Kibethan**:O lol! XD I still don't know, I think there are going to be ups and downs -duh- erm...I'll try to increase the rates of ups though XD

**golden-flame4**- Yea! The truth unrolls and flattens them all! Only a couple parts of the major flashbacks :O

**Hikari Fubuki**- Aku is busy plotting :) Either that or he went to disneyland XD I'm not allowed to tell, but he'll be back. Let's just hope Satoshi doesn't die :P poor Dai-chan, he might end up going insane XD

**dimonyo-anghel**- yup! it's from the side story in the first volume, they _kissed_ o.o yes pity the Hikari XD they're all destined to die a horrible and painful death for love :P touching isn't it? Sorry, I'm feeling sadistic at the moment :D

**Seena58**- Awww...you okay? o.O are you sick? Me keep writing! XD hope you feel better soon nya!


	7. A Kind Man

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 7: A Kind Man

_((Yoro-sama?))_

_(Yes?)_

_((That's-))_

_(A Niwa, I know.)_

_The blonde frowned, ((You know him?))_

_(Yes, Niwa Daiki.)_

_((You're mine…))_

_The man laughed, (I suppose, but even you can't control love now can you?)_

_((…are you planning to give your heart away to that person?))_

_(No, if I were to do that he'd feel guilt for the rest of his life. That's not the purpose of crystal hearts, at least that's what I think.)_

_Krad was astonished, ((You're completely different from your ancestors.))_

_(Really? I should hope so. I'd hate to life my life tied to some family tradition.)_

_The blonde was stunned silent.

* * *

_

((Needless to say, he had fallen in love. I tried to convince him otherwise…))

(So you could live.)

The entity shook his head, ((I found there was no point in fearing death, it'd come either way but it was the pain I despised.))

* * *

_-Stop that!-_

_/Stop what? Telling you that Hikari's over there?./_

_-Sstttoppp it!-_

_/Iya da./ The thief bursted out laughing at his tamer's blush/How cute, you have a crush./_

_-Dark!-_

_/Why does everyone say that? Who is he anyways? New? Haven't seen him around./_

_-Yea, he just transferred here.-_

_/Why?./_

_-When he was younger he was really sick, too sick to go to school apparently.-_

_/Wow…what a…fragile person…/_

_-Aa, it's because his health isn't that good…-_

_/What? Does he faint in class or something?./_

_-That happened once.-_

_/Whoa, delicate…/_

_-That's mean.-_

_/But it's the truth./

* * *

_

#Ojii-san knew him?#

/Hell yea, he was in love with him./

#Really?#

/He wanted to help that person with a frail body, so they became friends./

#Does he have his crystal heart?#

Dark paused/No, Yoro never gave his away./

#What?#

/He…he crushed it with his own hands./

* * *

(Why would he do that?) 

((Think of it this way Satoshi-sama, if you gave your crystal heart away, the receiver would be reminded of the guilt every time they saw it. Yoro-sama was trying to think of a way out of it.))

(So he destroyed it?)

((He wanted the Niwa to live happily without any guilt and burden. He tried to hide his feelings but they were too strong and they were good friends which only made it worse. Soon he found it harder and harder to resist.))

* * *

"_Hikari-kun!"_

_He smiled, "Ah, Niwa, what are you doing here?"_

"_I just came by to drop off your homework."_

"_Oh, thank you."_

_There was a little clenching feeling in his chest, the blonde purred, ((Why not just give it to him Yoro-sama?))_

_(No! I don't want Niwa to bear the burden and guilt of a crystal heart!)_

_The blonde blinked, then he smirked, ((You truly are unique.))_

_(I like the originality.)_

_He blinked as the Niwa gave him a peck on the cheek, "See you tomorrow!"_

_Yoro felt the temperature of his cheeks rising, "Aa…"_

_Dark whistled. /Nice move back there./_

_-D-Dark!-_

_/What? First you're all confident and now you've gone back to "D-Dark!"/_

_-I like Hikari-kun, so what?-_

_/Huh?./_

_-You sounded like you had something against the Hikari.-_

_/…no, why would I?./_

_-I don't know, it just sounded like it.-_

_/Are you…going to ask the kid out?./_

_-I don't know.-

* * *

_

_((Yoro-sama…))_

_No answer, the man was deep in thought, Krad tried to catch some of the thoughts but was disgusted as they were all about the Niwa, ((Yoro-sama?))_

_He looked up, "Yes?"_

_((What are you thinking?))_

_(Not much, just wondering if there was a way out of all this kill yourself for your love thing.)_

_((Oh? And what have you thought of?))_

_(Stuff…)

* * *

_

((It was a couple days later that he set his plan to action.))

(Plan?)

((His plan to escape the curse and secret of the Hikari.))

(But I thought he-)

((His plan _was_ to, he wanted to escape the fate that the Niwa would have to suffer if he were to find the crystal heart.))

(So he killed himself…)

((He did more than just die, he managed to hide everything from the Niwa.))

* * *

_Yoro was sitting in his bedroom toying with his fingers, he lightly brushed over the scars the blonde had created on his wrist, (Hey Krad.)_

_((Yes Yoro-sama?))_

_(Let's end this.)_

_He got up and headed into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror, the golden entity appeared beside him, (I've got to do this.)_

_Krad was getting somewhat edgy, ((Do what?))_

_(I'm getting rid of it.)_

_((Are you giving it to the Niwa?))_

_(No, I'll destroy it.)_

_((Why?))_

_(I've explained it a million times now.)_

_((But why are you so considerate of the Niwa? He has done nothing for you.))_

_(It's simple, it's because I love him.)_

_The blonde was silent, remembering his old host's words, **"It's never a waste to sacrifice something for the one you love…"** did that include sacrificing their lives too? Yoro noticed the blonde's silence, (Krad?)_

_((I don't understand, why are you being so kind to him? What is love?))_

_(You can't really define love, I guess it's different for everyone. Me, I'd rather not have him live the rest of his life with the burden of a crystal heart. It's a heavy burden, I'm sure you know, I'd rather have him forget me than to feel guilt when he recalls on me…it hurts, yes, but if it'll spare Niwa of this pain then I'm more than willing to do this.)_

_((…what are you planning to do?))_

_(I'm destroying it Krad, I'm getting rid of it for good.)_

_((You're getting rid of yourself too…))_

_(It's a price I'm willing to pay. Are you going to help me or not?)_

_The blonde dipped his head respectfully, ((I'll help you till the end…))_

_(Thank you, and I'm sorry, I know this is going to break you further…but on the other hand, I can see you're tired of being with him.) He looked at the scars on his wrist._

_Small sacrifices were going to have to be made…the blonde remained silent, Yoro touched his chest, he took a deep breath. Krad could tell he didn't really want to give up his life, but for the sake of the Niwa…the hand plunged in and grabbed the jewel, (Krad! Crush it!)_

_The blonde frowned and took over the man's hand, he winced when he felt the gem crack. A moment later it shattered in his hand, golden eyes widened as he felt glass-like shards pierce his hands, when he withdrew the hand, Yoro fell dead. Krad stared at his palm still embedded with shards and bleeding even as he slowly began to fade away. He looked over at his tamer and dipped his head in silence until he finally faded away. ((Goodbye Yoro-sama…))

* * *

_

#Did Ojii-san ever find out?#

/He found out about his death and was devastated, they…they never found the heart…they looked everywhere./

#What happened to it?#

/There were drops of blood away from the body, and it wasn't Yoro's so it must've-/

#It was Krad's?#

/That's what I've come to believe./

#I think it's time we go pay Hiwatari-kun a visit.#

The redhead heard the thief whimper/…do we have to/

#…fine, how about we wait awhile?#

/Thank you./

* * *

((That's what happened.)) 

(So he killed himself.)

((Yes.))

(How many times did you have to go through this process?)

Krad paused, ((Uncountable times Satoshi-sama, this will be the last…))

(How do you know that?)

((…because you've already fallen in love with the Niwa boy.))

* * *

"My, my, so my pet has decided to reveal the past eh?" There was a chuckle, "I suppose it's about time I start having my fun…"

* * *

Nya 

Poor Krad, he's stuck through all of this all thanks to my strange mind that runs off insanity XP It'll get worse in a good way later on :)

**Lord Scribbles**- It's not like I _don't_ like happy endings, I do! Really! But it's just so predictable...like how you know all fairy tales will end with a happily ever after. Not to mention it's unrealistic, I mean how often would a story end all happy and cheery? From personal experience there's a 1/10000000 chance of it happening XD Maybe it's a little exagerated but still XP Poor Kraddy-kins... :P

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Yes! It's finally done and over with! XD All this talk of past makes me feel old XP Which I am not! -in denial- actually I'm really not that old...I have a life in front of me XD I'm going to be a bird when I grow up :D

**General Kitty Girl**- Yay! I'm armed with armour! XD Poor poor Krad...he was unfortunate enough to have a insane fangirl-ish person like me come across and get obsessed with dn angel XP I'm suffering from SDXKWD :( severe DarkxKrad withdrawl isn't a fun phrase to go through...

**golden-flame4**- Yup, poor Krad indeed... :( glad you liked it though :D For all we know I may grow up to be a writer and part time bird XD

**dimonyo-anghel**plotting evil- nyahahaha...Aku shall move soon enough, or else he may end up a couch potato...and we all know what happened to Mr. Potato...he was mashed...Krad cut because he was beyond depressed and Yoro was very self-sacrificing... :(

**Hikari Fubuki**- Yoro's just another innocent victim of my insanity...Aku's in his evil lair in Disneyland XD Actually...now that I think...Aku looks pretty cool...-grins- pretty...actually not pretty, that's Krad, he's cool XP

**Anukis-san**- Finally the lessons come to an end, I would spread it out but if I did, half the story wouldn't make sense... :( Don't worry, there won't be tests on this...unlike the math test this week...pity...here's a soon-ish update! XD

**Mysterious Kaitou-** Krad must be happy? Whoa...strange mental images...I just saw Krad prancing and frolicking around in la-la-land o.O strangeness...I still don't get how you can feel bad for me not killing him yet you feel just as bad when I _do_ kill him...-confusing myself- Suicide is not cool! I think it's the dumbest thing in the world, but it makes a very interesting image of Krad o.O

**ilovekyo**- Dark and Krad are my favorite characters :) I couldn't choose between them even if my life depended on it. Krad's very interesting though...mysterious and pretty XP not to mention quiet with secrets about his past like...like Krad :) Very intriguing indeed...hope you like this chapter as well :D

**Seena58**- My bad habits are contageous so it seems, it really can't be helped, Krad-abuse/angst is amazingly fun and interesting...oh right...I'm sorry, I forgot about that...ermm...sorry...maybe I should have warnings for the gorey scenes...but yea...Krad-angst -thumbs up- XP

**White Phoenix Eternal**- No road is as smooth as a marshmallow -random- poor Krad...it's so mean of me to be enjoying typing this fic out...shame on me :( but it can't be helped, I'm a sadistic person at heart...or so it seems XP More twists ahead -does hula dance- out of the past and back into the futur-I mean present :D


	8. Evil's Game

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 8: Evil's game

It was around noon when the thief came flying through the window, usual grin in place. Satoshi blinked, why was Dark here? There was no point in wondering, his curse wasn't going to answer him, he hadn't spoken for the past hour or two. "What are you doing here?"

Dark noticed that the blue haired boy's voice lost its sharp edge and hostility, "Is Krad there?"

Obviously the blonde was there, Satoshi nodded, (Krad.)

((No.))

(Krad?)

((I don't want to go out there Satoshi-sama.))

(You're being immature.)

((Then so be it.))

(You're going out!)

The blonde appeared before the thief, a scowl on his face, arms crossed. He hissed "What do you want?"

"…you want to take a walk? You could use the exercise…"

It was unexpected, Krad blinked, he almost wished he could see the thief to see if he was simply mocking him or actually serious, "I'd sooner die."

(You're going with him!)

((Satoshi-sama?))

(No! You need to get out!)

Krad grumbled, "Fine…"

Dark raised a brow, "Aren't _you_ eager? Alright then…let's go…"

#Dark?#

/Don't worry, I'm not going to make him run into a wall or anything./

Krad wondered how he was going to _take a walk_ if he was sightless. Someone took his hand and started dragging him, snatching his hand away he barked hotly, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking you out for a walk?"

"What am I? A dog?"

Dark smirked, Krad's pride seemed to have remained intact, "Very well, if you don't like holding my hand then what do _you_ propose we do? I could always lead you by pulling you hair…"

"Touch my hair and die."

He snickered, "Fine, now what?"

"…do you have that long coat on?"

"Yes…"

* * *

They ended up walking down the street with Krad tugging on Dark's coat, but only in crowded areas, otherwise the blonde simply followed the thief by sensing his magic. Surprisingly enough for their tamers, they had a decent conversation, "So you told him too…" 

"Aa…"

Dark gave a little laugh, "That's a little eerie you know, both of us telling the same stories at the same time…"

While walking down an empty street, Krad tensed up, "There are birds watching us…"

Dark looked around, surprised that Krad was right, "Yea, they're crows."

"No…they're not, they're magical beings…they were summoned by someone. Can't you sense the magic?"

The thief waited for a moment, it was faint, but the magic was still there, "Yea…I can…"

"Quick, go to a clearing with no buildings around…"

Dark was skeptical but obeyed, "Kay."

He led the blonde away from the town, "There aren't any buildings around right?"

"Yea."

"Good," Krad unfurled his wings and flew up, the mob of birds immediately started flying after him. Another mob flew towards Dark who was about to go and help the blonde, the thief had no choice but to fly off into another direction. The blonde turned around and tried shooting a blast at the crows but more replaced the fallen.

((Satoshi-sama.))

(Yes?)

((How close are they?))

The boy took a look, (They're getting pretty close.)

((Lead me to the sea, it's nearby is it not?))

(Yea, why?)

((You'll see, as for now, you're my eyes Satoshi-sama.))

(…)

((Satoshi-sama?))

(Right, turn right.)

* * *

Dark flew, he frowned, Daisuke was frantic, #Dark! Go and help Hiwatari-kun!# 

/I would if I could!./

#But-#

/Incase you haven't noticed I'm being chased by a mob of angry crows!./

#But Krad's#

/I know he can't see!./

#The birds are catching up to him!#

/Shit, they are!./

#Yea, he's heading out towards the sea…#

* * *

/Crap, crap…/ 

The blonde shifted, ((Am I on top of the water?))

(Yes.)

Krad nodded, suddenly, he folded his wings and did a freefall towards the ocean, (Krad! What are you doing?)

((Are the birds following?))

Satoshi looked up, (Yes…)

((Good, tell me when I'm about to hit the water.))

(…now!)

The blonde's wings snapped open and he shot up, he past all the birds which continued to fall. The second he heard the water splash, he blasted a shot into the place where he had been but a second ago. The water calmed and slowly, very slowly, feathers started to float up. Krad sighed in relief as the magic disappeared, he followed Satoshi's directions back to land where he met up with Dark, "Not bad…"

"And what did _you_ do with _your_ load?"

"Let them fly into buildings."

"I see, sounds exactly like what Dark would've done."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, can we go back? I think I've had enough of this _walk_."

Dark nodded and the two started their way back. Far away, a crow watched in a distance, then it flapped its wings and flew off.

* * *

"So the kitten's still got his claws, it's because of his tamer…no mater…I'll find a way to separate the two, then we'll see about that. He will be helpless, a weak defenseless little prey when I'm done with him …"

* * *

Satoshi could tell the blonde was worn out, it seemed like he needed more energy to concentrate than to attack. He allowed the entity to retreat and appeared before Dark, he couldn't help but notice that the thief looked mildly disappointed, "He's just resting, he'll be back later. Your little "walk" had him drained." 

"Geeze, you make me sound like some love sick puppy."

"No, you went from puppy to a mutt."

"Ass…" Dark looked up thoughtfully, "He seems pretty frail if a little battle session like that drained him…"

"I don't see _you_ being blind…"

The thief gave Satoshi a funny look, "You know, that's the first time I've ever heard you stick up for him."

"Well it was my first time finding out about the past."

"I suppose that counts for something…" He bit his lip nervously, "He…didn't get hurt or anything right?"

Satoshi shook his head, "You make it sound like he's getting sealed up or something…" when the thief looked away, "has he been sealed before?"

Dark frowned, "No…but they've tried…several times…but they've done worse..."

The blue haired boy's chest clenched. "What…"

"What happened?" The thief watched the boy coldly, Satoshi felt himself tense when Dark looked at him with scorn, "It was his tamers, that's what happened. We can't really live outside your bodies, and every now and then there'd be a bastard who takes advantage of it."

Satoshi swallowed hard, "W-what?"

"Does it surprise you? You've seen how unearthly he looks, it's not hard to imagine how many people wouldlust after a person like him. The only person who can really come into contact with him would be the Niwa, me, and his host."

The blue haired boy paled visibly, "And…"

"And? Do I really need to get into details? The tamer lusts after the curse and takes advantage of no one knowing that the curse really exists. It's because of that Krad ended up killing his first host…"

* * *

_(Krad.)_

_((Yes, Seiko-sama?))_

_(You can't live outside me can you?)_

_((No…))_

_(Good.)_

_The blonde hesitated for a moment, ((Seiko-sama?))_

_(Be quiet or else I'll have to force you. You can learn this the easy way or the hard way.)_

_Krad's eyes widened as his host approached him, a strange glint in his eyes, ((W-what?))_

_(Come over here.)_

_The entity backed up, ((N-no…))_

_His host smiled cruelly, (Is that so? I suppose you'll just have to learn this the hard way.)_

_The blonde's eyes widened as his host pounced on him and pinned him down, ((L-let me go Seiko-sama!))_

_(Are you defying me?)_

_((N-no, let me go!))_

_He smirked and cupped his face (No. You're too beautiful, it'd be shameful not to use you fully.)_

_((Seiko-sama? What are you doing?))_

_(You're mine.)_

_((Stop it!))_

_(Mine, no one else's…)_

_((No!))_

_A slap was received, but soon enough it was replaced with a mocking gentle hand, (You're mine Krad, mine to use, mine to do as I please.)_

_((No…))_

_(You're mine Krad, you're my angel, and only mine.)_

_Soon he was stripped of his shirt, he stared at his host in fear, everything that happened next was a blur to him. He remembered crying and begging for his host to stop, only he never did…

* * *

_

Satoshi gulped again, Dark wasn't done, "Seiko knew he couldn't get my host, therefore he took everything out on Krad. He pushed Krad too far. He didn't notice the dog's growl until it bit him and was too late."

* * *

_(Get up.)_

_Krad whimpered and tried to get up, fuzzily he looked at his host, ((Seiko-sama?))_

_His tamer regarded him coldly, (Get up Krad, this isn't finished.)_

_((N-no…))_

_(Get up!)_

_The host grabbed the blonde by the hair, ((Let go!))_

_(Listen to me! I'll show you who's in charge!)_

_((Let go of me!))_

_(You can't survive without me! You're mine!)_

_((Stop it! Let me go!))_

_His tamer never did, he didn't heed the warning, when he began to ravish the blonde again. Golden eyes snapped open, energy began to gather. (What are you doing Krad? Are you trying to fight me?)_

_((Let me go.))_

_(Never.) He forced a kiss out of the blonde._

_((Unhand me you bastard!)) The next thing he knew, a golden energy consumed him, the last thing he saw was a battered up angel watching him emotionlessly, then he was thrown into oblivion.

* * *

_

"How do you know this?"

The thief looked away shamefully, "…I…I saw part of it happen, Krad was covered in blood…he was all cut up and hurt, I panicked and…"

"You left him…"

"I should've gone back…Hikari Seiko's corpse was found burnt, but it wasn't by fire…"

"It was by magic…"

Dark nodded and shot the blue haired boy a glare, he grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall. Amethyst eyes flaring with unreadable emotion, "I swear, if you _ever_ try anything on Krad I will skin you alive."

Satoshi couldn't imagine ravishing the blonde in such manners, "That's sick."

"So were his tamers."

The blue haired boy tensed up as Krad flinched, "He heard us…"

Dark's eyes widened, "What?"

"He heard us talking."

The thief backed up a couple steps, he shook his head in denial, "No…" His eyes softened, "Krad…I'm so sorry…"

The image of the thief faded into the redhead, "Hiwatari-kun…"

"It's getting late, you'd better get going home before your parents worry."

Daisuke gave a little nod, "Umm…thank you…"

"What?"

"You, you're very kind Hiwatari-kun." The redhead smiled, "Even though you hated Krad, the second you found out about the past you gave him a second chance. Not much people would've been able to do anything quite like it. And thank you for convincing Krad to spend time with Dark, it made him very happy."

(What the…) How did he know that he convinced the blonde?

"…"

"Well, I'd better get going, bye."

He nodded dumbly, "Yea…kay…bye…"

* * *

With the redhead gone, Satoshi climbed up the stairs and onto his bed, mind wandering off. He left his curse alone, knowing that Krad was first of all, tired, and feeling very shocked. Satoshi laid on his bed, wondering, wondering…soon, he fell asleep. 

((Dark…he knew everything from the start…))

When blue haired boy woke up, he looked around, it was morning and it was raining. His mind felt oddly quiet and lonely, (Krad?)

There was no response, Satoshi blinked, where did the blonde go?

* * *

Nya 

I couldn't resist to throw a little part like that in XP Cruel, mean and sadistic...they all mean the same thing but who cares? Hmmm...yea...enjoy!

**Lord Scribbles**- Yea! Go angst! XD You liked Yoro too? He was...unique wasn't he:) A nice person, very self-sacrificing indeed XD who knows? They might all end up dead for all we know :P

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Nya :3 Yes! Tweet tweet! I'm going to be a bird! XD Fly around all day without any worries except for food and rain :P Hmmm...Satoshi...can't be too sure about him right? Can't really tell what he's thinking or whether he's going to make last minute choices or something :) That's what I like about him :D

**Kosmic Kitty**- That's the anime Krad, even in the manga he's not a nice-ish side :) You'd have to feel sorry for someone who's blind or been blinded whether he's a villain, homicidal blonde or whatever XD

**Anukis-san**- Here's a soon-ish update! Around a week! Yea...how _will _they get out of it:O Maybe fate will have another mood swing or something, only later chapters will tell XP

**General Kitty Girl**- Are you German? Taking a wild guess at the last word...does it mean long? o.o I got all the other words except that one...I'm a novice at German you might notice :P

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Yes, a prancing and frolicking Krad is indeed creepier than the normal murderous one :) If I suffer from SDXKWD so do you! XD Hm? We'll see...but you're more than likely going to be right XP

**dimonyo-anghel**- Yea! A Mr Potato hat! Stick on beards are hilarious, they never really stick...not for me anyways XP Beards don't seem to like me...even _with_ tape :P lol, Dark's afraid-ish, he's going through a guilt trip XD

**ilovekyo**- Woots! It makes you happy which makes me happy XD I can't help but put alot of DarkxKrad in it since personally, I'm deprived from it :P I can relate to anyone else who's suffering like I am XP

**Seena58**- Yup, it's normal to feel sympathy for people who are suffering no matter how much they deserve it or how their personality's like. Hmm...what happens next, let's just say the game's finally got started :D

**golden-flame4**- Here's more! Around a week to update! XD I'm getting better...now I better start typing my other fics... XP


	9. I Miss You

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 9: I Miss You

He got out of bed and looked around. A flash of gold caught his eye, it was coming from the balcony. The boy headed outside silently, to his surprise he found his curse curled up against the wall in the rain. Knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them tightly. Long dripping wet golden bangs hid sharp cat-like eyes. Satoshi narrowed his eyes, faintly, he could see traces of white wings wrapped against the form. So Krad had found his way outside… "So there you are Krad…"

The blonde didn't answer him, Satoshi frowned, "Krad, is this about yesterday?"

The hunter shook his head desolately, "He knew…he knew everything…"

But he didn't do anything about it, Satoshi mentally added. Had Krad been trying to hide it? It certainly wouldn't be surprising, "Come on back Krad…"

The blonde looked at him somewhat surprised, he had expected his tamer to be happy being rid of him. After all he was but a curse. Slowly, he got up and melted away into the blue haired boy, unseeing golden eyes avoiding eye contact, ((You are too kind Satoshi-sama…))

(I suppose, what were you doing in the rain?)

((Thinking.))

Satoshi didn't press the matter and headed inside to dry off, (I'm guessing you'll just be staying there for the rest of the day?) It felt odd, almost new that he was talking to his curse in such a casual way.

((Perhaps…))

The blue haired boy blinked, that was unexpected, he had braced himself for 'no' as an answer too…but then again, he gave a little shrug and headed into the kitchen to fix himself breakfast.

* * *

The day was fairly quiet, Satoshi sat around and read while Krad continued his pondering. Near the afternoon, the blonde suddenly took over, (Krad?) 

The hunter straightened himself up and walked towards the main entrance, ((Satoshi-sama, don't you think it'd be better if we were to end this now once and for all?))

(What?)

((He's here.)) Suddenly, the windows shattered and a figure in black leapt towards him. Krad smirked and sent a blast flying.

"Whoa, what are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"That's precisely what I'm trying to do, kaitou!"

"What?" The thief dodged another blast.

"Start fighting thief or else this will be your demise."

"As if!"

The blonde grinned and backed up, dodging a kick, "You're going to have to do better than that."

It wasn't hard to figure out where the thief was, there was a tremendous amount of energy emitting from him. But being unable to see put him into a disadvantage, he bumped into a wall losing half a second, a second later and he would've been shot.

(Krad! What are you doing!.?)

((Ending this Satoshi-sama.))

He was fighting desperately now, dodging repeatedly, the thief was finally getting serious. Finally, he was pinned down, Dark held his feather right on the blonde, a spell waiting to kill him. "What's going on Krad?"

The blonde smirked, "What's the matter? Can't bring yourself to kill me?" He charged up, "You're pathetic." The spell was cast, Krad winced in pain but his grin came back, "You've grown weak…"

The thief frowned, what was wrong wit the blonde? It was almost as though… "What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me! What's wrong with _you_? Why won't you just hurry up and kill me?"

He frowned, he had just given it away. The thief got off him, "What?" Krad snarled, he revved towards Dark, catching him off guard. But a moment later, he found himself pinned against the wall, "Why Krad? Why are you so eager to die, you don't seem to mind the idea of dragging Satoshi down along with you!"

Krad scoffed, "We both know it's going to happen, when Satoshi-sama gives his heart away to the Niwa. That'll be the end. It'll be the end of both me and the Hikari. So why not speed up the process? Kill me right now, Dark."

"I…can't…"

Golden eyes watched the thief unseeingly, he asked him coldly, "Why?"

"Because…I still love you…" He placed his lips on top of the blonde's.

Needless to say, the blonde was shocked beyond words, something slid down his cheek as the thief kissed him…it felt so familiar yet different. He tried to hold up his defense but finally, he gave into the thief and opened his mouth to his lover. A single regretful thought crossed his mind, ((It's all going to happen again…))

When the thief looked up, he was surprised by the silent tears sliding down the blonde's cheek, "Krad…do you hate me that much?"

Krad didn't respond, he didn't know how to. He allowed the thief to kiss his now closed eyes, gently brushing the tears away, ((Why? Why am I so weak?))

Dark liked his lips, the salty taste of tears lingered in his mouth, "Do you hate me?"

"I don't know…"

"I love you…"

"…I know…"

The thief sighed, "If only I found out earlier…"

"We cannot do anything to change the past…"

Dark rested his head at the croak of the blonde's neck, "Gods Krad, it's all my fault isn't it? I kept taking you for granted, I thought you'd always be there…invincible almost…"

"Well you were wrong, we both were."

The thief looked up, "What?"

Krad looked away, he could feel amethyst eyes penetrating him, "I overestimated you…I expected you to always be there for me too, loving no one else…"

"I only loved you! There _was_ no one else!"

"And what about the girls? The ones you'd go to every night?"

"I never thought-"

"Me too Dark, me too…"

Dark bit his lip, "Can't we start over?"

The blonde watched him blankly, "I'm afraid it's too late for that, I only had one heart to give away and apparently, I've already done that."

He stared at his feet, the hunter couldn't see him but he could still feel golden eyes watching him. Daisuke had remained silent. "Why can't it all simply go back to the way it was?" He mused to no one in particular.

"It can never be like that again, everything different now. Completely different, nothing can ever be like it was back then…"

Dark felt small, very small, like a child, "I miss the old times Krad, I miss _you_…"

Krad paused, "…me too…I can't even see you now…"

The hunter's form faded back into the blue haired boy's, Dark sighed/You want to talk to creepy boy?./

#Not rea-wait, yea, I do.#

/Aye aye./

The thief changed into the redhead, "Hiwatari-kun…"

"Niwa."

"Exactly what did Dark do?"

Satoshi frowned, "From what I heard, I'd guess that he went for everything that breathed and Krad took it personally since yea…you get the idea…"

/The kid's too smart for his own good./

"I'd say that that was pretty accurate. Dark's getting upset."

Satoshi smirked, "I see…"

"I'd better get going home now…bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Satoshi closed the door, (Krad?) 

((Yes Satoshi-sama?))

(I guess that failed…hmm…I was wondering, just how many times _have_ you been betrayed?)

((I've lost count…))

(What do you think will happen next, with Aku I mean.)

((I don't know, after he sent his killer birds after us, I'm not sure what he's going to come up with next.))

(He's very original, I have to give him that. But still, he was after _you_, why is that?)

((To avenge his brother perhaps?))

(No, I doubt it, when you think about it, I think he's testing and toying with you at the same time.)

The boy walked to his balcony, a gentle breeze blew by, Krad came out beside him watching the sunset with empty eyes, ((Is it beautiful Satoshi-sama?))

He silently wondered if this was the Krad that he had been missing out on, a Krad he never really knew, (Aa, very.)

* * *

#Dark?# 

/Yea/

#How come I never found out anything of this sort until recently? Why didn't you tell me earlier?#

/Well first of all, you were too young. And second, this is the last generation for Krad, after this, I don't know what will become of us. I don't even know if I'll ever be able to see Krad again. What I wouldn't give to hold him in my arms again…/

#You loved him so much…what about the girl-#

/There were just flings, I play around and end up leaving them, if I had known that Krad was upset about me doing that, I would've stopped centuries ago!./

#Dark…#

/Forget it./

The redhead didn't forget it, _what I wouldn't give to hold him in my arms again…_ the thief missed him that much…there had to be something he could do.

* * *

That night, he ran to Satoshi's house, he figured it was the least he could do for Dark. He knocked on the blue haired boy's door. Satoshi answered it almost at once, his eyes grew wide, "Niwa! What are you going here?" 

"Can you do me a favor? Hiwatari-kun, please, it's for Dark…"

Blue eyes blinked, "Sure, what do you need?"

"Can I spend the night here with you?"

He blinked again, "Sure…there's only one bed though…"

"That's fine."

"Come in…"

The redhead stepped inside and explained everything to the blue haired boy, he chuckled, "You truly are the kindest person I've ever met."

The two talked then crawled into bed and soon enough, shifted into their sleeping entities. Awhile later, Dark opened his eyes to gold, almost at once he realized what the redhead had done for him. /Thank you Daisuke…/ He held the blonde closer towards him, it felt just as it used to. Only the blonde was much quieter and his heart was deadly silent.

* * *

In the morning, Krad woke up, he found a pair of arms circling around him. He touched the arm and recognized who the owner was. No one ever wrapped him in an embrace quite like Dark did. Not too tight and not too loose, it was always just right. He mused about those nights when the loneliness of their very existence would be forgotten, even if it was temporarily. He allowed himself to stay in the embrace, letting the warmness comfort him. Soon he founds himself falling asleep again, before he realized it, he had dozed off, wrapped in the arms of his lover. ((Dark…I missed you…)) 

Dark held onto the blonde, not wanting to let go, he felt like crying at the thought of letting him go. He hugged Krad tighter, almost as if he was afraid that the blonde would disappear before his eyes. The blonde stirred, he felt the embrace tighten almost desperately, "Dark…" he said softly.

"Just a bit longer, please, just a bit…"

"Dark…" ((I wish I could see you...all I have left of you are memories of the past...))

"I missed you Krad, I missed holding you, I missed talking to you…I missed _you_…"

The blonde remained silent, taking in everything the thief just said, he sat up on the edge of the bed, a moment later Dark followed, he shifted so that the hunter was sitting between his legs, he hugged the blonde by the waist just like he used to. Krad looked up, he felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes, finally, he broke the silence, "Me too…I miss it all…" He said just as the tears spilt down his cheeks, "I wish it could all be like it was before too…but it can't Dark, and it still hurts. Even after all these generations, it still hurts…"

The thief just held the blonde tighter, not trusting his voice. He held Krad even as he transformed. A drop of water hit his hand as he, himself turned back into his host. Daisuke got up, to his surprise, Satoshi had tears sliding down his cheek, "Daisuke…" That was the first time he had called him by his name, "Is this enough?"

He nodded, "This is all we can do for now…"

Satoshi wiped the tears away, "Krad misses him, but the past pains him…"

"And Dark still loves Krad more than anything in the world…"

"They're both in pain."

Daisuke nodded again, "What can we do?"

"There's really nothing we can do right now…"

"I just wish I could help them…"

"Don't worry, you already did."

"Satoshi-kun…"

/He's right, you've helped a lot, thank you…/

"It'll be alright, don't worry."

Daisuke gave a smile, "Aa…arigatou."

* * *

((The wing master set this up?)) 

(Aa…does it surprise you?)

((Yes…))

(Why?)

((I've attempted to annihilate him several times…))

(He is a forgiving person.)

Krad looked away, ((Kindness will be the downfall of him.))

(Not if I'm there to save him.)

((Satoshi-sama…))

(Krad…)

((Yes?))

(I…I think I've fallen in love with him…)

* * *

Nya 

Here's the next chapter! Satoshi's finally admitted it! -cheers- What's going to happen to them? o.O

**Les Scribbles**- Yoro's so much nicer than Seiko XD Personally, I liked Kin more and I'm not sure why XP I'm somewhat obsessed with the name now so don't be surprised if it appears again XD Pity the killer birds :P

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Yes poor Krad...Dark didn't want Krad to know about it...chicken...-looks away- I meant something else...but yea...Krad's always the victim isn't he? That's partly my fault but no one has to know... :)

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Ah yes, the joys of torturing Krad XP Birds are evil, toucans and parrots are funny though, actually birds aren't evil, they're just annoying but they're cute...-can't make upmy mind- err yes...anyhoo...spread the joys os SDXKWD XD

**Anukis-san**- Yup, Seiko was mean, I mean compared to Kin and Yoro there's a huge contrast between good and evil :P Daisuke was being cute _and_ helpful :O Yea! Rawr Krad's Dark's XP

**golden-flame4**- Krad's out on the balcony having rain poured on him :D I mean :( lol, he's definately drool-worthy XD And I can't blame you for swooning either ;)

**Cherry**- I just read her fics, I've been influenced XP But I didn't think it's represent it _that _much...does it? o.O Well the Krad-angst...I'm addicted to that XP Can't help it :3

**dimonyo-anghel**- He's long gone...he came and left my mind XP I think he's made alot of enemies already...he's outside XD Yes...pity Krad, he doesn't really deserve all this torture, but I was bored and this is the result XP

**leoth**- Here's another chapter! It's been around a week again XD Compared to some of my other fics -which I'm working on- this is getting updated pretty face :D

**General Kitty Girl**- I'm Japanese XD I want to learn German! It sounds really fun to learn :D We have a German teacher at our school and he taught me how to cuss o.O well he didn't teach me but I asked him what they meant XP Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**ilovekyo**- Dark's possessively protective :D I like him that way too XP Poor Krad, getting traumatized due to the likes of _me_. -bows head in shame- My sadistic mind works in strange ways doesn't it:P


	10. Trapped

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 10: Trapped

(Krad?)

The blonde watched him, face devoid of emotion, ((So you've finally realized your feelings…))

(What? You knew?)

((Yes Satoshi-sama.))

(Why didn't you say anything?)

((I'm not one to dictate your emotions, those, you have to realize them on your own.))

(Krad…)

((It's all coming to an end, Satoshi-sama…)) A sigh of what appeared to be relief accompanied it, but there was a ting of…regret? Sorrow? Satoshi couldn't quite place his finger on it, the blonde sighed again, ((It's all finally going to end…))

* * *

#Dark?# 

/Yea?./

#What's it like?#

/Wha?./

#What's it like to live generation after generation?#

/Painful./ Daisuke hadn't expected that for an answer, not from Dark/Youcan'timagine the pain and I can't even begin to explain, to describe the pain of losing a host, it's almost like having you soul getting ripped out of you. Well unless if they were to die in their sleep then you'd just kinda of fall asleep and die just like them but still…there's always an empty feeling that lingers…/ The thief shivered, the redhead was almost afraid that he wouldn't be able to continue. /Of course after that, we'd simply fall into a deep slumber./

We, him and Krad, that's what he meant Daisuke thought/It's like being in a coma, vaguely aware of the real world yet at the same time, you don't know what's happening./ The thief paused again, in a sincere tone he smiled to the redhead/The best part, of course, is receiving a new host. It's like finding a missing piece, but it's different each time./

Daisuke nodded, it was beyond his imagination how it must have, must feel to be a curse, no, an entity. #I'm glad I have you Dark…#

/I'm glad to be here with you too Daisuke. Thank you for everything you're done for me./

#Anytime.#

Dark chuckled/We really should get going home…/

#You're right! Kaa-chan's going to get worried!#

/With _me_ by your side? How can anyone worry?./

The redhead smiled, #You're right, she must be going crazy and panicking by now.#

/That's just mean./

* * *

He smirked, golden red flashed in the dark, "He's going to be mine for all eternity when I'm through…"

* * *

A couple days later, Satoshi received a call, "Yes? A notice? Thank you." 

((Satoshi-sama?))

(Dark's got a job tonight.)

((But…))

(What is it?)

((I don't sense any unsealed paintings.))

Satoshi blinked, (What does this mean?)

((Stay on guard Satoshi-sama, I think he's finally starting to make his move.))

That night the blue haired boy waited in his house, staring outside when suddenly Krad spoke up with great urgency, ((He's here!))

(Where?)

Krad pointed to the direction where the energy was emitting from, ((In that direction, Dark's around there!))

For awhile Satoshi had forgotten about the blonde's disability, until now he had expected him to tell him the exact location. _No, of course he can't…_Krad shuffled around restlessly waiting for the boy to get going. Satoshi didn't wait another minute longer, he broke out into a run towards the direction where Krad had pointed to, the museum. He ran as fast as he could but a human body can only run for so long, his hair lengthened and lightened into gold, (Krad?)

Soon he became the blonde who took over the running, he winced slightly when a branch gave him a sharp cut on the cheek but still he kept on running. _Dark and the wing master are in danger!_ Satoshi could feel fear coming from the entity, fear of not getting there in time. The sense of dread filled the blue haired boy, Krad seemed to have sensed it and ran faster. Soon they broke out into a clearing in the middle of the forest they had been running through, Krad panted, "Dark…"

Dark whirled around in confusion, no, he couldn't sense the demon nearby, that was Krad's gift, "Krad! What are you doing here?"

"So the kitten's finally shown up, you're late." The thief looked over as Aku appeared from the darkness wit ha smirk.

/Shit! He's been here all along!./

The thief looked over at the blonde in anxiety, a frown marred his fair features, ((Satoshi-sama, it's best that you go back where it's safe.))

(But you-)

((I'll be fine.)) Then he gave a little smile, ((Thank you for worrying about me.))

Satoshi stared wide eyed as a spell was cast over him and allowed him to drift off into oblivion. The hunter straightened himself and stepped up beside Dark, whispering into his ear, "The painting you're after, it's somewhere around there." He pointed towards a couple trees nearby, behind Aku.

"How am I supposed to get that?"

"I'll distract him."

"But what about-"

"I'm take care of him." Dark looked skeptical at first, but he could tell that the blonde was nothing if not determined.

Still unconvinced he frowned, "Fine, but don't blame me if I suddenly butt in."

Krad smirked, "Very well, I shall forgive you beforehand."

The demon crossed his arms and gave a mocking frown, silver hair glowing palely under the moonlight, "Are you two quite finished talking or will I have to intrude on your lovely conversation?"

Dark returned the mockery with a grin, "No worries, we're quite finished, so sorry to keep you waiting. What was your name?"

"Aku, yoroshiku," a smirk, "I'm glad you're done because-here I come!" Leathery black wings shot out and flew towards the pair at a surprisingly fast speed. Dark frowned and stepped in front of the blonde who shot him a glare. The battle had begun.

A bit into the fight which had consisted of nothing but punches and kicks, no magic was used. Dark managed to maneuver the fight towards the painting which he could see a bit of the painting poking out from behind the tree. Finally, the thief managed to land a punch on the demon's stomach, Aku let out a little cough, Dark took the chance to make a mad dash to the painting.

The demon noticed and straightened himself with a smirk on his face, the painting should keep the thief busy. Now, for his main target that night, he smiled at the blonde who was standing a bit away in front of him. He started to move towards the blonde, "Hello Krad, did you miss me?"

Krad tensed up, he could feel the demon approaching, and the painting's life being sealed away by the thief. But the sealing was going to take a long time, the painting had been refueled with extra energy making the sealing more difficult. The blonde could almost feel amusement radiate from the demon.

"You didn't answer me Krad."

"No." He told him in an icy voice.

"Hm? I'm hurt, after all, you're mine."

The hunter frowned, he hated those words, _you're mine_. His eyes narrowed to slits, he could tell that he was in trouble, without his host's eyesight and stuck in a horribly crowded terrain didn't help. "I don't belong to anyone."

Aku simply smirked again, "Is that so? What about the thief?"

"What does he have to do with an-" The blonde was cut off as the demon threw him against a tree. Hissing, he took a shot at the demon, he hated the feeling of helplessness.

* * *

Dark felt the seal begin to finish up, he took a glance at the blonde. Then a horrible thought came to him/Is Satoshi there?./ 

#What?#

/Would Satoshi be there?./

#I don't know.#

No, of course not, the blonde would've made sure that his host was safe by sealing him up at the back of his mind. /Shit!./ Krad was fighting a predetermined battle. It was one sided/He won't stand a chance without Satoshi./ Silently he urged himself and the sealing to hurry up. Violet eyes shifted from the painting to the blonde worriedly.

* * *

Krad felt his back come into impact of a tree again. He gasped at the collision, Aku smirked, "Is this all you've got? Why don't you wake your little tamer? After all, what chance do you have without him?" 

"I'll kill you!"

"I do love the sound of your voice, so proper even in the face of death." Golden red eyes flashed, "Yes, I can see why brother wanted to fight you."

Krad was confused, he considered waking up Satoshi for a moment but then decided against it, he wasn't going to risk his tamer's safety. "What are you talking about?"

Aku sounded like he had just come to a realization, "Yes…he wanted you to himself…"

The blonde narrowed his eyes, the demon sounded like he was talking to himself more than the hunter. Krad took the opportunity and kicked the silver haired man in the stomach, Aku let out a momentarily gasp of surprise. Krad wondered why the demon was suddenly caught off guard but didn't allow himself to contemplate it, he took a shot at the demon. It hit. But soon enough, Aku simply rose and dusted himself.

"You're going to have to do better than that kitten." Krad began to draw in energy again but then he felt a hand get attached to his throat. Golden eyes widened, "You're going to have to do _much_ better. This isn't your full strength is it? Come on, show me what you've got."

"Let go of me…" The blonde choked out as he grabbed the arm and tried to loosen it but it was no use.

"I can't do that kitten, after all, you're mine."

"I don't belong to you!"

"Is that what you truly believe? I am apart of you as you're apart of me."

"What?"

Aku smirked and continued smoothly, "You heard me, I'm part of you." He pushed the blonde back to he was pinned to the tree, "Do you find this exciting?"

"You sick bastard…"

"That isn't very nice, there isn't a certain thief to fish you out this time."

Krad hissed, "I don't need his help."

"Is that so…"

The blonde got another blast ready but the demon grasped his hand and the energy disappeared from his hand, "What did you-" Golden eyes widened, he glanced at the demon, suddenly unaware of his surrounding and all the energy flowing out of him and into the demon, he went limp.

Aku smirked, "You're mine."

Dark watched in horror as the sealing was finishing up, the demon had covered the blonde's lips with his own, _Krad!_ He snarled and forced the painting to seal up then made a run for the demon. He was going down.

Krad's eyes drooped a little, his consciousness was slipping away. He felt the demon place a hand on his collarbone, with his energy drained, his defense was down. When Aku tore away, he slumped onto the ground like a rag doll, clinging on to a thread of consciousness. _Dark…_

The thief growled and gathered up energy in his palm. He didn't bother shaping it or anything he just threw it at the demon. Aku turned around and knocked it away with a smirk, "Are you feeling jealous, thief?"

"I'll kill you…"

"I've heard that before."

Dark bit his lip to a point of bleeding and lashed out at the demon again only this time he noticed the blonde lying on the ground. That's when Aku took the opportunity to spread his wings and fly away. The thief couldn't control his rage, he blindly threw a blast at the demon, "Kisama!"

He could hear the demon laughing, laughing at him and his failure. The last thing he heard from the demon was, "Enjoy him while you still can, for I'll be claiming him soon!"

The thief ignored the remark and ran to the hunter's aid, he had failed him yet again. But then, much to his horror, symbols began to glow on the blonde's fair skin. Dark just stared, eyes wide in denial, "No…"

* * *

Nya 

I'm sorry for the relatively slow update, what can I say and blame? (school) Not to mention I'm sick again XD Ain't that just peachy? Anywho, enjoy and find out why Dark's uhh in denial! XP

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Whoa :D I achieved the impossible XD I like DarkxKrad to the max which is why I end up suffering from DXKWD :) It's like me getting sick...I can't control it XP

**Les Scribbles**- Aww...it's okay...here's the next chapter with somewhat more action and more Krad-angst XP Ah yes...my love for Krad-angst :P Let the Krad-angst go on!

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Hmm...what will happen indeed? And _would_ the younger two be happy:O I mean me being me, I rarely have one of those all's well that end's well right? XP

**golden-flame4**- Yes XD Angsty angsty Krad along with angsty angsty DarkxKradness XP Very pretty sight indeed, I wouldn't mind seeing it XD

**happy-fanfic-reader**- I always wanted one of them to go blind :P actually I just thought it'd be interesting to do something like that and here are the results. Glad you like it and thankies :D

**ilovekyo**- He's back and more evil than ever! -drumroll- It's Aku! XD Don't worry, his role is _way_ bigger than this, I mean he _is_ the villain and all...sorry for going this slow, I'm really starting to hate school now, next year's going to be worse :(

**Lil empress of the heartless**- Teddy bears XD Two thumbs up for fluffand teddy bears XP cute big and fluffy teddy bears :D

**General Kitty Girl**- Yes, how indeed XD How can Dark cheat on him? He's prettiful and everything! The whole package XP I feel smart since I could read that :P I'll be waiting for the day someone finally takes a step forward and takes over the world XP

**dimonyo-anghel**- There's alot of people to blame...Daisuke's to blame for Satoshi falling in love, Dark's to blame for Krad going insane in the first place, Krad's to blame for making Satoshi cold and distand and Satoshi's to blame for yea...for something :P

**Gabriel of Dreams-Yume Chan**- Glad you like it :D Here's more, so sorry for the long long delay...but yea...anywhoo, here's the next chapter :P I'll try to update sooner next time

**seena58**- This is what happens next XD Yup...alot alot of pain and pain yet to come all thanks to _moi_ :P I never really cared for birds, unless if they were birds of prey then they'd just be cool but still...crows...who cares? Krad's always been insane, no change there XP

**boeboebi**- Here's more! Thankies XD I'm a sucker for fluff and angst and stuff :P Have to have a bit of each in every fic, or just about every fic :P Hope you like this chapter nya


	11. Symbols of Death

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 11: Symbols of Death

Dark shook his head in dismay, "No! It can't be!"

The redhead watched from the thief's eyes in confusion as black swirls began to take shape on the blonde's collar bone, #Dark? What's happening to him?#

/There's…a death curse…/

#What!.?#

/This curse…it runs on magic, the more magic the cursed uses the faster it disappears and when it disappears the person cursed dies or disappears./

#But Krad-#

The thief clenched his fists and picked up the blonde, "With!" The creature came swooping down, picking the thief and the painting up on its way. _I'll kill him…_They headed back to the blue haired boy's house, Dark frowned as he set the unconscious hunter down on the bed. He didn't want to leave him, at least not until he woke up.

#We can stay.#

/Daisuke?./

#I don't mind, I'm worried about Satoshi-kun too…#

/Alright then, we stay./

#Aa…#

That night, the blonde slept with the thief by his side, watching over him until his eyelids became too heavy and he too, drifted off.

* * *

"Let's see how my pet handles doubt? This shall be interesting…very interesting indeed…"

* * *

In the middle of the night, Krad let out a whimper, his host roused in his mind and tried to reach out to the blonde only to get dragged into the nightmare which was inflicted on the blonde and he too was entranced into the dream the hunter had.

* * *

_He was tied onto a stake, about to be burnt. Looking around desperately, he saw them. The three of them, the wing master, Satoshi-sama and Dark…The boy blinked, he was watching himself looking at him emotionlessly. (What's going on…) Suddenly the fire was lit, his eyes widened as he began to struggle. He could feel blood trickling down his arm but the ropes wouldn't come undone. Then he tried to scream out for help only nothing came out, no one could hear him. (This isn't my voice…Krad?) He let out a whimper, only it wasn't his. **Help me…**_

"_No…please…don't leave me behind…Dark…"_

_Then something happened, a girl appeared beside the thief, drawing his attention away from him, he looked around. He watched himself and the redhead walk away, everyone was laughing and then some. **How can they not see me?** A sense of betrayal overwhelmed him. He was left alone to face his death. Betrayed by the people around him. People who he thought he could trust…_

"_Don't you know? There is no trust in this world kitten, trust is but a fairytale…understand that no one would come to your rescue. There is no such thing…Krad…"_

_Satoshi ended up watching from, a distance. The blonde was still tied to the post only now the fire had vanished. Golden eyes fully stared at the darkness only his eyes weren't gold anymore, they were pale blue. (Like Kin's…) Was this what the hunter looked like when life itself had been taken from him? Nolonger were they feral golden eyes. Suddenly, a hand reached out from the darkness and stroked the blonde's cheek._

"_My poor pet…you should've known from the start kitten, they were all going to turn their backs on you eventually…it was only a matter of time…"_

_The blonde was drowning in his nightmare, Satoshi was frantic, (Krad! Krad! Wake up!)

* * *

_

Both tamer and curse woke up breathing violently, Satoshi could feel the blonde's uneasiness. He bit his lip at the last bit of the dream, _"It's bound to happen…betrayal is in the air…"_

_How many times have you been betrayed?_

_So many times I lost count…_

The bits and pieces swirled around in his head, then he heard a wary voice ask, ((Satoshi-sama?))

(Yea?)

The blonde remained silent, then something at the edge of the bed stirred, "…Krad?"

Golden eyes widened, Dark? Why was he here?

The thief rubbed his eyes only to see a very surprised Krad with a trace of fear and anger in his unseeing eyes. He could only yelp when he got shoved backwards and hit the ground. The blonde wasn't acting like himself, already he was gathering magic to attack the thief. /No! He can't use magic! The curse!./

Before Krad could get the blast going, he was knocked onto the ground, hands entwined with his own. Dark's mouth covering his. His mind began to come back to him, "Dark?"

"Don't…gods Krad…don't use magic…please…"

"Why?"

The thief continued babbling on, more to himself than anyone else, "This is all my fault! First this whole chain starts and when everything just began to settle down again, just when everything was beginning seemed like it was getting better…everything gets screwed up! And I don't even know what will happen to us after this!"

Krad blinked, eyes wide, Dark was…crying? Unable to move, being pinned to the floor, he whispered softly, "Dark? What happened?"

Dark frowned and let go of one of the blonde's hands, he lightly traced the symbol on the hunter's collarbone slowly making sure Krad could find out what had happened. "This…this is what happened…"

The blonde's eyes grew wider, his mind went blank for a moment before he saw the symbol in his head. "So that's what happened…I was cursed?"

"I'll kill him!" The thief cried into the croak of the blonde's neck. Golden eyes softened, using his free arm, he wrapped it around Dark.

"It'll be okay…"

"No it won't! That bastard! Why does it always happen to you?"

The hunter just regarded the thief sadly, ((I was born cursed…))

* * *

That day, everyone was silent, not feeling in the mood to converse. Eventually, the entities returned back to their tamers, Satoshi looked somewhat glazed. Daisuke on the other hand ran over and took a look at the boy's collarbone, there was nothing. He hugged the blue haired boy in relief, "Thank you you're alright! I was so worried Satoshi-kun…"

"Niwa…" He could feel his heart quickening by the second, yet at the same time, he felt like he could stay like this forever. Then he felt it, an urge, it wasn't all that strong, but it was there nonetheless. It was an urge to give the redhead something special that only he could give. The thought scared him, (Krad?)

The blonde appeared unfazed, ((That's the calling which eventually led my previous tamers to put their crystal hearts to work.))

(Did you ever get this feeling?)

The hunter paused, ((Yes…I believe I did, it seems that everyone has a different way of satisfying that feeling.)) He lighting ran a finger over his gloved hand. ((I am curious to see how you will satisfy this hunger, Satoshi-sama.))

Satoshi's eyes drifted onto the curse on the blonde's collarbone. It was a Hikari curse. The bloodline that created for both life and death, created both light and dark, dealt with both magic and art…Krad grew uneasy under the long hard stare his host was giving him. Normally he would've looked into those solemn blue eyes to determine whether he was upset with him or not, whether he needed to make a retreat or not. Unable to decide the boy's emotions, Krad excused himself and took his leave, fading into the back of his hosts' mind. Satoshi blinked, finally noticing that Krad was gone.

As the blonde stayed at the back of his host's mind, isolated from the rest of them, it allowed him to put some time into thinking. ((So after all this time, it's finally my turn to go…)) He found it somewhat ironic since he was finally beginning to enjoy life again. But still, one could never get what he wanted in life, even if it was life itself. There were still a lot of things he felt like doing, meant to do but was delayed, like talking to Dark. There was still something holding him back, both from his past and nightmare.

_Betrayal's in the air…_he bit his lip, feeling his host searching for him, he used his wings to cover him up, hoping to be left alone. Satoshi's mind was a new world to him, no longer could he watch the boy's memories which fascinated him endlessly. No more could he see the warmth and light emitting, basically out of Satoshi himself. No, everything had been swallowed by darkness and he couldn't escape it. Hearing noises yet not being able to see the cause, feeling warmth yet not knowing where it was emitting from, sensing people but unable to watch them, their reactions and changes. Smiles, laughter, scowls, tears, even pouts, all gone. ((Satoshi-sama would probably still be hating me if this hadn't happened. It's because-))

(It's not because I pity you.)

Krad looked up, blackness greeted his sight, he inwardly cursed his blindness again, ((Satoshi-sama…))

(I might've still hated you…maybe not, I think I still do, a bit.) Krad blinked, (When I found out about your past, I didn't know what to think. But there was this question that kept on repeating itself, what would life have been if Krad had been like he was with Kin?) Satoshi gave a little smile, (I began to think, wow, he had a heart at one time, he felt and loved like any normal person. Maybe he's not as I had first interpreted him as…the nightmare you once were to me began to disappear. I think I saw you as someone else, something new that just came out of hiding. This is anything out of pity.)

The blonde felt his throat dry up, ((Satoshi-sama…))

(We won't abandon or betray you like others might've done. I won't let you fall, I'd sooner fall with you than let you go down alone.)

Krad was baffled, ((Thank you Satoshi-sama…))

The boy scratched his head awkwardly, (Now that we have that out of the way, don't you think it's about time you and Dark set things straight? The past is in the past and no one can change it.)

The hunter stood up and unfurled his wings, a gentle smile on his face, ((Thank you…)) He wrapped his tamer in an embrace and for once, Satoshi didn't mind, the angel felt almost warm, ((I will talk to him…)) Still, there was doubt.

(He'll understand, don't doubt him or yourself. It'll be alright.)

Krad smiled again, it looked angelic, he let go of his host and began to fade, ((What would I ever do without you, my Satoshi-sama.))

With that, the blonde appeared back into the present world, "Ni-Daisuke-san."

The redhead, who had let go of the boy and began to converse with his own curse blinked in surprise, "Krad…"

"Can you call Dark out, please?"

The thief appeared without protest, "Is everything alright?"

Krad nodded, he put a hand over his curse, "I won't be staying here long…"

Dark looked away, "I'm sorry…if I had known it was a trap-"

"It's not your fault."

The thief looked up and blinked, "Krad?"

It'd been so long since they had talked normally out of their own will. Krad smiled sadly, "Honestly, I don't feel like going yet…I wanted to spend more time here…with you…"

Dark's eyes widened, wondering if someone had turned the clock back a couple centuries, back to the first few times they had met with the exception that Krad was less shy, "I don't want you to go either…"

"Ne Dark," The thief watched the angel, "Did you ever find someone else?"

He could see that Krad was somewhat embarrassed for asking, he shook his head, "No…you were the only one. Honest."

"I believe you."

"I still have it."

"What?"

"Your crystal heart." The blonde froze, "It's in my safe, where all my other few precious items are…"

"I would've thought you'd given it away to someone…" Krad looked at his feet.

"No…it was too important to me…I couldn't bare to give it away and it looked too fragile to carry around to I locked it up."

The blonde sighed, somehow he felt happy knowing that Dark held his heart precious, "I'm drowning, Dark…" The thief looked at him startled, "it feels like I'm falling into the darkness and somehow I can't get out…"

"I'll be there to catch you." Krad turned and tried to imagine what the thief looked like standing there, "If you fall, I'll be there to catch you, that it, _if_ you fall, Krad. I won't let you, I'd sooner fall with you…"

Krad blinked, then he smiled gently, "Thank you, you know…you and Satoshi-sama aren't as different as you think you are."

"What's that supposed to be? An insult?"

"Saa…I'll let you think about it."

Watching the blonde smile made Dark want to pull him in and hug him tightly, never letting go. So he did. He tugged at the blonde's arm and caught him in an embrace, "I love you Krad…"

"Dark…" Golden glassy eyes softened.

"I love you Krad, so don't say things about drowning or falling, I'll be there, I promise. I'm not letting you go."

"I believe you…"

"Krad…" Dark couldn't take it anymore, he planted a kiss on the blonde's lips. At first the hunter had tensed up but soon found himself melting in the arms of his former lover and enemy. "I love you so much…"

"Aa…"

A warm sensation swept throughout him, ((I thought I'd lost the feeling…))

(Even though your heart's gone, it doesn't mean you can't feel emotions, love is an emotion too Krad…)

((Satoshi-sama…))

Dark pushed golden bangs out of the blonde's eyes, "It's really you…" He smiled.

"Who else could I be?"

The thief smirked, "No one but you…"

Krad sighed and relaxed against the thief's hold, "Dark…I'm tired…"

"Krad? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…just…a little tired…" With that, the hunter slumped in the thief's arms.

"Krad? Krad!" The blonde had already slipped off into unconsciousness, but the serene look never faded from his features.

#Dark?#

/Yea/

#Does it take magic for you to use my body?#

/Yes, it takes magic for me to do just about anything…/ Then his eyes widened with realization on where the redhead was getting at. He pulled down the collar of the hunter's shirt, there, sure enough, was the curse. It looked just ever so slightly lighter than it did last night. /Crap, crap, crap, crap! We're magical beings…as long as Krad's around it'll just keep going…he had it planned like this! The little-/

He shook the blonde gently, "Satoshi! Can you take over?"

No sooner spoken, Krad began to change, Dark held onto the blonde until his host had completely taken over and was able to stand. Satoshi stood up and stepped out of the thief's hold. He wasn't all that comfortable being around such a solemn Dark. His violet eyes were grave and silent. "Krad's-"

"I know."

"What do we do?"

"How is he?"

"He's resting, the curse is fading…"

"Aa…it'll keep going as long as Krad's around."

"Can't we stop it?"

"I don't know."

Satoshi gave a little smile despite their situation, "It's ironic to think we were enemies or thief and cops but a couple weeks ago. And now…we're both trying to save the same person."

"Krad."

He nodded, "I'm beginning to wonder why I used to hate him, why I never gave him a chance until everything happened…you never know how important something is until it's too late."

Dark shook his head, "You've just never seen the side of him, the side of him before he broke."

"Yea…I wonder what it would've been like…"

"We can't really say now can we?"

"He's really forgiven you, you know that right?"

Dark stared at his feet and nodded, "Do you think you can go look up a reverse effect or a counter spell for the curse? It might be the only way to save him…"

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Nya

Whoa! I finally updated! XD Surprise, surprise! I hate this time of the year...school work rages out of control :(Blargh...it annoys me...

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Oh my god XD Krad's been cursed! Cursed:O He's going to die! Die I say! That is...unless Satoshi finds a way to reverse it :P

**golden-flame4**- Very much prettiness:D I like the angst too X3 It makes everything seem more prettiful than it really is XP

**WolfBane2**- I'm so sorry! Sumimasen! Really, really, really, really sorry! That taught me to never trust my email :( Blargh...I'm so sorry...I liked the quote too...-snuffle- you must know alot of quotes o.o And yes, Dark really should pay attention to his words sometimes...

**General Kitty Girl-** Cookies and milk! XD Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas no more! On the bright side, I'm getting better, on the dark side is that neither of us is close to ruling the world...yet...well someone will have to take over sooner or later...just not now I guess :P

**Les Scribbles**- Krad and angst go together very well :) Hmmm...how _is_ Aku Krad? o.O We might never know...until I update XP

**dimonyo-anghel**- Yes! He's to blame! It's all his fault:P No...if Krad got sealed, the fic would end too soon XD We can't let that happen...no we can't...curses are the way to go -thumbs up- :D

**Gabriel of Dream-Yume-Chan**- Here's more! Sorry for the slug that is me, and my equally sluggish updates. Buthere's more XD

**Raydar89**- Finish? I'm not sure I can really finish it soon, that'd mean updating alot more often and stuff...o.o but I'll try:)

**white**- Yes! I swear, DarkxKrad's _the_ best pairing in the world :) too bad dnangel isn't actually that pairing :( If it was I think I'd be in heaven XD

**ilovekyo**- Yea, Aku's finally making his moves (on Krad)! And then the story goes calm again...but that's okay since there'll be more action soon enough XD So here's the update! (finally)

**cHaOtIc c00L**- Dark's confident about himself, yes, maybe _too_ confident...anyhow, he can't really do anything about Krad now can he? Therefore Dark has no choice but to go into denial, yes Aku is evil XD I'll try not to let you rot...to much :P

**Mysterious Kaitou**- I'm so proud of myself XP Next year's going to be...beyond weird...less time to update...more time to worry...but oh well! Until then! Ah yes...the guilt trip...are you still guilty? XD

**icestar2007**- Awww...you cried? I'm happy but guilty at the same time XP I always have to remind myself to keep Krad in more or less that "blind and helpless" spot and I found that I'm very forgetful...Satoshi took long enough right?

**chrnoskitty**- He's in denial! XD But then he snapped out of it after a good night's sleep and finally admitted himself...that Krad was...uhhh curse...yes that's the word...here's the next update:D

**Launigsiae**- It's a jewel that Dark still has o.O How creepy is that? Keeping your lover's heart...romantically creepy...hmmm...but still...shall I make something happen to it? XP

**Seena58**- I sorta like seagulls after my experience with them...birds of prey are cool too! Ducks amuse me :P I hate medicine :( They taste horrible and give me headaches...they make my insanity somewhat dull too!Curse them... XD


	12. Betrayal

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 12: Betrayal

Satoshi scanned the screen thoroughly; his curse was still asleep inside of him. He looked through everything again only to come to a horrible conclusion, his ancestors had never written down a counter spell or anything for the curse. The curse apparently had only been used a couple times usually on opposing foes and once in awhile, to condemn artwork that were simply too strong. The nameless curse wasn't exactly well known even to its own creator who had wished to damn his wife for having affairs, he had uttered the spell without knowing, which then his wife died soon after.

How did a piece of art like Aku get a hold of such a spell? Satoshi inwardly frowned and kept his mind from screaming, he didn't really want to wake the sleeping blonde. The computer was useless, he gave a sigh of frustration and headed into the library where the thief was. Only it wasn't the thief sitting there, it was Daisuke, "Daisuke? I thought Dark was researching."

Daisuke smiled at his friend, the blue haired boy felt himself blush, "He was, this is the first time I've seen him reading. But he got tired and I agreed to take over for a bit. He's really working hard…" The blue haired boy felt somewhat guilty for giving up without a second thought, "Did you find anything?"

He shook his head, "Only some of the background information, nothing important. I'll go back in a bit, would you like something to eat?"

"Sure, thanks." The redhead smiled again then resumed reading.

The blue haired boy headed downstairs into the kitchen to fix the two of them a sandwich, then he decided to check on the hunter. Krad hadn't moved since he passed out in Dark's arms. Sighing, he brought the sandwiches back up the stairs, dropped it off in the library and resumed researching from his computer.

After a couple hours of scanning information, he felt the sightless entity stir, ((Satoshi-sama?))

(Yes Krad?)

((What are you doing?))

(Homework.) He lied.

((You are a horrible liar Satoshi-sama, if you were doing homework, why is Dark here?))

Satoshi frowned, the blonde was too observant, (I don't know why he's here.)

((Then shall we go ask?)) Satoshi sighed and let the blonde have his way and headed into the library, there, Dark was sitting there, head buried in books. ((What's he doing?))

(Reading.)

Krad blinked, ((He reads?))

He was amused, (Why don't you go and ask him yourself? He's right in front of you.)

Then he transformed into his curse, who walked quietly up to the thief and tapped him on the back. Dark whirled around with surprise, "Krad!"

The hunter nodded and asked curiously, "What are you reading? You don't normally read…"

/He didn't tell him…/

#Of course not! If _you _were blind, cursed and disappearing, I wouldn't tell you either, it'd simply get you worried, upset and all helpless!#

/Yes…I guess you're right./

"Dark?" Krad stood there blinking, momentarily forgotten.

"I just got bored and remembered this place, thought there'd be something interesting here?"

_Why is everyone lying to me?_ He forced a little smile, "So, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Sorta…" It had a bit of information on the curse, but nothing useful, there were tons of books in the library and he didn't really know where to start. Half the books he'd read so far ended up useless.

Krad nodded, he felt edgy, firstly, everyone was telling him lies, second, he didn't have the slightest clue where the shelves were or whether there were books on the ground or not. Some of the books had magic omitting from it but not enough to tell him where he stood. The blonde didn't feel up to tripping at the moment. Then an arm shot out and pulled him back, he ended up sitting on the thief's laps, "Dark?"

"Actually, I did find something interesting…"

"Hm? What is it?"

Dark began to read a passage of the book he had begun reading, P_roject Black Wings_. "The project Black Wings was a success. Created from two souls, both light and dark merging into the statue. The statue looks heavenly, completely balanced out, the spirits merged inside, Dark and Krad, their beauty cannot be compared to. The Niwa will try to steal this piece for sure but it shall be difficult for them." The thief smirked at the last part.

Krad just leaned against him, "So you were reading about the artworks of the Hikari?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Is it because of me? Am I the reason you're reading? It's the curse right?"

The thief blinked and sighed, "You're right, you caught me again…"

"Why are you doing all this for me? Going through all this trouble, even taking up reading…"

Dark smiled, "Mou…Krad…how many times do I have to say this? I'm doing this because you're Krad, you're the love of my life. Why _wouldn't _I do all this for you?"

The blonde stared at him then cupped his face, _I wish I could see you…_then he closed in and for once, gave the thief a kiss. Dark didn't mind it at all, it was enjoyable, he wished it could've lasted longer but then Krad pulled away, head leaning against his chest listening to his heart beat. "I think I forgot what it's like to have a heart."

Dark chuckled, "No way, it's impossible to forget, anyways, it's just some organ you have, nothing important."

#Nothing important?#

/Not to me./

"You're so warm…" Dark just sat there content, Krad wasn't warm, actually, he was somewhat cool. He rested his head on the crook of the blonde's neck and inhaled the hunter's scent. A pure Krad-like scent, both refreshing and intoxicating at the same time, the blonde gave a little moan, "Mmm…Dark…"

"Hm?"

"How do you think this will end?"

Violet eyes opened up slightly, "I don't know Krad…I don't know."

* * *

The thief took hisleave in the afternoon just as the sun was setting. Satoshi had seen him to the door and waved his goodbye then finally, deciding to take a break from research, he entered the kitchen where the amazing sight of nothing greeted him. No mother there to greet him and present him with snacks, no father to look up from newspaper and grin at him. All of a sudden, his life felt very empty. Even more empty now that he knew his curse was going to leave him too.

((You'll still have the Niwa.)) Whispered his curse, his voice soft and gentle, trying to soothe the misery and loneliness out of him.

(But he'll never-)

((He will, he'll be with you in your time of need. He'll be the one to fill all these empty holes in you Satoshi-sama.))

Satoshi was startled, (You sound like you're giving up.)

((Of course not! I'll know when to give up, just not now.))

(But when you do give up…you're going to be leaving me too, aren't you? Then soon after Daisuke is going to leave me too and in the end-)

((He won't abandon you.)) The blonde insisted, ((The only person to abandon you is yourself, you're the one who's giving up right now, not me!)) Then he spoke in a gentler voice, ((Don't you see Satoshi-sama? When I leave, the Niwa will be there for you, he'll always be by your side. He will…replace me…))

Blue eyes widened, (No one can replace you! Daisuke will always be Daisuke and you'll always be you! How can Daisuke replace you? He doesn't share my body or know everything there is about me!)

((Satoshi-sama…)) A soft gloved hand cupped his face, Satoshi shivered knowing that under the white gloves laid scars, scars of hopelessness. Scars of death. ((I wish I could see you right now, my Satoshi-sama. I think my leaving would be for the best.))

(Krad?)

((You'll be able to move on with your life, you might've been able to realize it by now. But this isn't the life for you, living in secrecy, having the life goal of catching a thief that cannot be caught. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm feeling quite worn out, good night Satoshi-sama.))

Before the boy could get another world out, the blonde had disappeared back into his mind, _move on with my life huh? My lifespan doesn't seem to stretch very far…

* * *

_

That night, Satoshi rose out of his bed and walked out of the house. The blonde was awaken by the sudden movement, ((Satoshi-sama?))

There was no answer.

Krad stood there blinking, he tried to reach out to his host again. ((Satoshi-sama?)) Against he received silence as an answer, the boy wasn't doing this consciously. That's when he noticed it, that aura, getting closer and closer. _Aku…what does he want with Satoshi-sama?_ Just then, his tamer stopped and he was shoved out into the world. He growled in a low voice, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to prove something to you."

"What-" Suddenly he was suspended into midair by a piece of rope which was wrapped around his arms, ((Satoshi-sama!.?))

A voice whispered into his ear, "He's asleep at the moment, this was meant for you and you alone Krad."

"What do you want?"

"Like I said, I just wanted to prove to you a point, the point that the thief is disloyal."

"What are you talking about?" There was a snap and the thief's presence appeared, but he just stood there just as zoned out as Satoshi was, "What did you do to him?"

"He's merely in his own dream world so I can show you the truth. Don't worry, I can assure you that this is no dream, at least not one you can wake from." He chuckled. Krad bit his lip, "You're hanging from the top story of the museum, the one by the cliff and then I will drop the girl, then you to see which the thief would choose."

"Girl?"

"Yes, I do believe she's called Harada…Rika?"

Krad tensed at the name, "She's dead!"

"Who says I can't bring back the dead?" With a snap, the cries of a girl rang in the hunter's ears.

"Dark-san! Dark-san! Tasukete!"

As though he read the blonde's mind, he smirked, "He doesn't know you can fly, as far as he sees you, you're strapped up wings and all."

"You can be lying for all I know."

Aku laughed, "Very well, I may have fibbed just a little, the girl is dead and will remain dead, but since Dark is dreaming he sees me holding both you and Rika, about to drop either one of you when in reality, Rika is nothing but a rock. Lo and behold."

He let the blonde's rope slide a bit, Krad heard the thief yell, "Krad!"

"Shall we put him to the test? It's you or the girl."

The demon let the rock drop, Krad could hear the fake cries of the 'girl', he felt his own rope loosen slowly. Then the thief rushed passed him to save Rika who's cries were still loud and desperate, "Dark-san! Save me!"

* * *

He stood there, on top of an empty building. It was the museum he realized. Then he saw him, Aku, "You again!"

"Hello Dark, I hope you've had the courtesy of remember my name?"

"You wish Hakuchi."

"Is that so? Would you look at who I have here?" Dark narrowed his eyes, "Don't you recognize her?" It was Rika hanging by the arms by a piece of rope.

"Rika!"

"At least you remember _her_ name. I'm here to experiment, do you see what I have in my hands?" Violet eyes narrowed, a minute later it widened, a cruel smirk spread across his face, "I see you remember this."

"How'd you get it?"

"I have my ways." He swung it, "It looks better hanging by rope like a necklace doesn't it? Instead of always being locked away in that stuffy safe of yours."

He gritted his teeth, "What do you want?"

Akusmiled innocently but no one was fooled, "Like I said, I just wanted to test this little theory of mine, if I were to drop this," he let the rope slid a little, the thief took a step forward in alarm as he watched it dangle helplessly, "and her, which one would you save? You can't save both, and to ensure that, I'll drop this first then the girl. How does that sound? Did you make up your mind on which one to save?"

"Bu-"

Golden red eyes narrowed evilly, "Which one will you save, Dark Mousy? Your lover's crystal heart or the girl's life?"

"She's dead!"

"Or is she now? How can you be so sure of what's within my power and what's not? After all you might just end up a murderer…" He let the rope which hung Rika slide, the girl shrieked.

"Dark-san! Dark-san! Tasukete!"

His hands tightened into fists, "We have an audience you know."

Dark whirled around, there was Krad standing there dazed and half unconscious, "Krad!"

"As you can see, he can't see so he doesn't know what you're doing, so will you save the girl or his heart? It's your choice. Well here it goes."

The demon dropped the crystal heart, Dark stared in horror as the golden jewel descended getting closer to the water with each passing second, "No!"

His wings flapped and he raced after the falling gem, there was another snap, then he heard, "Dark-san! Save me!"

_She's dead, nothing can bring her back! But Krad…he's still here, as long as I can save him then I can live with myself!_ He stretched his hand as he got closer to the falling stone. _Krad!

* * *

_

Aku smiled knowingly at the blonde, "I can see who he picked without a second thought. I'm sorry to say it wasn't you." He cut the bonds loose, "Go, go save him, but you really shouldn't place him so close, after all, he picked the girl over you." The demon smirked, "I see I've proved my point, I'll be taking my leave." Leathery gray wings snapped open and lifted him up, "You better catch him soon before he hits the water, only god knows what will break." He laughed, "All this for a little stone."

After he disappeared, Krad dove after the now unconscious thief and caught him; his breath came out soft and calm. He was asleep. So he really was dreaming. Krad shook his head sadly and flew to the Hiwatari household, the only building he really knew how to get to and where it was located.

* * *

It was difficult to get to the house and inside without the help of his host and with his arms full. He was covered in scratches after the rough trip, he headed into the living room, he was actually grateful to his host for forcing him to get used to the house. The hunter set the thief down onto the couch and brushed his bangs out of his face. _Dark…_

"Krad…" Golden eyes widened, was the thief awake? An arm tugged at his ripped sleeve, "Don't leave…please…"

His eyes softened, there was a tingle around his collarbone, it had worsened ever since he used his wings, but he ignored it. "Dark?"

The thief was still asleep, not letting go to the ripped sleeve, "So sorry…Krad…couldn't catch it…"

"Catch what?"

He received no answer, just a little whimper. Guilt welled up inside the blonde, he sat down and slept kneeling by the thief against the couch, listening to Dark sniveling every now and then. Krad got up, by that time, the thief's grip had loosened. The hunter headed upstairs and grabbed a blanket to cover the thief. He returned to his kneeling position and soon fell asleep. His eyes fluttered shut, _Dark…I was never really the first in your heart was I?

* * *

_

In the morning, amethyst eyes opened groggily, _where the hell am I?_ He looked around, he was on a couch, having no recollection of what had happened annoyed him. All he remembered was that dream where he saw that Aku had Krad's crystal heart. _It's not possible…is it?_ Someone stirred beside him, the thief yelped and looked down near the edge of the blanket, _Krad? He looks kind of beaten...what happened?_

Krad sat up, a voice inside his head told him that his host was awake, he couldn't tell whether the thief was awake or not yet. (Krad? What happened?)

((I don't know.)) He lied.

(Why's Dark here?)

((He's awake?))

Satoshi nodded, (He's staring right at you too.)

The blonde quickly stood up and backed away quickly. Dark wondered what had happened, _I can't tell him about Aku…_ "Krad? What happened? Why am I here?"

"I'm not sure." He lied again, he really was becoming a great liar, but then again…he couldn't tell the thief about how he unconscious picked the girl over him could he?

He couldn't answer his own question so instead, the blonde shifted back to his host who just stood there looking as dumbfound as the thief. Dark blinked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Satoshi shrugged, he didn't know anymore than the thief did. Krad was hiding something from them.

* * *

Nya

Here's the next chapter! Incase you're confuzzled, Aku was maniputating both Dark and Krad at the same time, you know, him being the villain and all...and tasukete means help me/save me. :) Enjoy! Should I use musses to liven this stuff up? It's just a thought but still...

**WolfBane2**- Wow, thankies! XD I love that quote :D It's so...so...whatcha ma calls it uhhhh something like touching only a prettier word...erm..let's just say I'm at a lost for words XD I like them both, especially when they're together :P

**icestar2007**- The enemy of my enemy is my friend? o.O -thinking- wow...it's so sophisticated that my brain can't handle it XD or maybe it's from lack of sleep but still...do you need a tissue? -hands them out-

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Over one bump and onto another :P Satoshi's getting frustrated and Dark and Krad are back to doubting XP Aren't I evil? What will happen? What will happen:P I think I'm liking Aku more than I'm supposed to XP

**cHaOtIc c00L**- Huh? Krad kill himself? Again:P Satoshi may be a genius but he's still just a kid at heart, easily stressed out, just like everyone else :) I feel kind of sorry for Aku :P Everyone's after his neck :)

**General Kitty Girl**- Milk and cookies good, definately, not getting to take over the world and have all the world's midgets and elves work for you like Santa does is not so good :S You know what? If Aku or Krad maybe even Satoshi tried...they could rule the world... o.O

**Mysterious Kaitou**- I'm going through just as bad a hell as you are :) Holes in my back and all -shudder- Yes...Dark not loving Krad would be the clown/mime apocolypse o.O my spelling guesses are just as bad as yours XP evil mimes!

**Chrnoskitty**- Awww...it's okay...just because Krad's all...tormented by me doesn't mean that he's going-...errr...yea...anyways...here's a tissue, if I finished that sentence I'd probably end up slapping myself for spoiling it XP

**dimonyo-anghel**- Fluff! XD It's proof that...that...some religious godly figure likes us :) I've heard a teacher say bestest, it was humorous, it's like saying funner, it's not a word but we still use it XD Yes, the host and lover are teaming up to save a single very important person :D

**Kotay3**- Thankies:D Yes! Satoshi has to use that huge brain of his which helped him pass university and highschool and catch Dark to save his curse :) It's somewhat ironic, saving the one he used to hate and all :P

**golden-flame3**- It's prettiful :) Me and my insanely insane words XD I love angst :P You might've noticed, actually now that I think about it...poor Dark, knowing how Krad's feeling but he can't really help -sniffle- :S

**ilovekyo**- Everyone loves Krad X3 aka: extremely cool homicidal blond XP I really hate school, with all the projects coming up and all not to mention all the sports happening right now :S I finally found time to update though! XD

**Seena58**- Yes...everyone knows me XD also known as the evil authoress who kills off the characters all the time :P Life always sucks for them when I'm around! -very proud- There will always be bumps on the road for them :P It can't be helped.

**Menoumaru**- Wow...your friend is very ambitious :) I have no such dreams, too much recognization, if something goes wrong, everyone turns to you first...too freaky...and I don't even live in USA :P I don't even get to go on at school :P Don't cry -pat pat-

**Umi-chii**- I wish you the best of luck in destroying all sources of education :D School's boring, projects are stressing, time-wasting and boring. I wish I could update more often :( All the ideas are stuffed inside my head -sniffle- it's going to implode XS

**Gabriel of Dreams-Yume-Chan**- Poor Kraddy-kins XD Curses, doubts and everything possible all because of me...I'm surprised no one's tried to sue me or anything...not that I'm trying to get the idea into people's heads or anything...nope... :P Don't sue me please XP

**Iarrod**- Woots XD Half of me is rejoicing while the other half is silently jumping with pride XP Really glad you find this story interesting even though you aren't really into that stuff nya Thankies:D

**Daishi**- Whoa...it does doesn't it? Sorta...wasn't Sasuke bitten by that snake dude? I was thinking of something fancier...you know...like that blood circle thingy Satoshi drew in the last episode? But now that you mention it...whoa, just whoa XD


	13. Believe Me

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 13: Believe Me

_It feels like I'm drowning, drowning in air. Flying without wings, is this what dying feels like? But it doesn't feel free, my spirit's still trapped here, doushite? There is and was no freedom in my life…the pain of the past still haunts me…knowing the truth didn't heal it. Broken, that's what I am, a porcelain doll, shattered at the impact of hitting the ground, even if fixed, it'll looked scarred and ugly forever…is this what it feels like to be fading away from the world? Away from you?_

_It hurts.

* * *

_

The golden entity let out an inaudible whimper and curled up in his host's mind. Desperately wanting something to hold onto and not let go, it only hurt him more knowing that the object he wanted to hold was the very object that caused him pain. And while realizing that, he unconscious found himself curling up even more, trying to shrink away in size so that no one would be able to find him. Feeling his host call to him only made him shrink away more, he wished to be isolated and was going to use every mean to do so. Using his weakened magic, he managed to hold up a shield against his host, he could feel his magic draining away, but he didn't care. After that night's revelation, he found that nothing was really worth caring about anymore.

He hated himself for being such a coward, for not finding the courage to say anything instead of hiding there letting the rest of the little time he had left waste away. But again, he was uncaring of the fact; it wasn't like he could see what was going on around the world even if he _wasn't_ dying. He had been rendered useless, helpless, like a newborn kitten, claws unsharpened, eyes unseeing, unable to defend itself. His host called again, telling him how miserable he was making everyone. Adding onto the guilt.

_It's not like he really wants to see me…he wants to see the girl…_The hunter had given up on trying to become someone else for the thief, it had never worked and never will. _He will never love me for me…it's not even me he loves._ His shield had lowered a bit due to lack of magic. There was no resistance when exhaustion overcame him forcing him into a deep slumber, _maybe if I wake up, this will all simply be a dream…maybe we'd still be in Black Wings and none of this ever happened…_he let his eyelids droop, _I only wish.

* * *

_

Satoshi sighed, Krad had completely resisted him, refusing to answer or to show up at all. Something _had_ happened, the blonde wouldn't say what, wouldn't talk, wouldn't appear. The thief in front of him kept pacing around wondering if he was at fault despite all his reassurance spoken out of annoyance. But then again, maybe the thief _was_ at fault, neither of them knew why. "He's not answering or anything."

"Why? What did I do this time?" Dark continued pacing.

"I don't know, it might not even be you! It might be someone else!"

The thief stopped and stared at him wide eyed, "You don't mean-"

"No I don't mean he's found someone else! Maybe someone else made him upset!"

"But who?"

"Stop asking me questions I can't answer!"

Dark sighed, desperately trying to remember anything that might've caused the blonde sorrow. Aside from the dream, there was nothing he could think of. _Crap…don't tell me he found out…_ "I have to check on something, I'll be right back."

And with that, the thief flew off. Satoshi inwardly growled at the unwanted departure. Meanwhile, he looked back into his mind and found the hunter asleep, curled up with his collar bone exposed. He sighed dejectedly, he was going to have a hard time explaining this one to Dark.

* * *

The thief flew all the way back to the Niwa household and headed for his vault, his safe, the very place where he kept all his precious items. No one had access to it but him, right? Upon opening it, he dug through dusty pieces of untouched artwork but much to his distress, there was one piece missing, _it's gone…

* * *

_

He purred, the doubt and insecurity of his prey was much too humorous to let go of. "So…the hunter is now being hunted…" He stroked the golden entity's hair, the hunter shifted and curled up more away from the touch. He smiled, "Don't worry kitten, it won't be long now, it won't be long until I take you away from the thief, then you'll be all mine. You'd like that wouldn't you kitten?"

* * *

When he flew back, Satoshi looked at him solemnly, he gulped wondering what had happened, did the blue haired boy find out why the blonde was upset? Was it his fault yet again? "The curse…it's fading away, half of it's gone already." 

The words sank in slowly and painfully. Dark didn't want to hear it but had already heard it. His throat tightened and went dry, "W-what?"

"He's beginning to fade just like the curse."

Inside, he was screaming while on the outside, he simply remained speechless, he couldn't imagine a world without Krad, how would he be able tot survive it? There had never been a time, a moment when he was in the world while his other half was not. Except for that time when Krad had given his crystal heart to him, even then he couldn't bear it, it hurt too much. "That…that can't be right…"

"Dark?"

He shook his head in denial, his mind was in turmoil, "He can't be fading! He can't!"

"But he is and if you don't pull yourself together he _will_ fade away completely!" Satoshi retorted icily.

The thief was silenced, eyes wide, staring at him in disbelief. "No…I can't live in a world without him…he's my life. I wouldn't be able to survive a day knowing he's gone! I need him…I…I love him too much to let him go! How can you even mention him fading away!.?"

Blue eyes softened, he never really knew the thief could feel so strongly about anything, "It's not too late, come on, let's get back to work. I'll let you two discuss this when Krad's awake. As for now…let's just do what we can to help him…" Dark nodded sadly and headed off.

* * *

The hunter awoke to a warm sensation, had something happened? He tried to ignore it but the waves of solace kept brushing lightly against him. Finally, his curiosity won over and he decided to find out what happened. His host was fist to great him, (I see you're awake.) 

((What happened?))

(Not much. But something tells me the better question is what happened to you and Dark? I'd ask him but he seems just as clueless, so, mind filling me in?)

((Nothing happened.))

(But I'm sensing doubt, it's written all over you Krad, there's not point in lying to me.) The blonde looked down guiltily, (Ne, if you had seen the look on his face or heard the words he spoke simply at the thought of losing you. I think, all the doubt in your mind would've disappeared like mine did.)

((What…did he say?))

(I think you'll have to get him to repeat it for you, but I can tell you this, the look on his face was one of sheer devastation.)

((Surely you're mistaken.))

(Oh? And why? Why would you think that way? Why is it is so hard for you to accept the fact that he loves you more than anything in the world?)

He bit back on saying _because I'm not_, ((How can you be so sure that I mean so much to him? How can you say it without doubt?))

Satoshi sighed, (Your mind is clouded with doubt, maybe if you were there you would understand what I'm talking about. But since we can't do that, go talk to him, maybe it'll help you understand.)

((But-))

(Go.) Then he pushed the blonde out, (He's in the library, he's been there all morning.)

* * *

_How? How did he get a hold of it? How could I let this happen? _

#Dark? What's wrong?#

/Nothing Daisuke./ He continued flipping through the book while conversing with his tamer. Then he heard footsteps, soft uncertain footsteps. /It's Krad…/ The redhead didn't answer. He watched the blonde step in, then he noticed something that bothered him, a lot.

"Krad, why aren't your wounds closing?"

The blonde stopped by him, he looked over wearily, "My magic's been drained."

The thief's brows furrowed when he saw the fading curse mark, "Then it's true you're…"

"I know I'm fading Dark, I can feel it. It's like my body's leaving my spirit behind or something."

A second later he found a pair of arms wrapped around him in a protective way from behind, "Don't talk like that, I can't stand the mere thought of losing you. So please…don't talk like you're really going…we'll find a way to stop it I swear, isn't there any way for me to transfer my magic into you?"

Golden eyes widened, "No! Dark…it wouldn't work, why can't you just leave me to-"

"I already told you I wasn't going to leave you! I'll never leave you! Not for anything!"

"Really?" Dark blinked, "Do you really mean that? You wouldn't leave me for anything?"

"Yes, I mean it." The thief sighed and tightened his hold. Krad looked down, _liar_. "You mean the world to me Krad. Nothing can replace you."

_Maybe if I pretend its true, we'd both be happier…happy with living a lie…_ "Dark…"

"Gods if I could take your place I would…"

Krad frowned, "Don't you know? God is dead, dead to the world, dead to all our pleas and prayers, and now we know the truth, _there is no god_."

"Really? Is that what you really think Krad?" He took the cross that'd been tied to the end of his ponytail, "If there was no god then why do we still believe? Why do we still put hope into things we know will never come true, why are we here?"

"The Hikari aren't gods."

"But was it not god who granted them magic?"

The blonde blinked, "You've been reading too much, all this nonsense is getting into your brain."

Dark frowned, "The only nonsense I'm hearing is you talking about death like it's just a walk in the park."

"I'm simply speaking the truth!"

"And so was I when I told you just how much I loved you yet you didn't seem to believe it! Not a single word of it!" The blonde opened his mouth but then closed it, "I don't understand Krad, what did I do this time? Just tell me, talk to me, please, I won't deny my faults."

His mind clouded with guilt, "It's not your fault…it's mine."

"And what could you've possibly done wrong?"

"I've been telling myself…" He took a shuddering breath, "I've been denying everything you've said to me, it's like a voice in my head is telling me that you're lying to me, I wanted to believe the voice too," Violet eyes widened, "I wanted to believe it because if it wasn't true then I'd have a reason to stay, and either way, I wouldn't be able to do so. So I just kept telling myself there'd be no one who'd keep me back, making me want to stay…missing me…"

"I would've!"

"I know…" He replied guiltily, he felt like crying, his words were getting choked up, "I'm sorry Dark…I knew but…am I only first because _she's _gone?"

Dark's eyes widened, "No! How can you think that? Do you really doubt me that much?"

"Dark? ...I'm sorry..."

"Shh…" The thief hugged him closely, "It's okay, you'll always be first to me. No one could be more important to me than you. I wouldn't be able to survive without you, knowing that you're gone. I love you too much to let you go…"

"Dark…"

The thief shushed him again, "I love you Krad…"

The words were spoken with such sincerity that the hunter couldn't deny it as the truth, the doubt in his mind laid forgotten as he turned and buried his head into Dark's chest and wept while the thief stroked his hair, whispering loving words to the blonde. Not noticing the tears that were coming from his own eyes.

When the thief looked over and saw the collarbone of his lover, his sorrow reappeared at seeing how faded out the curse was. It was as though it was mocking him, slowly counting the days the blonde had left. The worse part was the not knowing, he didn't know what was going to happen after. He wouldn't mind joining the hunter in disappearing, at least they'd be together, actually, he'd prefer it that way. Dark bit his lip, he'd do anything to stay with the blonde, fate really had a horrible sense of humor.

Apparently Krad had noticed his sudden moment of silence and looked up, "Dark?"

"I love you, believe me, I love you so much Krad." The thief tightly embraced the blonde repeating himself over and over again, Krad just stood there in the embrace.

"…I believe you…." But Dark continued babbling like an idiot not wanting to let go of the blonde, ever. As thought trying to convince himself that the curse could be stopped by words. True, honest words that he should've been repeating for a long time.

* * *

"Daisuke?" 

"Satoshi-kun." The redhead replied with a nod.

"What do you think will happen now? I mean with Krad's curse and all."

"I don't know…but I really hope it'll work out for the best…Dark can't live without Krad…" _Just like I can't live without you…_ "Don't worry Satoshi-kun, I'm sure it'll be alright."

_That's jut like you isn't it? Always positive, hoping for the best, doing you best to help and care for others. That's what I like about you…_ "I hope you're right…"

Daisuke gave him a serene smile, "I do too, I think everyone's hoping for that right now…especially Dark…"

* * *

Satoshi didn't go to school the next day, both the redhead and the thief were wondering what had happened to the blue haired boy. Once again, Daisuke had volunteered to deliver Satoshi's homework. /Do you think they're alright?./ 

#Why wouldn't they be?#

/I don't know, but do you think they're alright?./

#Sure, like I said, why wouldn't they be. Satoshi-kun probably slept in from researching so much.#

The thief continued chewing on his lower lip.

When they reached the house, all the lights were off like they usually were, Daisuke had rung the doorbell. After awhile, Satoshi opened it and poked his head though the opening, "Daisuke…"

"Hello Satoshi-kun, I brought your homework."

"Thank you…"

"Satoshi-kun? Are you alright? You look worn out…"

"I'm fine…"

Daisuke stepped inside the house, the blue haired boy was swaying slightly. "Satoshi-kun?" Then his friend fell and transformed into the blonde, "Satoshi-kun!"

/Krad!./

The thief took over without a second thought and kneeled by the blonde who was clutching the base of his neck, hissing in pain. "Krad!" The blonde didn't respond, a bead of sweat rolled down his face which flickered much to Dark's horror. Violet eyes couldn't believe the sight before him, Krad…Krad was fading…

* * *

Nya 

Yes! I finally updated! After much hardwork and brain implosions because of school I found the time to update! XD Rejoice rejoice...I'm deprived from my fics...yea..hope you all enjoy :D Meanwhile, I have toget **anonimoose** to post up her yu-gi-oh fic X.X

**Hakudoshi-chan**- I was kind of stumped on the title since I kept on skipping around trying out different ones XP Poor poor Krad and Dark...there's just no such thing as a smooth road is there:P

**Anukis-san**- Most of my characters have OOCness to them for one reason or another :P Wow...come to think of it...I haven't watched Naruto in the longest time...yea...sorry for the slow update but yea...school slaps like a female dog...

**dimonyo-anghel**- Yea! Only Aku's sorta special (my creation) and it does pretty well for the plot XP You'll find out how and why he can read Kraddy-kin's mind later :) Yakusoku!

**Daishi**- Rika is Riku and Risa's grandmother although I have to admit...it's very confuzzling isn't it? Their names are pretty much the same, this story's partly original, aside from the characters or at least the real characters other wise it's the insanity on my part XP

**WolfBane2**- Well Krad was in real life while Dark was in a dream sequence since he's not blind...it's amazing how easily tricked Krad is when he's sightless...not that I blame him or anything...I think I would be too...

**kittenoftime**- Indeed...how _do_ you know I won't kill Krad? o.O I can't really say anything for sure...I mean yea...how many time _did_ I kill poor Kraddy-kins? Alot...and that's all I can say, but still...shall I kill him off? To kill Krad or not to kill Krad?

**Socks-The-Kitsune**- I love angst, where would we be without angst? XD I love Dark angst and Krad angst and angst and angst and more angst :P Angst and money make the world go round. XP

**Umi-chii**- Sorry! I couldn't update! School's more evil than me! Evil I say! Yea! Go kill those monsters :D Aku spices everything up in the fic XP That's why I think he's awesome...his sadistic-ness comes from me :)

**General Kitty Girl**- Interesting...probably true...fire, ice or complete isolation/silence...and if Dark were to rule the world...the world would be thrown off it's axis while Dai-chan rules it...we'd be living in la-la land...whoa...eerie...

**ilovekyo**- I'm sorry, yea...took awhile didn't it? I'll try to finish my schoolwork faster from now on...although I might procrastinate XP yea...I can't say anything for sure but I'll try!

**Seena58**- The car's broken down and the passengers are hitchhiking...that's life for you apparently XP Yup, and they'd be in alot...they're in alot of pain and agony...Krad's fading! XD -smiling when she shouldn't be-

**Gabriel of Dreams-Yume Chan**- Don't sue! Don't sue! XD I'll keep updating as fast as I can! You can sue the school board if you want to...just not me :) La dee da...another three weeks left...more cramming and such and such :S

**icestar2007**- Don't like Aku hm? Apparently his sadistic side comes from me :P And fear not! Krad's finally got the truth straightened out! I think...but what _other_ roles does Aku play in this? o.O Hmmm...I'm not allowed to tell anyone XP

**Les Scribbles**- Nope but as they say...-thinking- ...all's fair in love and war :) I feel sorry for villains...have you ever noticed how they're always killed or turned into a "good guy" or put in jail whatever (punished in some way or another) it's not fair :( why can't they win?

**Lillith**- I'm glad it inspires you :) I love getting reviews from you XD You have no idea how inflated my ego it :P Who knows? I might end up a writer one day! Thanks again for reviewing!

**akuma-river**- Wow...I'm good at creating evil super...evil villains aren't I? When they're truly evil...people wanna kill them XP Maybe...I can't tell you what Aku is :P But yea...I don't think Aku's going anytime soon...or will he? XP


	14. Goodbyes

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 14: Goodbyes

_No…no…_Dark's mind was going crazy, he didn't know what to do. He watched helplessly as the blonde's image flickered. The thief picked him up, not surprised at how little the hunter weighted, he set him down on the bed. _Oh gods…what do I do? What **can **I do?_

#Dark?#

What can I do Daisuke? Krad's fading! His very being here is causing to fade!

"Dark?" A weak voice came from the bed, Dark walked over, "Krad? Don't worry, you'll be fine…"

"Stop joking me. I know I'm dying." His features softened, "But…" Then the blonde said in a little voice, "will you stay with me? Please?"

The thief nodded, "Yea, of course I will."

The blonde scoffed, "Don't worry, you won't have to stay long."

"Krad!"

There was a weak tug at his sleeve, silencing him, Krad gave a little smile, "I'm just making sure you're there, I can't sense your magic anymore…would you-" Without another word, Dark crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around the blonde, who in return, curled up in the hug trying to make the most of the warmth. It didn't take very long for the exhaustion to take over as the blonde fell asleep minutes later.

Dark on the other hand, was unable to rest knowing that his lover was dying in his arms, Krad felt cold in his arms, terribly cold. He could feel the blonde flickering, fading slowly. He hated it.

-----------

Amethyst eyes fluttered open to find that his angel hadn't moved at all, the blonde was breathing slowly and gently, cuddled up against him, body flickering every now and then. Soon, his brows furled as he shivered and curled up more, then his eyes fluttered open, no light reflected off them giving them the devoid feeling. Dark frowned at the fact that the hunter's beautiful eyes had been distorted somewhat, he only grew angrier until a soft voice broke his train of thoughts. "…Dark?"

"Yea Krad? I'm right here…"

The thief took a pale hand into his own, fingers lightly tracing over old scars. The blonde's eyes looked downwards, he still felt very tired, even though he had just woken up, no longer could he feel the magic around him, he had only the four senses of touch, taste, hearing and smell. Dark's fingers entwined with his own and sat up on the bed as he did so. Krad soon followed, resting his head on the other's shoulder, hands still together, "I'm tired…"

Although Dark didn't really want him to, he planted a kiss on the blonde's cheek, "Then sleep love, you deserve it."

"Will you stay?" He felt stupid for asking but he really did want the thief to stay…when he got no answer, he sighed, "I'm sorry-"

"I'm not going anywhere, I won't leave your side, I promise."

"Thank you."

Dark watched Krad close his eyes and relaxed against him, after awhile, the blonde was asleep. The thief gently brushed a couple strands from the pale face and set him down softly onto the bed and tucked him in.

#Dark…#

/To be honest, I'm scared Daisuke, I don't know what I can do to help him, I don't know what's going to happen, I don't know how I'll be able to live without him…/

#Dark…it'll be alright…#

Never in his time with the thief had he shown anything but confidence, but now, now he sounded lost and alone, afraid, aspects that Daisuke had never seen, not from Dark. The thief shook his head and got out of bed, immediately missing the warmth of it. So he pulled up a chair and sat next to the blonde, holding his hand which continued flickering, disappearing every couple minutes. He stayed there until the blonde's eyes fluttered open again, "Dark? You're still here?"

Half of him had expected the thief to be elsewhere, but he was glad that he wasn't. "Yea, I'm still here…" He had trained his voice to remain calm in all situations, but really, all he felt like doing was screaming until he ran out of breath. The blonde smiled, it was heart wrenching for him. He felt tears make their way down his cheek, he squeezed the hunter's hand harder.

Krad frowned, "Dark?"

"Hm?" His voice remained calm, but that didn't fool the blonde.

"Are you alright? Dark?"

"…yea. I'm fine." There was a moment of silence between the two, "So how do you feel?"

The blonde gave a shrug, "Tired, drained, useless, weak?" It was Dark's turn to frown, "But," the blonde added quickly, "you being here makes me feel somewhat better."

The thief found himself smiling at the blonde's comment. Krad squirmed around awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. Dark knelt down and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips, "I feel hell a lot better when you're around too. Thank you."

"I haven't done anything."

"Just being Krad is doing a lot for me."

Krad blinked, "Then you're welcome…"

---------------

For the next few days, Dark had remained next to the blonde who grew weaker and weaker as each day went by. As the flickering became more frequent, the thief grew deathly worried for his blonde lover. Then one day, Krad frowned as he leaned against the thief, "Dark…I'll miss you."

Dark looked at him confused and startled at the same time, "What are you talking about? I'm right here." He watched the flickering blonde frantically, "Don't tell me you're-"

"I'm sorry Dark."

"Don't go, please…I love you Krad…"

"…I love you too, I'm sorry for before…"

The thief shook his head, "I don't care about that! I care about you staying here, with me! Right now!"

Krad smiled, "So stubborn, how very like you."

"Don't talk like that!"

The hunter cupped his face, unseeing eyes watching him, then Krad relaxed, "I wish I could see you…"

"Krad! Stop it! You have to stay!" _I don't know what I'd do without you…_

The thief held the blonde tightly. Krad gave a sad smile, tears running, then he closed pale golden eyes, "Goodbye Dark…"

Dark's eyes snapped open as the blonde went limp in his arms, "Gods…no! Get up! Krad! Please…don't leave me again…" _I can't live without you, why? Why are you still leaving me? Krad…no matter how much I beg…you won't stay will you? How can you still smile? Gods…don't leave, please don't leave! Please…please…oh god, please don't leave me again…I can't stand it. I can't stand the thought of not being able to see you again, not being able to talk to you, to hold you in my arms…Krad…don't…please…_

His pleas were left unheard, with a final flicker, the hunter disappeared and was replaced by his host who had similar tears running down his face, Satoshi watched him and spoke quietly, "He's gone Dark…Krad's gone…"

-------------

Satoshi didn't want the blonde to leave, he had actually grown quite fond of the hunter whom he once hated. Krad had actually pretended to go to sleep a couple times during those last days to spend time with his host. Today however, he seemed less awake and much weaker.

((Satoshi-sama?))

The blue haired boy blinked, Krad sounded quite serious, (Yes?)

((It's almost time, I can feel it.))

He couldn't believe his ears, (I can't believe you're just going to leave me and Dark like that! You can't leave!)

The blonde gave a weak smirk, ((Careful Satoshi-sama, you might sound like you actually care.))

(What if I do care?)

Krad paused, ((Then I'd only be able to apologize.))

Satoshi was crying already, he didn't want to, the tears just escaped, (What if I don't forgive you?)

((I'd only be able to apologize even more then.))

(…I'm going to miss you.)

The hunter smiled, ((Coming from you, that means a lot.))

(Krad…)

((I'm sorry Satoshi-sama, I won't be able to see how the last generation of the Hikari family ends.))

He meant the whole crystal hearts ordeal Satoshi realized, (Then stay!)

((I can't, though I wish you the best of luck with the Niwa boy.))

(You don't have to go…you know Dark's going to be beyond upset)

Krad frowned thoughtfully, Satoshi was trying at his guilt now, ((I know…I'm going to miss him too, tell him I love him for me when I'm gone.))

(But-)

((I'll miss you too,)) He really hated himself for being so sentimental but he couldn't help it, ((Satoshi-sama, I have to go now…goodbye.))

(Krad?)

But the angel was already gone. Tears of anger and sadness spilt down his cheek, already, he felt alone. His mind was finally his own and it felt cold and empty. Awhile later, he found himself sitting on his bed crying along with the thief. Was that how the entities felt when they lost a host? It hurt. A lot.

Suddenly, it hit him. Krad was gone, he was actually gone, he wasn't going to come back no matter how hard he wished. The blonde was completely out of his life forever. His eyes widened at the realization. He inwardly chuckled bitterly at the thought of how he would've given just about anything but a couple months ago to be where he was now. Rid of his other half.

He looked at the thief, surely he was in denial. Actually, he was too, somewhat, apart of him already knew that the hunter was gone, he could feel like yet he chose to deny it. Satoshi frowned and continued looking at Dark who stared right back at him, only not at him, he was staring right through him as though hoping to see someone pop out behind him. Half of him wanted to reach out to the thief and comfort him since he knew vaguely what he felt like at the moment.

_But he won't come back, no matter how much you miss him. He won't come back no matter how much you call for him. He's never coming back no matter how much you love him. We'll never see him again will we? Actually…you're probably more upset than me, you're the one he gave his heart to. Why? I'm supposed to be happy…I'm supposed to be cheering…why do I feel so…cold? I bet Dark's feeling three times worse than me…Krad…you were his life! How could you just leave him like that? How could you leave…me? You'd be upset if you saw us like this wouldn't you? Krad?_

Blue eyes scanned over the devastated thief, he felt a large pang of guilt and sympathy wash over him. Softy and as gently as he could, he told the thief, "He's gone Dark…Krad's gone…" _And he's never coming back to us._

_-----------------_

Nya

Finally! I updated! I've gone paranoid...editing this chapter for days sorta and I'm still going crazy...oh yea...beyond crazy...but on the brighter side I _have _been working on my fics so hopefully new chapters will come up soon :D These will be short since my arms are in pain...

**dimonyo-anghel**- Well they have bigger problems to worry about like Krad dying! XD But yea...you'll figure out how Krad's heart got stolen and all that other stuff soon enough :) Maybe even in the next chapter-if I remember XP

**Seena58**- I seem to get that alot :P Even though Krad's usually the villain, when he becomes the victim everyone's opinion of him changes :) Although I don't know why people don't like villains in the first place...they're so cool X3

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Well...there goes Krad, now we see how Dark will cope with the loss of the pretty pretty hunter :) Was this too cheesy? I usually laugh at extreme cheesiness and I was smirking while typing the chapter o.O

**Manami Nakaoki**- Nice, almost cried:D Sorry, it took me awhile to update again didn't it? Boy I've really been slacking off...I'm bad... :P Poor poor Dark and Krad, always having to put up with the stories I write :P

**Daishi**- But he can! And he did X3 I feel really sadistic today...good thing or bad thing, you decide :P Anyways, Krad left and Dark and Satoshi are devastated and yea...actually I sorta feel bad for them...not really but sorta XD

**K-chan XP**- Whoa! The heartless one almost cried XP Sad, angsty and fluffy, that's pretty much what I was trying for XP Why do I get excited when bad things happen? o.O Like when Krad dies or something I start cheering XP

**Leoth**- Yay! Party! Cake! Ice cream! XD I crave ice cream...summer's killing me...I'm melting! No not really, it's raining...but on the bright side, because it's raining and I have nothing to do, I updated (finally) :)

**Silv3r MagiciaN**- Really? Familiar? Actually...everything I think of usually runs along the tragedy lines for some reason or another...it took me awhile to get this chapter up too didn't it? It seems really short to me...o.O

**ilovekyo**- Go with the flow, the wise words of some person whom I've never met. But wise nonetheless :P Krad's faded away! But there's still the next chapter XP Indeed...updating's my friend but it was away on vacation for awhile XP

**Les Scribbles**- I can't think of a time where the dark side wins :( It makes me sad to know that villains, despite how much richer and smarter they are compared to the hero, end up losing one way or another :S DarkxKrad is awesome! XD

**Emic192**- Aww it's okay, in some ways...not in the Krad-dying way since he's gone...but yea...it's okay :) don't cry -hands over tissue- sorry for the short chapter...I didn't really know how to end it, well I knew but couldn't make it longer :S

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Aku shall be back! Next time! This one is mainly about Krad dying XP As you can probably guess, I was laughing and smirking when I typed this out :P I really can't help it if I'm sadistic now can I? It's simply...Ayame :)

**MelodyMoon**- Thankies! Sorry for the sluggish (yes I'm feeling linguistic at the moment) update...glad you enjoyed the story so far though, ahahahahaha -laughing to self like the maniac that she is- Krad died XP

**General Kitty Girl**- Yea! Frozen waste land! That'd be awesome XP I finally updated again! And this time it's more like a aww-he-dies ending instead of a cliffie...>.>;; Krad died...Dark's alive...the world's going to end :P

**golden-flame4**- lol XD Krad's too weak for the angsty Dark and Krad smex XP Not to mention Krad's kinda gone now...no he's not invisible, he's just gone, faded away :P What shall happen next...hmmm...-thinking at two thoughts per hour-

**Gabriel of Dreams-Yume Chan**- Whoa it's beenfour weeks? o.o Actually...more than four weeks but yea...whoa...sue the school board :D But then again...that'd mean less experiments and stuff like that wouldn't it? Aww dang... :S

**melwasul**- Hmm...I'm not sure when it'll finish, hopefully before summer ends...I don't think I'm going to have much free time next year...nope, -shakes head- that just sucks...why do we have to move up grades anyways :P

**kittenoftime**- Yup you told me :) Krad's really pretty...but he's gone now X3 My brain left me a long time ago so I don't even have one XP But then again...smart people usually die first and mimes and those...clowny people die last XP

Raydar89- This is fangirl worthy! XD -happy happy happy- Kraddy-kins goes away o.O Don't hate me! But then again...it just adds to his angsty-ness which Krad is simply full of XP Yea...but still...don't sue me! XD

**Lillith**- Thank you XD Oh yea...all these twists...most of them weren't intentional :P They just happen since it just pops into my mind which I don't understand XP I guess I'll have to try to end it within the summer time or else it'll take a really really long time, lack of time sucks :S

**Alowl**- That's taking the easy way out XP Not to mention someone stole Krad's crystal heart from Dark so that's sorta out of question...but as to how it ends...we'll just see XP I tend to stray far from the real plot of dnangel don't I:P


	15. Halls of Banishment

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 15: The Forgotten

Dark didn't utter a single word for the next few days, the redhead grew worried.

#Dark?#

/…/

#Come on Dark, you have to say something!#

The thief gave no response. Daisuke sighed and headed downstairs where he found Satoshi. The blue haired boy had been staying at his house ever since the blonde had disappeared, he showed just about as much life as Dark did, but at least he spoke.

"Good morning Satoshi-kun…"

The blue haired boy looked over and nodded his greetings. The redhead was stumped, he didn't know what to do with either of them, one whose lover's now gone, and the other who shared a soul with the hunter who's now gone, he was the only person who didn't really get attached to Krad. He felt the thief flinch at the name.

#Sorry…#

Dark looked away frowning, his attitude had become more serious. Even when he was stealing, no longer did he play around with the police, he just took the target and left. That's how great of a thief he really was, Daisuke realized, he'd simply stalled around to see if the blonde would show up…giving the police the slightest bit of hope that they could catch him. But in reality, any type of trap set up wouldn't have been enough. Satoshi didn't even attend to the nightly stealing anymore.

The redhead sat down, continuing his pondering when suddenly, Emiko dashed into the room, out of breath. "Dai-chan! Satoshi! Get down here quickly! Towa-chan's found something!"

------------------

Dark frowned, he didn't like the redhead worrying over him yet at the same time apart of him simply didn't care anymore. He didn't feel like talking, sitting there in silence and contemplating about anything, everything, thatwas all he did for the past few days. No matter what he did, all his thoughts strayed back to the blonde. He looked at Satoshi and the last conversation he had.

--------------------------

"_He wanted to tell you…he loves you."_

"_I love him too…"_

"_He knew that, he also said that he was going to miss you."_

"_Stupid Krad…" He was choking and stumbling for words, they seemed to be stuck in his throat, "Why…" He couldn't finish, he found himself curling up and changing back into the redhead. **Why would he say something like that after he's gone? Why did he have to leave? **Too many whys filled his head and he found that his voice didn't want to work anymore, almost as though nothing was worth talking about anymore._

--------------------------

Daisuke and Satoshi exchanged confused glances as to why they were both called down. They headed down the stairs to where the fire was lit, suddenly, the redhead noticed something. The painting, the one of the white and black feather, neither of them disappeared, but the white one now had a symbol on it, like the one that had been on Krad's collarbone! Satoshi must have noticed too for his eyes had grown wide, even Dark turned his attention to the scenario they were in.

"Kaa-chan, what's going on?"

Emiko pointed to Towa who was standing there, eyes giving off an eerie glow as though she was in a trance, "Towa-chan's found something I'm quite sure you'll all want to hear."

The three turned their attention to the gray haired entity, "The one who's been taken from you is not lost."

Three pairs of eyes widened/What!.?./

That was the first word Daisuke had heard from the thief in days, "Where is he?"

Towa looked Daisuke straight in the eyes, "He has been taken to the halls of banishment."

------------------------

Golden eyes fluttered open, he frowned, wasn't he dead? Was it all a dream? "Ah, I see you're awake."

The voice was familiar, too familiar, Krad hissed, "Aku…"

The demon laughed, "It's nice to know that you know my name."

Krad's frown didn't falter, he felt a recognizable sensation, then a moment later, he realized that he was surrounded by magic, "Where am I?"

"Get up and walk around, you'll be surprised." Golden eyes narrowed, slowly, he say up, already surprised that he was no longer weary. "Go on, there aren't any traps or anything around, I swear!" He could feel the other grinning at him.

Frowning, he got up and reached for the closet wall, still unable to see where he was going, he could sense magic hanging all around him. Finally, his hand felt something cold, rough, and bumpy, it was a brick wall. Golden-red eyes watched him, probably amused. His hand went up and landed on a frame, then, even higher, it became glossy and smooth, magic radiating off of it. "This is…"

"A Hikari painting? I know, there are several others here."

"How'd you-"

"I didn't, I don't steal, the curse did it for me, do you know where we are? No, of course you don't. We're in the halls of banishment kitten."

Krad blinked, he didn't understand what was going on at all, "Didn't the curse kill off the artwork?"

Aku must've shrugged, he sounded laid back and uncaring, "No, it's simply a curse of banishment for eternity, in some ways it's very much like dying. Eventually, you'll be forgotten by everyone, even the ones you love. It's bound to happen."

Krad turned around, "You speak no words that I can trust. What would you know about this?"

"A lot more than you about this...curse." Aku replied with a chuckle, "Tell me, do you know why you and the thief separated from the Black Wings in the first place?"

"The Niwa messed up the sealing."

The demon sighed, "No, not quite, their seals were perfect, but what they didn't count on was the curse. You see, the Black Wings was cursed and was to be banished since the magic was too strong, but then along came the Niwa who instead of sealing the art, they separated you two and messed up the curse. Nice little story with a happy ending no?"

"Then these are all Hikari artworks…"

"Aren't you the smart one? These are the cursed pieces, they're forgotten, here for eternity, they don't exist. After all, how can something exist when no one knows it's there?"

"Then you're a Hikari piece? You aren't one that I recognize…"

The demon's clothes ruffled as he settled himself against a wall, "You're smart, but not quite. I suppose in some aspects I'm a Hikari piece…or bits and pieces of Hikari artwork."

"What?" He didn't understand at all, the words were being spoken but none of them made sense.

"I'm simply the evil, the pain, the sorrow of some of the famous artworks the Hikari have created. I feed off of them in a way. The longer they stay here, the angrier and more stressed out they are, it makes me stronger, would it surprise you if I told you that I was the strongest Hikari piece of all? Although there are times where there are artwork that aren't here but are still in pain…I told you I was apart of you, do you wish to know why?"

Despite not wanting to, Krad nodded out of curiosity, "Tell me."

"Remember your crystal heart?"

The hunter froze, "What about it?"

"Don't you remember all the pain you felt through it? So painful that you could barely handle it?" Krad tensed, "Well, what can I say? The sentimental fool of a thief put it in his safe thinking that no one would ever get it but honestly, what an idiot he was. It's thanks to your heart that I gained so much power, your pain was endless, it was delicious." He licked his lips and grinned, "I see that even now, you're in pain. You really have no idea how much you've helped me do you?"

"Shut up…"

There was a soft ruffling noise, Aku was swinging something around, "It looks so beautiful, yet fragile, quite ironic isn't it?"

"Shut up!"

"Ah yes…even at the moment you're still helping me…but events will occur and honestly, I'd rather you not get further involved."

"What-" The blonde didn't know when, but suddenly, there was a sharp blow to the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

Aku smirked and picked the blind hunter up, "Oh no, we couldn't have you further involved, after all, what if the thief actually gets you back? No…I couldn't let that happen." Heading down the great hall filled with forgotten paintings, he smirked, "Now where shall I hide you? Where can the thiefnot toget you? Ah…but of course…" As he walked down the hall, he gave a sharp glance to the paintings hung about, "The thief if coming, as your guardian, I order you to slow him for as long as you can, I need to set things up." Then with a grin he continued walking as the paintings began to glow.

----------------

Nya

Super short chapter! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! But honestly, I have no time at the moment, at least not with my current...situation XP And yes there's still more I've just been stuck for the longest time, that's all :P I mean with getting sick and having to be semi-mute for a couple hours...everything's just peachy :P Crappers...no time for responds >.O have to get going so buhbye and hope you enjoy! Thankies for all the reviews :D Promise I'll do responds for next chapter! XD


	16. Kyuushi no Yoru

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 16: Kyuushi no Yoru

Dark paced around the room as Satoshi watched him, "What's taking them?"

The blue haired boy frowned, "Setting up a portal isn't exactly the world's easiest thing to do you know…"

"I know that! But…but still…" _I want to see him…_ "Sorry…"

"It's okay, just don't wear yourself out."

The thief managed to give a wavering smile, "Yea…"

#Dark…#

/I'm okay, really…/

#What's the hall of banishment like?#

/I don't know Daisuke, I didn't even know about it until now./

#Aku's going to be there.#

/And so will Krad…/

"You two, the portal's ready. Are you two ready for this?"

Dark and Satoshi nodded and headed downstairs into the basement, the blue haired boy inhaled deeply when he saw the swirl of black in the middle of the room, "This? This will take us to Krad?"

Emiko nodded, "There's immense energy coming from there so be careful. You only have so long before the portal closes so hurry."

The thief nodded again before stepping into the portal without second thoughts, Satoshi stared at it for a moment before he too disappeared into the swirling vortex. Emiko bit her lip in anxiety, a hand landed on her shoulder, Daiki murmured in a reassuring voice, "Don't worry too much, they'll be fine."

---------------------

Aku smirked and looked at his handy work, "Not bad if I do say so myself."

He received no answer.

Smirk never wavering, he twirled something on his finger and headed out of the room, "Hm? What's this? They're here already? Oh well, no matter, I always have something to entertain the guests with."

------------------------

They entered a courtyard of what looked like an ancient Greek palace, Dark looked around the many buildings that surrounded them, "Where are we?"

"The halls of banishment I'm guessing."

Dark frowned in annoyance, "But where's Krad?"

Satoshi shrugged, "Let's just find a way to get in, I'm guessing all these buildings are connected with different rooms and such."

The thief nodded and entered the closest entrance, he gasped as a shot of magic was shot at him, he blocked it and looked up, eyes widening as he did so, "Wha-what is all this? Why are there Hikari paintings here?"

The blue haired boy entered the room, "What are you talking about?" He looked around, "These must be the banished works." He jumped out of the way of another shot, "Look! An exit! Come on! Let's go!"

The two ran through another door which led into a very long hall and as Satoshi had predicted, the hall connected the buildings and rooms together. Much to their dismay, the hall was decorated in paintings, each charging for their own blast. The blue haired boy stood there quite dumbfound while Dark growled and grabbed the boy's arm and began to run as magic was shot at them. "Why are they attacking us?"

"Maybe we triggered an alarm or something."

"What alarm? It's like they think we're intruders or something!"

"We did just barge in…"

"I bet Aku's behind this!"

And for once, Satoshi didn't argue.

"Dark?"

The thief looked back, "What?"

"Is it just me or are the paintings in the hallways getting ready to kill us?"

Dark looked around and swore and began to run, "Come on! We're going to be killed at this rate!" Satoshi nodded and took after the thief, they ran into a room to evade the blasts. Dark sighed, "That was way too close for comfort…"

They looked around the room, there was nothing but a painting. Suddenly, a girl appeared, dressed in black, "Who dares enter?"

Satoshi backed up only to find the door was locked and they couldn't get out, a scythe appeared in her hands and she took a swing at the thief, Dark's eyes widened, "You're-"

The spirit took another swipe before answering rather monotonically, "I am nothing; I have neither existence nor identity, leave or be killed."

The blue haired boy watched as the thief evaded yet another swing, if the spirit was right there how could she be nothing? Dark's eyes narrowed, "Kyuushi no Yoru."

The artwork stopped mid-swipe, "You…"

"Kyuushi no Yoru, that's your name isn't it? You were given to a rival of the Hikari as a gift, but foretold great misfortunes and wherever you went, death followed. Just like your name."

"You…you know who I am…" Satoshi watched in amazement as the spirit dropped her weapon and began to cry, "I…I exist then…"

The blue haired boy frowned, "Of course you do…I mean you're right there, why would you say you don't exist?" By the look on Dark's face, he had wanted to ask the same question.

The spirit spoke softly as she picked herself up off the ground, "If no one remembers you how can you exist?"

Both Dark and Satoshi were taken aback, it made so much sense yet it seemed so unrealistic, the thief being the ladies man that he was, wiped a tear away, "How long have you been here?"

"For as long as I remember."

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to free you."

"We banished art cannot leave the hall."

"Is there a counter spell or something?"

The artwork shook her head sadly, her long black hair covered her eyes, "As long as our bodies are here, we cannot leave."

Dark's mind clicked, "Then the only way to be free is…"

"Is if someone were to destroy our bodies." She looked at him with begging eyes, "Please…Kokuyoku, I'm begging you, I'm tired and I've been around long enough. Please…free me."

The thief stared at the statue and then the girl, then shook his head, "I'm only half of the artwork you call Kokuyoku, I'm Kaitou Dark Mousy."

"Dark…"

"Before I do you this one favor, do you know where my other half is? The one Aku's taken."

The spirit looked up, "Our guardian? He was carrying an angel, he went into one of the main rooms, that's all I know, sorry."

"Main rooms huh? That's plenty, thanks. See you around, Kyuushi no Yoru-chan."

And with that he shot a blast of magic at the painting, destroying it completely, the girl smiled at him for the first and last time then disappeared with a soft, "Thank you..."

"Is this really the only way to free them?" Dark looked at the blue haired boy and nodded, "But then Krad…"

#Dark? Is that true? You're going to have to-#

/We'll deal with it when the time comes./

The thief nodded again and stepped towards the now opened door, "Come on, let's go."

Satoshi followed him wordlessly, tension fell between the two as they ran down the hall before the artwork could attack them. There was a sudden blast of magic which blew a door open, Dark and Satoshi both froze in the tracks and looked inside the room, standing there was Aku, smirking at them, "I see the guests are here."

Violet eyes scanned the room, then he hissed, "Where's Krad?"

"Krad? Don't worry, he's just…resting."

"You bastard! Tell me where Krad is!"

"Oh? Is that a threat?"

"Yea and you know what? I tend to carry out my threats…" Dark growled, then he shot a blast of magic at the demon, Aku smirked and dodged it without breaking a sweat.

"Is that all you've got?"

"No! You underestimate me demon!" He took another shot and again Aku evaded it.

"Really now? I'm thinking that your threats are just as useless as your aim!" Then Dark suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut, the demon smirked as the thief's arm went right through, "Aw damn, and I was having so much fun too…I guess I underestimated you, a bit and nothing more though, I'll see you soon."

With that he flickered and disappeared with a smirk, the thief growled and slammed his fist into the wall creating a dent, "Damn it! He tricked me…"

Satoshi watched calmly as the thief glared daggers at nothing in particular, "It was a hologram, and you better save up your energy for when you get to fight the _real_ him."

"Yea…okay…" He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, "Let's go."

_Where are you?_

------------------------

"They seem to be catching on faster than I thought…no matter, I have enough power to fight them off single handedly." He smirked and lightly traced something hung around his neck, "And the game begins…"

------------------------

"They only have a less than an hour left!"

"Emiko! Calm down! They'll make it, they have to…"

"Otou-san…"

"It's okay Emiko, they'll be fine…don't cry…"

------------------------

"Where the hell is he?"

"In one of the main rooms, I bet that's towards the middle of this place!"

They looked around but only found a statue sitting in the middle of the room, "This _is_ the center! Where's the room?"

"It's got to be around here somewhere…"

Dark rubbed his temple, "Well this is just great, hey, what's that say over there by the statue?" He walked over, "_Only when freed can the path be shown_. Well that's just awesome."

"Destroy the statue."

"What?"

Satoshi frowned, "Destroy it! It's an artwork, another banished piece, it says only when freed can the path be shown, free it!"

The thief caught on, he shot at the statue and destroyed it, and after the debris settled, a door appeared where the statue used to block, "He's in there isn't he?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Dark nodded and without a second thought, dashed in, inside the room was another hall which lead to grand oak doors. The thief shot the blue haired boy a look before pushing it open, when he saw what was inside, his breath couldn't help but hitch. _No…oh gods no…_

_-------------------------_

Nya

And I update! Kyuushi no Yoru, night of sudden death incase you're curious XD and oh no (again) what's Dark all gaspy about:O Hmm...next chapter will be some...eventually :) I'm tired from shopping XP and as promised, reviews! anime conventions are beyond awesome : and since I'm feeling relatively lazy, the responds will be relatively short :P

**chrnoskitty**- It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who uses the word awesome too many times to count XD I think it bugs my sister now everytime I go that's awesome! XP Ah the joys of bugging an older sibling :P

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Yea! Ebil! XD Villains are awesome :) Aku has become a personal favorite now and I'm so going to use him in other fics XP Just because he's awesome : Actually, he's beyond awesome, I lobe most villains X3

**ilovekyo**- Krad's not dead:) But he's not speaking XP Dum dum dum (insert music note here) and now they know how to free the banished banished art, poor poor art and Dark's getting pissed! XD

**Daishi**- Thankies XD Hope you like this chapter too! It's kinda short and I don't know how long it's been since I last updated but oh well:D It's up now!

**Hakudoshi-chan**- I'm kinda used to being sick :) I'm always sick, immune system went on a break and never came back and I'm too lazy to go look for it, for all I know, it's half way around the world XP

**Devinedragon**- You don't like Aku? XP Villains, they're always sadistic and evil, it can't be helped...actually that's stereotyping it but oh well :P Krad's too pretty to die :

**nekogirltheanimefreak**- Sugar! XD Going sugarhigh is fun...no I don't do drugs either, the only addictive substance I inhale would be air and the smell of coffee and chocolate XP

**General Kitty Girl**- It's taking me forever to update...in summer, what you usually feel is lazy...not sure why you do :P Lazy and sleepy and utterly insane from the heat, I'm melting! -turns into a blob-

**Kyuseisha no Hikari**- Thank you! My chapters are usually short for the following excuses: ifI didn't end it, it'd go on forever, or I wanted the cliffie XP and if anyone asks, it's one of those reasons, I'm not lazy, nope XP

**catseyes77**- Ack...it's been awhile hasn't it? Wow...I've gone beyond slow...and sleepy...I need coffee -yawns-but shiza! Here's the nexet chapter and oh my god someone just screamed >.O

**Omnimalevolent**- I'm not sure...-thinking- well my jaw was numb so that might've done something:S Aku's evil :) Sir created-from-misery-of-art XP Even villains need a little angst :

**UnIQuE Not Weird**- Yay! Krad's getting fans! Because everyone lobes Krad! Especially when he's suffering and ends up the victim XP Krad-angst! And Dark-angst! And angst in general! XD

**SeLeNa MoUsY**- Krad lives! XD And Dark's gone to rescue him, Krad's thief in black leather : I'd perfer those over knights in shining armor XP Here's the next chapter with yet another cliffie-ish thing!

**Ballad of the Iris**- And again! XP I lobe cliffhangers, especially when I'm the one who's writing :P I lobe angst, this world would be so boring without it :P I used all my money, well not really...but most of it...that I had in my wallet XP shopping is fun...

**Seena58**- -grins- This is so much fun, I can't believe I'm almost at 20 chapters o.o longest fic so far XD I'm so proud of myself, now if only I could sleep...then everything would be perfect, too bad it's the middle of the day :P

**golden-flame4**- Yay for psycho villains XP ...what? >.>;; I like them...yes I'm insane and that's probably why I like them so much but oh well :P Krad's gone and become a damsel, now he can faint on cue! XD


	17. The Heart's Truth

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 17: The Heart's Truth

"Oh gods…Krad…"

There was Krad, suspended in midair by chains and encased in a large block of ice. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. He looked like an angel trapped in ice, still in perfect condition, "Do you like it?"

The thief twirled around to meet the person he hated most at the moment, "Aku!"

The demon cracked his knuckles then his neck and smirked, "As glad as I am that you remember my name, you really have to stop changing the subject thief."

"What have you done to him?"

"Don't you like it? I'm simply keeping him safe…from everyone, including you. Don't you know? He's the latest piece of my collection, and my favorite piece at that."

Dark growled and lashed out at the demon who merely smirked and took a step back, avoiding it, "I honestly thought you'd have more anger in you. After all, is that not _your_ ice hunter hanging there?"

Amethyst eyes narrowed, #We have to get Krad out of there!#

/You're right…but how? I mean he's stuck in a piece of ice! Not to mention tied up with chain! Damn this bastard!./

The demon smiled, and pounded the fist into the thief's back, "You're boring me." Dark gasped and whirled around only to have his kick stopped, "You're too slow."

"Slow my ass!" The thief shot another blast of magic, Aku raised a brow and dodged it as it hit the ice behind him, causing it to crack, amethyst eyes narrowed, #Dark…#

/This could take awhile…/

Aku looked back carelessly and gave a lazy smirk, "Is that what you're trying to do? That could take you centuries, and you'd be dead before that happens. So let me help." With a snap of a finger and the ice shattered and disappeared.

/What's he doing?./

#Whatever it is, it can't be good, I doubt he's going to let Krad go that easily.#

/Yea…/

"There, one hunter in chains, does this please you, oh mighty unmatchable thief?"

Dark frowned, he gave a jump as the chains clattered as the slammed against one another leaving the hunter suspended in the air in nothing but loops of metal. _What is he up to? Like Dai said, he's not about to let Krad go that easily… _He looked back to the blue haired boy and found him staring rather stupefied at the hunter, "Oi! Creep!" Satoshi didn't respond, his eyes transfixed on the figure in front of him, horror slowly filling them, _what has Aku done to you? My god…Krad…_He ran over towards the chained entity, the thief frowned, "Where are you going?"

_The other half of me is entwined in chains! What am **I** doing? _Aku smirked as he watched the boy from the corner of his eye, "How touching, the host wishes to rescue the dreaded curse. I'm curious thief…" He pulled out his necklace, "does this look familiar to you?"

Amethyst eyes widened, he felt his heart take a flip, _that can't be…why…why would he have it? How did he get it?_

#What is it? It's so beautiful…#

Dark swallowed hard /Daisuke, that's…Krad's…heart./

Then his mind clicked as he turned to the blue haired boy who was now standing in front of the angel, "No Satoshi-don't!"

It was too late, Satoshi had placed his hand on the wall as Dark yelled out, he turned his head but nothing could stop was about to happen. Krad stirred and opened his eyes slowly, the three looked up while Aku merely smirked and looked at the golden stone he held up admiringly. "Let all the pain that was once yours return to you kitten…"

Dark stared as the golden crystal heart suddenly had a red liquid-like substance run through the inside, the swirls of red and gold that looked exactly like…Aku's eyes. Then the chains began to clatter, Krad raised his head and looked up, sightless eyes staring into space. Slowly, the chains untangled themselves as they lowered the semi-conscious hunter to the ground. The thief's eyes narrowed as he watched Krad from the corner of his eye while his attention remained on the demon in front of him. _What are you up to?_

The demon smirked, "I would watch out for the host if I were you."

Then he heard a yelp and spun around to see Satoshi backing up, eyes wide with…fear? The chains had vanished and standing there, was Krad, staring blankly at the blue haired boy completely emotionlessly. "Krad?"

Aku tsk'ed and smiled rather sadistically, "You of all people should've figured out that he can't hear you. He is, after all, under my control. Actually, I've even made a little bonus for you…if you can survive the first round of the game that is…if you do, let's just say you get a prize. Aren't I generous?"

"Wha-" Dark was cut off as a blast of magic was shot his way, Aku smirked and released his wings, flying up to the base of where the chains hung off of and watched. Dark growled and shot a blast of energy at the demon, "Get back here you coward!"

Aku smirked, with a wave of a hand, the attack disappeared, "Little attacks like that aren't going to do you any good, I'd spend less time yelling and more time dodging if I were you."

The thief jumped back as the hunter attacked again, "Krad-" he dodged another blow, "stop it!"

/Damn it! I can't attack him!./

#You have to! Otherwise we're going to-#

The two screamed as a blast hit the thief in the shoulder, Aku frowned and twirled the necklace around his finger, "Are you really that apathetic against him? No matter, I guess you're going to die then." There was a pause then the demon let out a slow smirk, "On second thought…I'll give you one last chance…" His smirk widened, "I don't like throwing out my toys until they're completely broken…so, you'll get one question to ask your little lover here and if you ask the right one, you get to save your life, until I get bored with you anyways. You have two minutes."

Dark frowned and did a flip, avoiding another attack/What's a _right_ question?./

#I don't know! But think of something! Fast!#

/No pressure huh?./

"Dark!"

The thief looked over at Satoshi, "What?"

"You better not die!"

"Thanks!" He smirked, and jumped back again, "I never thought you'd care!"

"I don't."

"Well that's nice…"

Amethyst eyes narrowed as magic zinged his arm, #You'd think he'd be able to stop himself at least a little…it's like Aku has him completely under his control…#

/Maybe he let him…I don't see a difference in his style of fighting…would Krad-/

A fist hit his stomach, he winced, running at the blonde and pinning him down, "Damn it Krad! Do you hate me that much? All this time, the one who really wanted me dead was…it was you wasn't it?" _Do you despise me so much that you're willing to kill me yourself?_

Aku watched him, amusement glittered in his eyes, "That…was the right question, actually it was two questions but I'll let you off this time."

He chanted something under his breath that made the blonde writher about. Dark turned his head and glared at the demon, "What the hell are you doing?"

"A little favor for you." Amethyst eyes narrowed, the demon gave a careless shrug, "I see you don't trust me. I'm hurt."

"And why the hell would I trust you?"

The demon watched them silently for a moment, "You have no reason to, but because I'm such a nice guy, I'll tell you what just happened to your dearly beloved. Ask him anything. Go on, this isn't something I want to miss out on." He raised a knee up to rest his arm on, he watched with a slight smirk on his face.

Dark frowned and looked at Krad who was staring blankly at him, there was only one question in his head, "Krad…why do you hate me?"

"Because you're a liar." The blonde stated, still watching him.

The thief's eyes widened, "What?"

"You've been lying to me all along." Krad's voice sounded dead, "I've never been first in your eyes have I?"

"What are you talking about…?"

"I saw you. You and that girl, in the Ferris wheel that night." Empty golden eyes stared directly into his causing him to unconsciously shiver, "I watched you tell the same promises you told me, I watched you kiss her the way you used to kiss me. Then I realized, I wasn't first anymore, maybe I never was…at first I didn't believe it, but after awhile, I accepted the truth."

"But-"

"Then all this happened."

Dark shook his head in denial, "It's not true! That isn't the truth damn it!"

"But it is the truth, haven't you noticed? Kitten here's been telling you nothing but the truth since you asked him. This is the cold hard truth, not sugarcoated, not covered up with petty lies." Aku watched him emotionlessly.

Krad continued monotonically, tears rolling down his face as the truth finally unburied itself, he appeared unaware of the tears, "You came back into my life, whether it was out of pity or not, I'm not sure. But you came back and told me all your promises again."

"It wasn't out of pity! I love you Krad!"

"Yes…you told me that too…but that night…the night your host slept at Satoshi-sama's, the name you whispered in your sleep wasn't mine. It was Harada."

Dark felt himself freeze to the core, had he done such a thing? He frowned and yelled in frustration, "But you're the one for me! I'm not lying damn it! I'm not!"

"Even after that night…after all the fake promises you made…I found that I…"

"They weren't lies! I missed you! I don't want to lose you!"

"I found that I still loved you."

The thief stopped and stared at the hunter, "…Krad?"

"When you told me that you loved me I truly wanted to believe it, I wanted to believe you were telling me the truth. That they weren't more empty promises. After all…you were my everything."

"They weren't!" Dark felt tears threatening to spill.

Krad watched him for a moment, "Then prove it to me."

The thief sighed dejectedly, in a low voice he asked, "How…? What do you want Krad?"

Glazed over golden eyes continued to bore into his, "I want to be free."

Dark frowned, "Krad?"

"I want to be free of this, I know you know how to. So set me free."

It was at that moment, the thief realized, that the Krad he once knew was talking to him, it was _his_ request to him, _release me from this pain Dark…_

He gulped knowing the decision he had the make,_ but to be free means to die…_

_---------------------_

Nya

Will Dark kill Krad? Can he do it? XD Sorry for the slow update, I had the longest mental block ever...I ketp forgetting what I was going to type and it bugged me XP ermm...hope you peoples enjoy this chapter! I lobe gelato :) It's so nice and delicious :P Yea, I'll shut up now and try to get the next chapter up soon!

Thank yous to: **Hakudoshi-chan, Mysterious Kaitou, catseyes77, ilovekyo, nekogirltheanimefreak, General Kitty Girl, Ballad of the Iris, icestar2007, Anukis-san, Devinedragon, chrnoskitty, Daishi, Kyuseisha no Hikari, blood-fire-dragon, Kohana-kun, SeLeNa MoUsY, Socks-The-Kitsune, snoshadow, Seena58, golden-flame4, UnIQuE Not Weird**


	18. Decisions

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 18: Decisions

#Dark?#

/I-I don't know…this is what he truly wants…/

#You're going to kill him?#

/It's what he wants! He wants to be free from this prison.../

#B-but we just found him! And you're going to destroy him!.? Isn't there another way?#

/He'll be trapped here forever if I don't!./

#...you're going to, aren't you?#

/I don't have much of a choice Daisuke.../

Dark stared at the blonde on the floor, "Krad…I am so…sorry…" He placed a hand on the other's chest and closed his eyes as he took charged for a blast.

"Thank you…" The hunter whispered as he closed his eyes.

Amethyst eyes snapped open as he attacked, _Krad…_he could feel Satoshi staring at him disbelievingly. Then the boy screamed, "You bastard! How could you kill him!.?"

"It's what he wanted! This is the only way to free him!"

Aku leapt down and clapped a couple times, "I didn't think you'd have it in you. I must say, I somewhat respect you now. But…you forgot something very important." Dark glared at the demon, "So long as part of Krad is here, he cannot be freed. And guess what? His heart's still here." He said with a smirk.

The thief pulled out a feather and threw it at the demon, the silver haired man raised a brow before knocking it away only to get knocked to the ground himself by Dark. "You bastard!" Dark yelled as he shot another blast of energy.

#Dark! Destroy the heart!#

But the thief was too busy attacking the demon to hear his tamer, "Dammit! Give Krad back to me!"

The demon wiped the blood off his chin and kicked the thief away, he got up and grinned, "That's more like it."

Dark jumped back onto his feet and made a dash for Aku again, _**I'll kill him!**_

#DARK!#

/What!.?./ He snapped back.

#Krad's heart!#

Amethyst eyes focused on the jewel dangling off the other's neck, he threw another feather. Aku gave a smirk and was about to knock it away but Satoshi shoved him down. As he fell, the black feather pierced through the chain that was connected to the crystal and it hit the ground with a thunk.

Golden red eyes widened when he realized what happened and made a grab for it but Satoshi was a couple seconds faster, the blue haired boy grabbed it and threw it to the thief.

Dark caught it and stared at the golden red jewel in his hand.

#Dark! Satoshi-kun's-#

The thief looked up, Aku was snarling as he picked the boy up by the throat, "Give me the crystal back…" Satoshi winced when the demon's grasp tightened, Dark was looking rather stupefied with the jewel in his hand, "Give it back." Aku repeated, all traces of amusement had fled from his voice.

Dark stared at the demon, then took a glance at the stone in his hand, he raised his eyes back up to the silver haired demon and smirked, "No." Then he crushed the crystal heart with his bare hand and blasted the remainder of it into nothingness.

"NO!" Aku yelled as his grip tightened almost completely on the blue haired boy's throat.

Satoshi felt his consciousness slipping away, then there was a spark within him, (K-Krad?)

The blonde looked at him and smirked, ((Satoshi-sama, allow me...))

The thief inhaled shakily, blood dripping from his hand, he'd done it, he completely destroyed Krad. #Dark, why did you do that? You could've just blown it up…#

/I don't know why…but somehow…I think Krad went through this too…/

#Dark…#

Then they heard a gasp and turned to Satoshi who was struggling for air now. Aku smirked and tightened his grip further until a hand grabbed his arm, "Don't. Touch. Me." He looked up to find a very angry hunter glaring at him, he let go and jumped out of the way as a golden ball of magic was shot at him. The demon snarled, showing off his fangs as he looked from one entity to the other, Krad smirked, "Didn't expect to see me again so soon? I guess I really can't be free so long as there's a Hikari around."

"Krad…"

The blonde looked over, smirk never fading as his eyes gleamed in both happiness and sorrow, "Hello Dark, I didn't think you'd have it in you. I guess I was wrong huh?"

The thief blinked, "You can see?"

Krad nodded, "I presume my body's been completely…recreated?" He took his right glove off and stared at his hand, all the scars were gone, golden eyes stared in wonder, "So it did…" He looked over at the demon and smirked, "I'm giving you forty-five minutes, if you don't finish this, I will."

"No deal." Golden eyes looked over at the thief, "Half an hour or nothing."

The hunter smirked, "Fine, have it your way."

"Don't I always?"

Aku frowned, "You underestimate me, you forget, I still have the power of all the art in this dimension."

The blonde headed for the door, "When I get back, I expect this to be finished."

The thief didn't face him but gave him a thumbs up sign, the angel smirked and exited the room. Dark looked over at the demon, "So where were we?"

"I do believe I was winning."

"Well not anymore."

Aku's eyes narrowed as he blocked a kick only to have magic shot at him from behind, "What?"

"I don't think you two have been introduced yet, meet my doppelganger, Dark."

----------------

(You saw it didn't you?)

((Saw what?))

(Dark's hand…)

((…)) Krad wandered down the halls, avoiding the question, ((Look at all these Hikari artworks…))

He could feel his host sigh in exasperation, (They've all been cursed?)

((Sure looks that way.)) He raised a hand to the painting, ((It seems it's still alive…))

(Shouldn't we…)

((Set them free? If you wish, but it's going to take a lot of energy.))

(Go for it.)

((If you say so…)) He gathered up as much energy as he could in his palm.

-----------------

Dark jumped of the way as the demon appeared in front of him and attacked, "You're fast, but I'm faster."

Aku smirked and attacked again, "Don't be so cocky, thief."

"Oh I'm not being cocky, I'm just being me."

"The second I land a punch on you, you're as good as dead."

The thief jumped back with a grin on his face, "And what makes you think you'll be able to hit me, even once?"

-----------------

"Otou-san…they only have twenty minutes left…"

"They'll make it, I'm sure of it."

Emiko gave an unsure nod and continued to watch the portal.

-----------------

The blonde felt himself feel physically drained of energy as he shot just about all his and Satoshi's energy. He watched it disappear down the corridor, destroying everything that once decorated it, he inhaled shakily, ((That better be enough to get everything…))

(More than enough.) His host replied quietly. (Now the question is, can you drag yourself back to that room?)

He smirked, ((I'm hurt, you think so lowly of me, Satoshi-sama.))

-----------------

Dark blinked as the demon's knees suddenly buckled and he kneeled there panting, all his energy had been drained from him, "W-what's going on?"

The thief looked over at the door to see the blonde leaning tiredly against the door, he pouted, "You said half an hour…"

"Too long for my liking."

"I see…" He stood in front of the demon whose fists were clenched, still on the ground, "Any last words?"

"Kuso…" He gritted, still staring at the ground.

"Have a nice day." Then he shot the ball of energy at Aku, the second the demon disappeared, the place began to shake/What the hell?./

#He must've been what supported this place!#

/What's that supposed to mean!.?./

"This dimension's collapsing!"

Dark turned to see the blonde, "Well that explains _everything_!"

/Why can't you be more blunt like that?./

#Why can't _you_ be smarter?#

/Ouch…/

The thief ran over to the hunter and scooped him up, "What do you think you're doing!.?"

"Come on Krad, I thought we got over this already, anyways, you're clearly too weak to run."

"_Weak!_? Put me down and we'll show you who's weak!"

"If I put you down we'll all die! You'd kill me then you'd die along with this dimension!" He ran out of the building as it continued collapsing, "You can yell at me all you want when we get back!"

Krad frowned, "_If_ we get back."

"Don't be like that now…"

The blonde huffed, "I'll be as I please."

-----------------

"Five minutes left…"

Then a figure stepped out of the portal, "I made it-oh my god I actually made it!"

Emiko sighed in relief, that was too close for her liking, she looked up angrily, "And what took you so long?"

"…I had to fight off a big bad demon?"

"Did you beat him?"

"Of course!" Why else would he be standing in front of her now?

"…you got away with it this time, but next time you won't get off so easily."

"Yes ma'am…"

She looked at the figure in his arm who was currently sleeping, "I see someone's back."

Dark grinned, "So it seems, I'm going to put him to bed."

"You go do that."

As he walked away, the portal closed and disappeared, leaving all traces of everything that had happened recently, gone.

The thief looked at the figure sleeping in his arms and smiled, #I guess everything's finally over…#

He mentally shook his head/Not everything…./

---------------

Nya

What can I say...I really really hate the editing program here >.> why won't it allow ! and ?'s together? T.T it looks really weird with a period in between :S ...anyways, Dark kills Krad :O and they killed Aku! he was so cool too XP hm...sorry for the slow update >.O I'll be going back to school soon :S strangeness...anyways >.> no idea what else I'm going to say...but it's almost over :O


	19. The Last Crystal Heart

Crystal Hearts

_We can grow only once in our lives. As our love crystallizes and grows, so, too, do our hearts…they are a manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them…who wished them happiness. You at least…I wish you happiness…_

Chapter 19: The Last Crystal Heart

The redhead blinked, panic slowly setting in, #Dark!#

/…nnn…/

#Dark! Wake up!#

/What?./ came a tired voice/where's the fire?./

#Where's Satoshi-kun?#

/Oh him…he woke up in the middle of the night and went home, he asked you to go over there…_after_ you had breakfast./

Daisuke quickly changed and ran down the stairs, he swallowed a piece of toast before heading out the door with a, "I'm going over to Satoshi-kun's!"

/What's the rush? He's still going to be there, it's not like he's going to disappear or anything./

#I know…but still…#

/For all we know, he's still asleep./

#He probably isn't.#

There was a pause/He probably is./ The thief replied stubbornly.

-----------------

The blonde stirred sleepily, ((…Satoshi-sama?))

(Yes?)

((What are you doing up at this hour?))

(Just thinking…)

The blonde appeared beside him, not taking notice in the change of surrounding, ((You're thinking about _that_ aren't you?))

(It this '_that'_ you're talking about refers to my jewel for a heart then yes.)

Krad dipped his head understandingly, ((You know…I didn't think I'd come back from that place, so I guess…thank you for coming after me.))

Satoshi shook his head, (Don't thank me, Dark's the one who jumped at the opportunity to get you back…don't tell me you still don't believe him…)

The hunter remained silent, ((Right now…it's not a matter of me believing him but I don't know if he'll ever forgive me.))

(Why?)

((After everything I've done, he went to that dimension just to get me and what do I do? I tell him everything that I told him. I'd hate me too if I were him.))

His tamer scoffed, (That's the thing, you're not him, if you were I would've gone insane a long time ago.)

((You mean you're not insane right now?)) The blonde asked back lightly. ((But, thank you.))

(…you're welcome.)

Then there was a "Satoshi-kun! Are you awake?"

He looked to the door, "Daisuke…"

The redhead stepped in somewhat out of breath, ((It appears that he ran here…))

(Yea…)

((Eager isn't he?))

"Dark told me about the message," he inhaled deeply and stood up properly, "I got here as fast as I could…everything's okay right?" Satoshi blinked and gave a slow nod, Daisuke smiled, "Good, I was worried…"

(He was worried about me…)

Krad remained silent and continued to watch from the back of his host's mind. "Thank you Daisuke…"

"For what?"

"Worrying for me."

Crimson eyes blinked, then his smile found its way back, "There's no need to thank me, it's only natural to worry about someone you care about it, isn't it?" He asked with that smile of his.

Blue eyes regarded him for a moment, "Not really…not for me. For me, I haven't been able to feel anything for years now, until I met you that is."

Daisuke blinked again, the thief was silent, "Me?" What did he do?

The blue haired boy nodded silently giving a small smile, "Yes you, it's because of you that I felt…happiness, kindness and…love."

#Love?#

"Satoshi-kun…"

"I love you Daisuke. I want to give you something back in return, so…I…" His hand traveled to his chest and paused, "I want to give you my heart, the only thing that can be called my own…"

(Krad…)

The entity nodded silently, Satoshi was about to go through with it when he was knocked to the ground, he looked up in surprise, "D-Daisuke?"

The redhead had tears slipping from his eyes as he continued to pin the other boy down, looking him in the eye, "Satoshi-kun…please don't…you don't have to do this…if it means losing you, then I don't want it."

"Daisuke…"

"Because I love you, I'd rather have the loving heart that's truly yours, it's not something you can give away, when you die, it dies with you, that's the heart I want. It's more beautiful than a crystal heart could ever be because it's yours, I don't have to see it to know its there."

Satoshi allowed to be pulled up by the other, his eyes narrowed, tears threatening to spill, he cupped the redhead's face, "I love you too…so much…" and brought their lips together.

Before they switched, Daisuke smiled, "Krad…Dark's forgiven you, you know…he says he couldn't stay mad at you even if you killed him…"

Blue eyes widened, wings sprouted from his back, and his eyes turned to gold, tears finally overflowing, he cradled the other's scarred hand and pressed it against his cheek longingly, tears running into his hand, "Krad…"

"Sorry…I'm so sorry Dark…" He whispered brokenly.

"It's okay…it's all in the past now."

Krad frowned, "It was the past that led to this…"

The thief gave a soft smile, "But it's because we learn from the past that we're able to move on with our lives. You are, the only one I have and will love Krad." The blonde paused, the scene of him and the girl flashed in his mind and he remained silent. "If I could cast that spell of truth on myself I would and tell you nothing but the cold hard truth, I love you. I didn't see you around for a long time so I got tired and found her, girls always liked promises but I didn't mean them."

"Did you-"

"I meant them when I told them to you! I meant every word of it! I don't know what I have to do to prove it to you but I will-"

He was interrupted by the other, "I believe you, I do, I promise I'm not lying. After all…the tears you've shed for me couldn't be fake."

"Krad…" He looked down at the angel in front of him and crushed their lips together. "I was so scared…" The blonde looked up at him, "I thought I was going to lose you forever…the very thought of it drove me insane."

"Dark…"

"Satoshi is the last line of the Hikari blood and after he goes…"

"So do I."

"Who knows…maybe I'll go too…"

There was a pause, "Dark…"

"Yes?"

"Can you please…thank your tamer for me."

Violet eyes blinked, "Why?"

"He stopped Satoshi-sama from killing himself, he was the first." The angel gave a soft smile, "I didn't even attempt to protest and he's going to be my last tamer too, I can't help but think that I should've tried to stop him or something so...thank…Daisuke for me."

/Did ya hear him?./

#Yes, tell him he doesn't need to thank me.#

"He says you don't have to thank me." Dark said giving a lazy smirk.

"And why would I thank you, thief?"

"Because I saved your life back there."

Krad looked mock thoughtful for a moment, "Yes…I suppose I should thank you shouldn't I? But," Dark blinked, "I'm not going to."

"Oh? You're not?"

"No, actions speak louder than words." With that, the blonde gave a soft smile and pulled the thief into another kiss. "I love you thief."

"And I you, my exquisite little hunter."

-------------------

That night the two entities laid on the bed asleep as the moon shone brightly across the sky along with stars that twinkled brighter than usual. In the arms of his hunter Dark smiled as he rested his head against the hunter's chest, listening to his heart beat.

Owari

--------------------

Nya

Whoa! Another fic's ended :O What can I say? I enjoyed blinding Krad XP There will be a bloopers or bloobers as my friends call it :) In the next chapter just because I'm insane and 19 seems like such an odd chapter to end at >.O Yes, there shall be bloopers, and that's that XD Krad's finally come to his senses! ish! X3 Thankies thankies thankies!

Many thanks to:

**iloekyo**, **Kyuseisha no Hikari**, **MacLee**, **animeperfect**, **Koway Oceshia**, **Hakudoshi-chan**, **Iarrod**, **Seena58**, **KikyoKiller**, **SeLeNa MoUsY**, **Daishi**, **negolataknofelet**, **Silv3r MagiciaN**, **catseyes77**, **golden-flame4**, **General Kitty Girl**, **blood-fire-dragon**, **Akkirako**

See you in the next chapter, the _real _last chapter XD


	20. Omake: Sato and the Three Rabbits

Omake: Satoshi and the Three Rabbits

Once upon a time there were three…rabbits. They lived in a nice cozy rabbit home of some sort, with their crazy rabbit furniture etcetera. One morning they were eating their pasta, which the father-looking rabbit stood up, "Let's go for a walk. I'm tired of eating pasta for breakfast every morning. Maybe it'll look more appealing when we get back."

The mother-looking rabbit frowned and snapped back, "_You_ try cooking everyday, you'd get sick of it too, anyways, pasta is convenient."

"My pasta's too hot, can we go for the walk to let it cool down."

Like any normal mother-looking rabbit –note how the rabbit was only mother-_looking_- had a softer spot for the youngest rabbit and sighed, "Fine, let's go for the stupid walk, when I come back my pasta's going to be all cold."

So the three left the house, they left it unlocked and vulnerable to any trespassers who might just be ever so slightly curious as to why there was a house in the middle of the woods. Unfortunately this wasn't the case for the trespasser who would end up trespassing.

A trespasser with no sense of curiosity; a trespasser like Satoshi.

-------------------

Satoshi was taking a walk through the woods when he came upon the random house that appeared in the middle of the woods. He stood in front of it and looked at it with next to no interest, he was about to leave when an invisible hand shoved him into the house. He blinked when he stood inside and was about to leave when the same random invisible hand decided to lock the door.

The boy sighed and headed inside, "Maybe they have a backdoor…" He then heard a rather loud bang near the back of the house, "Then again…maybe not…" His stomach growled, he rose a brow, "How strange…didn't I just have breakfast?"

His eyes fell onto the three plates of pasta set up neatly on a nice little table, he walked by it, his survival instincts going wild. But not wild enough to chase away his pickiness. He tried a bit of the first plate, "This pasta's way too hot." Then he moved onto the second one and tried it, "This pasta's way too cold," finally, he made his way over to the last bowl and tried it, "This pasta's okay-ish, to an extent, but I suppose it'll do."

So he ate half of it, considerate of him, no?

For some odd reason his legs suddenly felt very tired so he moved into the living room where there were three chairs set up. "Why don't they just get a couch?" He muttered under his breath and walked over and sat down on the golden chair decorated with jewels, "Ow…stupid jewels are poking into my back…whoever's chair this is, he must be a kleptomaniac or something."

The next chair looked very pretty not to mention comfy, but he didn't bother sitting in because it had a sign written on it, _sit on this chair and you'll die a painful excruciating death._ "Whoever's chair this is must be quite homicidal…" He took the threat seriously enough to move on to the last chair, it was a nice simple but badly built he sat down for a bit, "This is okay-ish…to an extent."

But feeling that it wasn't safe or sturdy and could break at anytime so he got off and headed elsewhere simply because he was locked in. During his random self-guided tour of the house, he stumbled onto a set of stairs he never knew existed and headed up. When he reached the top he wasn't at all amazed to find a nice bedroom, "Why do the three of them have their beds in the same room?"

Then, a wave of dizziness randomly hit him causing him to have a major urge to lie down.

He walked over to lie down on the biggest bed only to sit back up and pulled the blanket off to reveal a painting and several jewels, "Crazy kleptomaniac…" He moved onto the next bed, it would've been very, very comfy indeed but Satoshi was smarter than that. He lifted the covers to find a couple weapons under the blankets, "Crazy homicidal…"

Satoshi cleared the weapons off the bed and was about to lie down but then was pulled off by the same invisible hand he had now learned to hate and was placed in front of the smallest bed, "This bed's too small, the homicidal one looks better."

He was shoved. That was his excuse for landing on the smaller bed, underneath the covers he found a nice little stuffed rabbit. He took the stuffed animal and was about to get up to head back to the second bed but was then knocked out.

As he was lying there, unconscious, the three rabbits got home to find –with much surprise- that their door was locked. "I didn't lock it, did you?"

"No…the door had a lock?"

The father-looking rabbit gave a grin, "No worries! I'll simply pick the lock!"

And so he did and the door swung open, the mother-looking rabbit stepped in and looked at the door, "There's no lock on it…how did it get locked?"

"Who knows-oh my god! Someone's been picking at our breakfast!"

The three headed to their table, the father-looking rabbit frowned, "Someone's picked at my pasta and probably burnt their tongue, sucker…"

The mother-looking rabbit looked down and also frowned, "Someone's picked at mine too."

The baby-looking rabbit pouted, "Someone's picked at my pasta too and they ate half of it."

The second rabbit rose a brow, "Maybe he's anorexic."

"Who knows?" They proceeded to the living room where the father-looking rabbit gave a gasp, "Someone's sat in my chair!"

"How can you tell?"

"You just can! Anyways, the invisible hand told me."

"Right…and I can tell someone was tempted to sit in my chair but didn't."

"Honey, no one in their right mind would sit in your chair after having read that sign of yours."

The mother-looking rabbit smirked, "That's the whole point of the sign being there."

The baby-looking rabbit blinked, "Someone sat in my chair and got scared because it was badly built and it feels like it could break at anytime."

The mother-looking rabbit gave a cough and looked at the father-looking rabbit who frowned in return, "Okay, okay! So woodwork isn't my forte, at least I tried!"

The three shrugged and headed upstairs, the baby-looking rabbit blinked, "Since when were our beds upstairs…I always thought this house was only single leveled…"

"Me too, but oh well, if we linger around here any longer we're going to get attacked by the invisible hand thing."

So they headed up to their bedroom which laid on a floor they never knew they had, the father-looking rabbit gave yet another frown, "Someone's been looking under my covers."

He visibly gulped when he felt the mother-looking rabbit's eyes boring into his back, "So _that's_ where those stolen paintings are, I swear, they'll find you one day and you'll be arrested. _Then_ you'll be sorry."

"One day perhaps, but it's highly unlikely."

The mother-looking rabbit looked at the bed in the middle and growled, "Someone's messed around with my bed too, looks like he was planning on sleeping in it."

"Hey love, why don't we sleep in the same bed?"

"Because we only have one bedroom."

"So?"

"…you're shameless."

The baby-looking rabbit looked in his bed and blinked, "There's someone sleeping in my bed, it doesn't look that comfy, my bed's probably too small for him."

The other two gather around the smallest one's bed and looked at the boy, "So…what do we do with him?"

"Can I keep him?"

"No you may not, you don't know where he came from, he could a stray or something, covered in germs and bacteria."

The baby pouted, "I'll take care of him! I promise! I'll feed him and play with him!"

The mother-looking rabbit rose a brow, "No."

Just then, Satoshi woke up to find three rabbits looking at him, and not just any rabbits, "Are you people insane or do you just like wearing rabbit ears on your head?"

The father-looking rabbit shook his head, "They're a hundred percent natural! But that's not the point here, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Satoshi and I was shoved in here where I was knocked out, who are _you_ people?"

"Dark."

"Krad."

"Daisuke."

"This is great, we're on first name basis already!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes, "That's just cause you didn't give me your sir names."

"Don't be so picky."

There was a long awkward pause before he turned his eyes to the rabbits, "Now what?"

The rabbits suddenly looked very out of character and grinned, "Now we eat you!"

The boy blinked, "Rabbits don't eat meat…"

"We do!"

"The hell?"

----------------------

Satoshi opened his eyes and looked around, "What the hell was that about? A dream?" He looked at his clock and groaned, "It's still early…might as well get some more sleep." But then he made the terrible mistake of looking at the floor where a couple rabbits were hoping about, "…where did you people come from?"

Suddenly one of the rabbits hopped up and attempted to eat him.

----------------------

He opened his eyes again and sat up, "Another dream?" He rubbed his temples and attempted to go back to sleep, he didn't bother checking the clock or the floor, "I hate rabbits…"

Little did he know, but that's how his fear of rabbits began to form.

----------------------

Nya

Uhhh yea...no deleted scenes...why? Because I was reading the guildelines and stuffers, why? Because I was bored. But that's not the point, allow me to quote entries that aren't allowed, (and let's make it **bold**! XD) **"Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc."** So yea...don't ask me o.O I didn't make it but I don't feel like having a story deleted so yea...this is my sad attempt to make it up to you peoples. Like I said, 19's just too weird of a number to end at so I hope you like it?


End file.
